


His Assassin

by Mexicanglockamole



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: Assassination, Assassins & Hitmen, Black Veil Brides Army, F/M, Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 30
Words: 65,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mexicanglockamole/pseuds/Mexicanglockamole
Summary: Andy Biersack X Assassin OCVixen Stryker has been practicing the art of assassination for years. No one ever survives her if she's sent after them. That is, until she's given a more challenging target. A target who's a lot like her and knows her in more ways than one.Memories will be brought back, tears will be shed, blood will be spilled...and of course, in this line of work...someone's gotta die.
Relationships: Andy Biersack/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Jesse Dowling

**Vixen Stryker**

I pulled the blade out of my leg, " _was that supposed to hurt?_ "

My target looked at me, horrified that I wasn't phased by any of this. He realized when I had his blade in my hand that he was in real trouble now.

Before he could even turn around to run, I threw the blade and nailed him in the throat. He went to his knees, his hands going to his neck to feel the blood oozing out.

I walked around behind him, put my boot on his back, and forced him to lay face down, "I need stitches, thanks to you. You better die after I leave, or I'll have to come back."

I left my target bleeding out at the bottom of the stairs in his house. Another one down, another easy $35,000.

I called my doctor while I ran to my car across the street, pulling down the bandana that covered my nose and mouth to speak clearly, "Hey, Jason, I need some stitches. Can you help?"

"Of course. Meet at your apartment?" He asked.

"Yea, see you soon." I hung up, my pants couldn't hold my blood back from seeping out anymore.

From my glove compartment, I got gauze and medical tape. I propped my leg up on the passenger seat and bandaged my calf the best I could until I got to Jason.

I've spent 4 years learning how to be an assassin, 3 years actually being an assassin, and I still can't do my own stitches. I'm a fucking mess, I know, but I still have my doctor to help me.

As soon as I got to my apartment complex, I ran past the front desk.

"Hola, Vixen!" Julio, my landlord, greeted me.

"Hi, Julio!" I didn't slow down.

I live on the first floor of the complex, so I ran by the elevators, down a long hallway to the end where my apartment is. It's a small apartment, I like to keep it on the down low.

There, I saw Jason standing outside my door. His light green eyes looked at my leg and he held up his hand, "stop running or you'll increase the bleeding."

"You open the door then." I tossed him my keys, walking the rest of the way.

I barely stepped into my apartment when he came and picked me up off my feet. My door shut itself, and I was set on my couch in my living room.

"Alright, let's see what we got here." He undid my bandages, revealing the gash in my calf which wasn't even that bad.

To stitch me up properly, he took off my pants, and applied pressure to the wound first, "so how did this happen?"

"I was in the middle of trying to kill my target and he had the balls to stab me. I took the same knife and got him in his throat." I explained.

He started cleaning outside and inside my wound, sliding his gloved finger across the inside. Stabs cause me little to no pain...but the process of stitches always hurt like a bitch.

"Can you not stick your fingers in me and get on with the stitches?" I gave him a pissed off look.

"My fingers in you never bothered you before." He smirked at me.

"Those were other times, just do the stitches." I huffed, laying all the way back on my couch.

I forgot to mention that Jason isn't just my doctor. He's my doctor with benefits. Usually, after he takes care of me, I repay him with sex. The only time I don't is when my injuries are too severe and I can't be very active. That's when I actually pay him with money for his services to me.

Jason finished cleaning the wound and began stitching. Every time he stuck the needle in, it stung and burned.

While I laid there in pain, I took my wig of brown with blonde highlights off, letting my long black hair breathe. I'd take my brown contacts out later before bed and go to sleep with my emerald green eyes.

As an assassin, I rarely leave my apartment without a disguise. I never know if someone's out there looking for me. If they're looking for Vixen Stryker with the long black hair and emerald eyes you can't miss, they won't find her. I also have my aliases and fake I.D.s, ain't no one findin' me.

Vixen Stryker isn't my real name either, my real name is...

...Lol, I'm not telling.

"Almost done." Jason smiled at me before putting in another stitch.

Jason's hot...like hot af. He's got this lightly sun kissed skin, his light green eyes, dirty blond hair that's shaved on the sides and long on the top, he's clean cut, and has a nice ass. He looks like a Prince Charming kind of guy with his smile and laugh.

I don't think about dating him though, I'm not looking for a relationship. And one of our "rules" with our benefits is that we won't get emotional about it. Seriously, I'm not looking to get with anyone.

Being an assassin, I'm cautious about everything. Dating really scares the shit out of me sometimes. I'm slow at trusting people, very slow. I'll need to know someone years and years before the idea of dating comes to mind. Staying alone is just so much easier.

Jason wrapped my leg up with medical tape and gauze so any blood that wanted to seep out would be absorbed. His teeth pulled at the cuff of his glove and pulled it off, making it go inside out.

"You're hot...but you know what would make you hotter?" I asked.

"What would that be?" He pulled his other glove off.

"Putting yourself on top of me." I giggled.

"Oh yea? Let's do that then, but you gotta take it easy, so come 'ere." He wrapped my legs around his waist and lifted me up from the couch.

As he walked with me in his arms, I undid his pink and grey tie and left it on the ground. My fingers then focused on unbuttoning his fuchsia shirt.

He entered my room and closed the door with his foot...you already know where this is going, so I'll spare you from the smut of it all.

••• (those 3 dots mean time has passed)

I got up from my bed, heading to my door where my burgundy robe hung. I got cold, my robe always warmed me up with its soft material.

"You look so cute in your 'after sex' robe." Jason put his briefs back on.

He stared at me as he laid back down on my bed. It was a look of some sort, one I didn't feel comfortable with. I know his look of lust, and that's not it.

"Don't look at me like that." I tied my robe in the front.

"Like what?"

"I don't know...weird. It was weird." I was going to lay back down when my work phone started ringing.

I have 2-3 phones at a time. One is personal where I call Jason, my best friend Veronica, and other close people. Another one is for work/clients, strictly for business calls. And the possible 3rd phone would be a burner phone for temporary use.

I got to my work phone before I missed the call and answered, "Who gave you this number? Say their full name."

My manager assigns clients to me, clients with jobs that I can handle. If the person calling says the right name, I know he sent them my way.

A woman's voice responded, "Ace Maddox."

"What code did he give you?" Each assassin managed by Ace gets a 5-digit ID code. If the client gives the right code, they have the right assassin.

Anyone who calls and doesn't have the right name or code will be denied service.

"88601." She said.

"Alright, you have Vixen Stryker. What's your name, and how may I help you?"

"I'm Juliet, I need you to kill my ex-boyfriend."

"I can do that. I'll let you know now, I charge $35,000 for civilians. If difficulty in killing this person increases, so does the price. I take 100% of my money upfront, and you have my word that the target will be terminated. I will provide proof if necessary as well. Is that understood?"

"Yes."

"To get the information I need from you, I'd like to meet you in person. I always meet my clients at The Underground. It's a nightclub in the downtown area. When is it convenient for you to meet with me?"

"Tonight, 11PM."

I looked at the time, currently 10PM, "that works, see you soon."

"Thank you, bye." She hung up.

I tossed my phone on the couch, "Hey, Jason, I have a job to do. You should get dressed and go now."

"You just got stitches!" It sounded like he jolted up from my bed.

"Just a meeting, a target hasn't been acquired yet."

"Ok, but be careful." He sighed.

"Yea, yea." I went back to my room, seeing he was getting his pants on.

I would've hopped in the shower, but I like to know that I'm alone when I do.

He got his white undershirt on and then his pink dress shirt. I looked behind me to see his tie where I left it earlier; on the ground just outside my bedroom.

"Don't forget this." I bent down and picked it up.

As he walked past me, he plucked his tie from my hand, smiling his charming smile.

Once he packed his medical equipment, I opened my door for him to leave, "thanks for taking care of me, Dr. Pierce."

"Thanks for having me, Ms. Stryker." He winked before stepping out.

Quickly after that, I washed up, and put my gear back on. My "gear" being my wig, hooded leather jacket, boots, leather gloves, and weapons. I keep a knife in my jacket, two in my boots, and two on my wrists under my jacket sleeves. The last item is my bandana that covers my face except for my eyes. I put that on in my car.

The thing about The Underground is that...it's underground, duh. I parked along the sidewalk near the entrance. Before getting out of my car, I got my notepad and a pen.

The entrance to The Underground is this stairwell lit with black lights, descending to a door made of crystal. Even the doorknob is crystal.

When I entered, a new bouncer asked for my I.D.

"Tell your manager that Vixen Stryker is here and she needs a place in the back where it's nice and quiet." I told him.

I've done a job for the manager, so I'm in good with him.

The bouncer got on his walkie-talkie, "Sir, there's a Vixen Stryker here. She's asking for a room in the back."

"Let her in, get her whatever she needs." The manager replied.

"Follow me, miss." He led me past the bar and general area where people were, to a quiet back corner lit with more neon lights. "Will you be needing anything else?"

"Yes. If a woman named Juliet asks for me, bring her back here please." I sat down.

He nodded and left back to his post at the front. A short time later, he came back, a tall woman with short blonde hair by his side.

"Vixen?" She asked.

"Yep, that's me." I smiled under my bandana.

The bouncer left as she took a seat next to me.

"I'm Juliet, nice to meet you." She held out her hand.

"Likewise." I shook it.

"So what do you need to know?"

I started a voice memo on my phone in case I needed to hear this again, "I need the target's full name and appearance, I also need to see pictures. This meeting is to establish who I'm after. We'll meet a second time to sign a contract."

"His name is Jesse Dowling. He has long black hair down to his shoulders, he's white, has a vampire Batman tattoo and a feather tattoo on his neck, he has light brown eyes, both arms covered in tattoos as well, he's about 6 feet tall, super skinny..." she listed a very good list for me.

As she spoke, I jotted down every detail I needed...which was everything.

"He didn't like taking pictures, so I took secret ones while we were together." She showed me her phone.

There, I saw the guy who fit her description perfectly. He looks exactly as she says.

"Ok, I need these printed out. I don't want them sent by text." I said.

"Gotcha."

"Where does he live?"

"He moved just after we broke up."

"That's ok. Do you know what he drives?"

"A black Dodge Challenger, and unless he took it down, he should have a Bengals logo hanging from his rear view mirror."

"Good, very good," I wrote that down, "what does he like to wear?"

"It varies. One day, he wears Hawaiian patterned shirts, the next, he'll wear plain black and white."

"Any birthmarks or other distinct traits?"

"He had lip and nose piercings, but took them out, so he has little marks where those used to be."

"Alright, do you know where he works?"

"I do not."

"That's fine, what I have for now is what I can work with..."

I asked more questions about this Jesse Dowling, and Juliet answered everything she could. By the time we were done with him, I had two pages of information. Now, onto the contract details.

"Moving onto the contract, I want to let you know additional information. Our agreement will be completely confidential, no one will hear about this except for us. If for whatever reason I cannot kill the target, you will get all of your money back and you can find someone else to do the job. If you report me to the police, I'll kill you; that's not a threat, it's a warning." I told her.

"I understand." She nodded.

"Let me know when you have those printed pictures for me, we'll meet up again. That's when you'll sign the contract, give me the pictures and money, and I'll have my target acquired."

"Ok, thanks again." She got up.

"No problem." I closed my notepad.

•••

Today was a bit messy. I still need to do a couple things for my last client. But then I needed stitches and Juliet called, I forgot about the client.

Taking my last target's file from my nightstand, I emptied out his folder. He's dead, the job is done. I no longer need his pictures or information. As for the contract regarding him, I kept that in a safe place. Everything else, I burned. I dialed my last client to let them know I did my job, then focused on my current client.

I'm mostly organized with my jobs, so I like to type my notes from meetings, print them out, and add them to my target's folder. I always use the same folder for my targets, and this one folder has seen many files.

_The next file it sees will be that of Jesse Dowling._


	2. Veronica Frasier

**Vixen**

In the few hours I took searching the web for this Jesse Dowling, I've concluded that...he's a mystery. I find it hard to believe he doesn't have a social media, not even an old one. I know I had a social media or two once upon a time. 

This is just light searching of course; I like to search a little bit before the target is acquired to see who they are from their social medias. When he's acquired, I'll dive deeper. 

My personal phone started ringing next to me, it's Veronica. 

"Hey, girl!" I answered. 

"Hey! Open your door for me, I'm here." She said, then a knock fell on my door. 

I still checked the peephole, a habit of being forever cautious, and opened for her. 

"HEY!" I swung the door open. 

"HIII!" She nearly tackled me with her tight hug. 

Veronica Frasier is my assassin best friend. Her and I were taught and trained together for 4 years, building a strong bond with the utmost trust in each other. 

She could be my sister, we sort of look alike. The only things are that she's taller, her hair is straight (mine is wavy), she has lighter skin, and real brown eyes. Although she isn't my sister by blood, she's my sister at heart. 

We see each other almost every 2 weeks. Our jobs keep us busy, but when there's a grace period where we have no targets to kill, we visit each other. 

"Want some coffee?" I asked as she let me go. 

"Yes! 6 creams, 6 sugars, please." She followed me to my kitchen. 

"How have you been?" 

"Been great, can't wait to sharpen our knives together and gossip." She smiled. 

Usually, women would go out to get their nails or hair done, buy dresses, have spa nights at their house...not us. We sit on my bed and sharpen our knives or clean our guns, and we talk about what's been happening in the assassin community. 

"Sssooo how are you and Jason?" She teased. 

"It's not ' _me and Jason_ ', we're not together." I reminded her, making her coffee. 

"Vixen, you've known him for so long! Pretty much as long as you've known me. You guys would be cute together." 

"I don't know him like I know you. You and I have been involved in each other's lives since we started training. I've only seen him when I got hurt." I gave her the mug. 

We went back to my living room and sat down on my couch where we talked more about the " _me and Jason_ " situation. 

"Ok, but then you kept in touch with him after we graduated as assassins." 

"Yes, but not because I liked him or anything. Yea, I flirted, but it was innocent, just playing around. I needed someone to take care of my health if I needed them. He was the first person that came to mind." 

"And you've been fucking him since then." 

"I needed the money, but he should be compensated for healing me! So to save up...one thing led to another and he became my doctor with benefits." 

" _For 3 whole years?!_ " 

" _ON AND OFF!_ He gets with girls now and then. We agreed that if one of us was dating, we'd leave benefits off for the time being." 

"And you've held the agreement for 3 years?!" 

"We only fuck if he's single and my injuries are minor, so like 5-7 times a year." I sighed. 

"And when he's single and you both want to! I can't even count that many times on 5 sets of hands! He _has_ to have caught feelings for you by now." 

"No, we agreed that we wouldn't get emotional." 

"You can't stop human emotions by making some agreement." 

"You can if it's an agreement with me." I shrugged. 

"You're gonna want to actually be with someone someday, and when you do, I bet Jason will be the first person that comes to mind too." Veronica gave me a " _watch me be right_ " look. 

"Oookkk, we'll see if that day ever comes," I got up, "let's sharpen our knives." 

"Mmm," She wanted to speak but had coffee in her mouth, "I brought my machete!" 

"Yyyaaasss, machete time! I'll get my sharpener." I went to my room in my closet and found my sharpener in a back corner. 

Veronica joined me and sat on my bed. I let her sharpen her machete first. While she did that, I looked at my own blades that needed sharpening. My bastinelli knife, basic dagger, karambit... 

"Have you gotten recent news about AssassinCon?" Veronica asked. 

AssassinCon is a place where all assassins who know about it meet and do things like trade weapons, buy new weapons or weapons of the year, socialize, and make useful connections. 

I turned to face her, "No. Where did you hear about AssassinCon?" 

"I went and saw Ace just a few days ago, he asked me if I was going." 

"Did he tell you when and where it'll be held this year?" 

"Yea, it'll be in Miami, Florida. It's in 4 days." 

"Hm...I've only heard about it before, I've never been. Are you going?" I was curious. 

"I'm going if you're going." She said. 

"...alright...let's do it." I smiled. 

"For real?" 

"Yea, why not?" 

Her eyes held excitement, "Ok! I'll pack when I get home." 

I didn't go to AssassinCon before because I was shy and new to being an assassin. But really, it's a bunch of cool weapons and people like me to meet. What's the harm in going? 

  * ••



Later on, I met Juliet at The Underground for the second time. She has Jesse's pictures and my money, I have the contract she needs to sign. 

I explained the contract to her again, underlining important parts as I went along. She understood, signed, and gave me my money. 

Target: _Acquired_. 

"I also need to let you know that my hunt for Jesse will begin in a week. I have other commitments right now. When those are done, I'll search for my target." I said before our meeting concluded. 

"That's fine, as long as you kill him. Thank you." She smiled before leaving. 

I stayed behind, analyzing the pictures of Jesse again. I like to look at pictures until I feel like I can point the person out in a crowd. More traits to notice about this guy is his profile; strong jawline and nose. 

In another picture where he was holding a cup, I saw on one of his ring fingernails that it was painted red. In other pictures where his hand is visible, it's painted red too. I'll be sure to look out for that. 

Veronica texted me on my personal phone. 

Veronica: Hey! I booked a hotel room. Start packing tonight, we should leave the day after tomorrow. 

Me: Gotcha, I'll get food for our trip. We'll go in my car. 

I put the contract and pictures in my trusty file folder and left to get food at Walmart. 

When I actually got to Walmart, I had to take my bandana off my face so no one would think I was robbing the place. I had to hide my knives and other weapons too. 

I kept my hood up as I walked in, avoiding eye contact with anyone I could. Again, I never know who or if anyone is looking for me, so I keep it on the down low. 

Grabbing a cart, I went to the snack section. Veronica loves her flamin hot Cheetos, so I went looking for those first. Damn, but she likes the Cheeto puffs too...

I was staring back and forth at both of them on the shelves in front of me, trying to decide which one she'd want more...or maybe just get both? 

"Excuse me, just need to reach these." A man's arm reached over my cart to get a bag of chips. 

This arm was heavily tattooed, so I looked from the arm to who it belonged to...and I was nearly paralyzed in place. 

I only needed one quick glance to see that the man next to me was _Jesse Dowling_. I studied his pictures enough to know his profile, his neck tattoos, the length of his hair, and his eye color. 

On the inside, I was screaming, " _IT'S HIM, HE'S RIGHT NEXT TO ME!_ " 

On the outside, I quickly moved my cart out of his way, gave a small smile, and hid my face as much as I could. I don't need him recognizing my face later. 

A plan came to mind that would help me with the hunt: I need to follow him to see where he lives. 

When he left the aisle, I grabbed whatever chips were next to me, some other snacks and drinks, then quickly got through self checkout. After I threw my shit in my jeep, I went and parked near the exit, waiting for the black Dodge Challenger to pass by. 

I've never been so lucky with a target before! I'm on a real fuckin roll! 

I put my bandana back over my nose and mouth so I'd be ready when his car came by. When it did, I jumped into action, following two cars behind him. It's no trouble, I can follow someone from 6 cars behind them. 

Jesse lives close to this Walmart, I only trailed him for 5 minutes. He drove up a hill and stopped at a stop sign. He then took a right turn where a sign read "no outlet", meaning there's a dead end one can use to turn around. 

To be more subtle, I went straight instead of turning right, and made a u-turn at the end of the street, going back to where Jesse turned into. 

Driving towards the dead end, I scanned each driveway for his car. At the 3rd house on my right, his car was parked all the way at the end of his long ass drive way. 

I quickly memorized his license plate, the way his house looked, his front yard, and the number on his black mailbox. I had to be fast about it, he couldn't know that I was creeping by his house. 

I smirked as I now knew where my target lived. I'd kill him now, but that would be a sloppy job. I'll get back to him when I return from AssassinCon. 

  * ••



"You should pack a nice dress to go to AssassinCon." Veronica said over the phone. 

"Why a dress? Why not in my everyday stuff?" I asked. I'm not trying to turn up and have attention all on me. 

"Because your everyday stuff isn't cute." 

"It's not supposed to be cute, it's supposed to be concealing." 

"Well, Ace told me there would be a party later on, and I'm not dancing with you if you're going in your gear." 

"A party? Ok, ok...how about I go in my gear and change into a dress before the party starts?" If it's a party, you can bet I'll be dancing to every song. 

"Yea, do that." She agreed. 

"I'll pick you up the morning we leave." 

"Sounds good." 

"Alright, see you then." I pressed the red call button and hung up. Setting my suitcase aside, I jumped on my bed. 

Sometimes I sleep, sometimes I don't. I can run on 3 hours of sleep if I have to. But tonight, I'm super tired, I'll fall asleep any second now. 

Just when I started slipping in and out of consciousness, my phone started ringing. It was Dr. Jason Pierce calling me at 11PM. 

"Yea?" It strained me to answer. 

"Hey, Vixen, wanna come over?" He asked. 

"I'm too tired, maybe another time." 

"Really? I was thinking we could...you know..." I heard a pleading tone in his voice. 

"Like I said before, I'm too tired. You always have your hand right next to you." I hung up and turned my phone off. I'll wake up when I wake up. 

Ain't no one disturbin' my rest, not even Jason and his hot self.


	3. AssassinCon

**Vixen**

I pulled up to Veronica's apartment complex in my black Jeep Wrangler, unlocking the doors to let her in. 

She put her shit in the back and sat next to me, "HEY, BITCH." 

"HEY, HOE," I locked the doors and started driving, "so which hotel are we staying at?" 

"Hilton Miami Downtown." 

"Alriiight, this is gonna be fun! Oh, and I got your Cheetos, both kinds." I grabbed her snacks from behind my seat. 

"Ah, I love you!" 

"I love you too! Now, put the hotel address in the GPS." 

After she entered our location, the GPS spoke, " _you will arrive at your destination in 14 hours._ " 

"Bet, I'll make it in 10." I laughed.

"8, you're underestimating yourself." 

I smiled as my best friend encouraged me, stepping harder on the gas pedal, "get ready, we're about to shift into light speed like in Star Wars." 

"Ok, but we're listening to Post Malone too." She hooked her phone up to the AUX. 

"Ok, but play Better Now first." I requested, still accelerating in speed. 

We'll be in Florida in no time at all. 

\------------

While Veronica checked into our fancy ass hotel, I went up to our room. The only thing I noticed was the bed and laid down. My bags can wait, pajamas can wait, looking out the balcony can wait, I just need to rest. 

Yea, Veronica wasn't letting that happen. 

"Get up, we're clubbing." She came in, putting her bag on her bed. 

"What do you mean we're clubbing? We just got here!" I whined. 

"Yes! Let's go explore or something, we're in Miami." She jumped on my bed next to me, almost making me fall. 

"Fine, fine, but no clubbing. I want a spa night. I want to sit in a sauna and let the blood, sweat, and tears seep out of my skin. I need my skin to be replenished." 

"Aw yea, that sounds nice. We'll do that instead. Wanna go now?" 

"Yea, but we gotta have our tasers just in case." I reminded her. We're far from home, we don't know people here, we have to be careful. 

"Right," she went to her bag and got her taser, "and we need to taser test each other." 

Veronica and I like to tase each other now and then to make sure we're still immune to it from taser training. 

I got my taser, "you first." 

Veronica held her arm out to me, "ok." 

I set the taser on her arm, powered it on, and counted to 15 seconds. She stood there like nothing happened, which was very good. She's clear. 

"Your turn." She pressed her taser on my arm and turned it on. I felt the electricity go through my body, but I could still move. I don't feel pain, it just feels like I'm vibrating. 

Nothing compared to the first time I was ever tased...that shit hurt. 

**FLASHBACK**

"Wait! I-I'm scared!" I backed away from my trainer with the taser in his hand. 

"It's only for a second. With enough training, you'll be able to withstand 15 seconds. Maybe even more." He tried to make it sound better. 

"I'll try it." Veronica stepped up. 

"It's really not bad, it'll be fast. Look, Veronica will only feel it for a short time." He fired up the taser and gave her a quick shock. 

Veronica yelped, buckling to the ground on her back. She laid there, her eyes shut tight, "damn...that stung, but I'm still alive. If I can do it, you can too, Vixen." 

"Ready?" Our trainer asked me. 

"...yes." I braced myself for...whatever I was about to feel. 

He turned the taser on and put it against my arm. For the one second electricity ran through my body, I went stiff, there was a sharp pain everywhere, and I couldn't feel my legs, so I fell like Veronica did. 

I found myself on the ground, rubbing my back which hurt the most. "Ooowww," I groaned. 

"You'll get used to it. When you do, you won't fall like that." Our trainer helped me up. 

"How long is this going to take?" Veronica asked. 

"About 8 months." 

"Aaahhh, shit." 

"Getting tased once a day is better than going home though." I shrugged. 

"You're right about that. Hit me again with that taser so I can get used to it faster." Veronica nodded. 

"...me too." I held my arm out for another tase. 

**END FLASHBACK**

I didn't ask to be tased so I could feel the pain again. I asked so I'd eventually get used to it. So it couldn't hurt me even if it tried.

I don't feel anything anymore. 

"You're clear." Veronica smiled and put her taser in her purse. 

I took off my jacket and switched my boots for flip flops. I wasn't wearing my wig or contacts today, so I ended up leaving in my black tank top, shorts, and crossbody purse, looking all-natural. I was just driving and going to a spa around the hotel, no one would be hunting me here. 

"Let's go get cleansed, I've been dying for this." I stretched my arms over my head. 

"Can't wait for someone to massage the shit out of me too." Veronica laughed, following me out to the hall. 

\-----------

The next day, the day of AssassinCon, I woke up so peacefully. The masseuse healed me in ways no one else could, I feel like I've been reborn. 

I flipped over on my back, the white bed sheets hugging me tighter. They were soft on my skin, I almost didn't want to get up...then the sheets were ripped off of me. 

"COME ON, THERE'S A BREAKFAST BUFFET DOWN IN THE DINING AREA!" Veronica grabbed my leg and pulled me towards her. 

I was annoyed at first, but when she mentioned a buffet, I jumped out of bed, "YYYEEEAAA, BOOOOIII!" 

We ran to the food, barefoot and in our pajamas like the hotel was our house. I grabbed a plate and got pretty much a little bit of everything. Veronica strictly likes pancakes, waffles, and eggs. Bacon isn't her thing and I find that so hard to believe. 

We sat down by a window seat looking out to the back deck of the hotel. There was a giant chessboard to the right, the entire deck surrounded by palm trees. 

My personal phone (I left my work phone at home) started ringing next to my arm. It was my manager, Ace Maddox. 

"Hey, Ace!" I greeted him. 

"Heyyy! I heard from Veronica that you two are attending AssassinCon." 

"We are, will we see you there?" 

"Yes, I'll be there. I just wanted to let you know that you should dress appropriately in your gear." He said. 

"I knew going in my gear was a good idea." I looked at Veronica. 

"Why in our gear?" She leaned closer to my phone. 

"You won't just buy new weapons, you can try some out. Try the grappling hooks, climbing shoes and gloves, bulletproof wear...I imagine you don't want to do that in an evening gown." Ace explained. 

"You right, we'll just change for the party." I agreed. 

"When you get to AssassinCon, it'll be under the gas station. Veronica knows what I'm talking about." 

"Under...ok." 

"And she knows the passwords too. It was only safe to tell her in person." 

"Alright, gotcha." 

"See you both there." He laughed, then hung up. 

Veronica and I took our time with breakfast and headed back to our room to get ready after that. 

"Are you going in your whole disguise? Wig and contacts?" She asked as we entered our room. 

"No, just my tank top, shorts, and boots. I'd wear my jacket, but this is Florida." 

"You don't think that's too risky?" 

"Nah, I'm usually wearing my disguise at home anyway. Here, they'll see me all-natural. If anyone tries to find me after this, I'll be in disguise." I wasn't worried about it. 

If I'm climbing shit, and swinging from grappling hooks, I'm gonna sweat. I'm not doing that in my disguise. 

"Veronica, what's the password to get in?" My mind wandered back to what Ace said. 

"It's a sentence: _I'd kill for a good time_." She giggled. 

"Of course it would be something like that," I shook my head, "this is only one of the biggest events of the year for assassins, and the pass-sentence is ' _I'd kill for a good time_ '. Not Morse code, nothing in sign language, no secret handshake." 

"Yes, it sounds ridiculous, but no one would expect that from assassins. I kinda get it." She went to her suitcase and started getting her gear out. 

\----------

When Veronica and I were both ready, we headed out in my car. She's the one who drove since she knew exactly where we were going. 

We may look somewhat the same physically, but our clothing styles are way different. Veronica is fearless of how tight something is, how brightly colored it is, how exposing it is...I'm not comfortable with those kinds of things. 

She's showing up to AssassinCon in high waisted booty shorts, fishnet tights, a bralette, and heeled combat boots. I could never wear that unless I was wearing a disguise. 

I'm going to AssassinCon in a camisole, shorts, and my regular combat boots. I don't do climbing or jumping in heels, it's not my thing, but I guess it's Veronica's. 

Veronica got off on an exit, and all that was there was a rundown gas station that looked like it hadn't been touched in a decade. 

"Is this the place?" My eyes scanned around more of the barren space. 

"Yep!" She drove up to the gas station. 

"Where are we parking?" 

"Under. The garage is underground." 

She stopped by a gas pump and pressed the button for diesel. A voice came up and asked, "code?" 

"There is no code, it's a sentence. I'd kill for a good time." She answered. 

"That's right, welcome. Drive behind the station, wait for the lift." It said, then cut off. 

As Veronica drove behind the station, a giant box emerged from the ground, and a door opened for the car to go in. We went in and the door shut behind us. 

"This is so cool!" I got excited as we descended lower. 

"For real, we're gonna have so much fun!" Veronica squealed. 

We stopped going down and a door opened in front of the car. Veronica drove forward and found a spot for us nice and close to where all the arrows were pointing: the entrance to AssassinCon. 

We got our bags with our dresses and shoes for the party, money, and other little things, then headed into AssassinCon. 

Once we stepped in, there were so many things to see; knife and gun shops, gear shops, people climbing on walls, and trying out other equipment. 

"Ah! Look at the pretty guns! Come on!" Veronica grabbed my hand and pulled me to a gun shop. 

Inside, there were handguns and sniper rifles...those weren't the only types of guns there, those were just the ones I paid the most attention to. I've been meaning to get a new handgun, and maybe even a sniper rifle. 

"Hello, ladies," a female employee approached us, "can I help you?" 

"Just looking, but thanks." I smiled at her. 

I first looked at the handguns when one caught my eye; a CZ P-01...it's beautiful. I picked it up off the display and held it to see how it felt. It was a nice weight, rubber grips, comfy. 

I read more about it on its info card. 9mm, magazine capacity of 14, double stacked magazine type, aluminum-framed...it all sounds perfect to me. Then I saw the price and my heart was like _DAMN_. 

The gun is $627 which I saw coming. The thing is I only brought $1000 with me. I wasn't coming here to spend everything I had. I placed my order for the gun though...because I wanted it. 

Next was a blade shop where I found a cool ass obsidian blade that can cut between cells instead of tearing through them like other blades...Y'ALL. GUESS WHO'S USING THE BLADE ON HER TARGET. HAHAHAHAHA. 

"Veronica, look! The grappling hooks Ace was talking about! Come on, we gotta try them!" I spotted them near the back. I saw assassins hooking them up, then swinging from them. Imma get one just for the fun of it. 

After waiting in line, it was my turn. We are to swing from the ledge we're on, to the ground below. This ledge is a good 60 feet high with no padding at the bottom since we're assassins and most of us are trained to handle this. 

We know our limits; if we know we can't grapple a hook, we know we have no business doing so on missions, but we can always learn. 

When the hook was retrieved from the previous use, I grappled it on a rail on the ceiling, backed up, and took a running start off the ledge with a crazy smile on my face. 

"AAAHHHHHAAHAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed like a maniac as I swung back and forth, slowly lowering myself to the ground. 

Yea, I have a tendency to go Joker sometimes, but I swear I'm ok. I just have those moments. 

"SALESMAN, I WANT ONE OF THESE," I told him once my feet touched the floor again. 

"Gotcha covered." He chuckled. 

It was then Veronica's turn to swing down like a supermodel. When Veronica does pretty much anything, she's graceful about it. Whether it's walking, fighting, or simply killing a target, she does so gracefully. I'm not so sure about how smoothly I do things, but I still get shit done. 

She jumped, swung, and landed in her heeled combat boots beautifully, "sign me up for one too." Yep, smooth. 

"Hey, stranger." A familiar voice came from behind me. 

I whipped my head around to meet with dark brown eyes, salt and pepper hair, and an old smile I recognized instantly. It was the one and only Ace Maddox. 

"ACE!" I almost jumped on him but slowed myself down. 

He opened his arms, "Vixen." 

I walked into his hug and squeezed him, smiling against the fabric of his grey suit. I hadn't seen him in a couple of months, I'd been very busy and couldn't find time to visit him. I feel bad about it too. Ace is like a dad to me, I love him. 

"Man, how are you? It's been ages." I asked him, backing up to look at him. 

"I've been good, business as usual. My new assassins in training have been picking weird names for themselves though." He rolled his eyes and shook his head in dismay. 

"Like what?" 

"Pussy Destroyer, Mr. Hangover, Big Thicc Boi...you don't want to hear the rest." He sighed. 

"New generations, new ways...you're not letting them keep those names, right?" 

"Oh hell no! They're getting proper names. If they can't come up with one, I'll give them one. We are professionals." 

"Damn right, nothing less than that." I nodded. I always take great pride from graduating as an assassin under Ace's management. He's the best, nothing but the best. 

"Haha...it's funny. It wasn't hard to find you once I heard your laugh." He chuckled. 

"My distinct Joker/hyena laugh is definitely hard to miss." I gave a little laugh, not the whole hyena cackle. 

"So how are you? Everything good?" He asked. 

"Yea, same old hunting people and killing them. I'm actually after some guy right now and I didn't know too much about him until I bumped into him at a Walmart. So now I know where he lives, which is awesome." I nodded. 

"Good! You're not bored of it yet, are you?" 

"I'm far from bored, Ace. Every target is different and unique. They have their own lives, places to go, people to see...it's always interesting." I smirked. 

Yes, each target I've had differs in their own way. I love getting a look into their lives and figuring out who they are before I kill them. It's mostly the hunt that I enjoy. The assassination is what ends it all. 

\------------

When it was around 8PM, Veronica and I had done everything there was to do at AssassinCon. We bought things, tried new combat practices, attended the lectures of retired assassins, and so much more. 

All of that is over now. Those who want to go to the after-party are staying while others leave. 

After Veronica and I heard where the party would be located, we went to the nearest bathroom to change into our dresses. 

As we've established, Veronica is the more elegant one of us. She stepped out in a whole burgundy gown, gold-tinted flower designs decorating her mermaid skirt. Then there's me with a shorter cocktail dress of black and red. The top half is black, the skirt is red, and black roses of velvet material are on the skirt too. 

"Aw, you look beautiful!" She smiled at me. 

"And you look like a woman." My wide eyes scanned her. 

"You'd look like a woman too if you went actual dress shopping instead of wearing dresses from the junior's section at Macy's." She told me. 

"I didn't even know they were from the junior's section." 

"I've offered to help you before and you said no. Let me help next time." She checked herself in the mirror one last time before we headed to the party area. 

Music was already booming when we got there, colorful lights lit up the place, and food was being served if we wanted any. The dance floor had those lit-up tiles, a DJ was where the music came from, and people who weren't dancing sat and talked in red seats that lined the walls. 

Veronica took my hand as she led me to the dance floor. We're both dancers, and good ones at that. We can go from strippers to waltzers real quick, it was actually part of our training. 

We danced for about 3 songs, but then we got hungry, so we went to get a bite. 

As we made our way to the food, I glanced around the room where people were sitting to see if maybe I recognized anyone. To my surprise, I did recognize someone...

Um...someone I wasn't expecting to see here at all. He was surrounded by at least 10 female assassins, his tattooed arms around the two that were next to him. 

It's exactly who you think it is, should I even bother saying his name? 

His brown eyes looked up just as I was passing him and stared at me for a second, then continued conversing with the women around him. 

Really? 

_...Really?  _

How amusing; one assassin is hunting another assassin. I, assassin Vixen Stryker, am after assassin Jesse Dowling...but I'm sure that's not his real name. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Fuck_.


	4. I'm a Fucking Assassin and I Kill People for a Living

**Vixen**

Assassinating another assassin proves to be more difficult. Taking myself, for example, I'll be damned if I'm ever hunted and killed as easily as a regular civilian. 

No, no, no, killing me would be nearly impossible. I say " _nearly_ " just because I'm still human. 

Now, since my target is harder to kill, I'm forced to raise my price for the job. I already let Juliet know about it; she said she needed some time to get the money. While she did that, I'd gather more information on the target. 

That's what I'm doing right now, but even simple surveillance is strenuous. I can't just park in front of his house or a neighbor's and look into his windows from my car. 

See, he's like me in a couple of ways. He uses blackout curtains that are never open, and more than two locks on his door. Then there are his security cameras outside, tall black spear top fences, jeez...what if he has motion sensors too? 

I've never hunted another assassin before, but I'm up for the challenge. I also still want that money. 

When I retire, I won't ever truly retire. I'm just a harder target to kill. So I'll move to a different country, live in a mansion, and have butlers and maids. Veronica and I will be living next to each other too, we planned this whole thing out. For all of that, I'll need all the money I can get my hands on. 

Back to the hunt, I only drove by once and took the dead-end to turn back out of the neighborhood. I couldn't stand still for too long, he'd think it's suspicious. 

I parked on the side of the road at the end of the neighborhood...I don't know how I'm supposed to see what he does inside his house when he has such high security measures. For now, I can only stalk him while he's outside. I even brought a tracker with me; I'll stick it on his car when I have the chance. 

Speaking of only seeing him outside, his car is leaving his house right now; time to follow and see what he does. I waited a couple of seconds before going after him, and I let some cars get in front of me on the way. 

We ended up in some neighborhoods up north of the city. While Jesse pulled over to the side of the road, I kept driving so he wouldn't think anything suspicious. I looked in my rearview mirror and saw him get out of his car, so I slowed down and turned back around. 

I pulled over three houses down from where he was and watched him walk up to the house, but he soon walked out of view as he went around the back. 

Since he's not going through the front like a normal person, he must be here for business. Alright...time to see what he's like when doing his job. 

I stepped out of my car, pulling my bandana back over my face. In the darkness of night, I snuck over to his car, placing my micro-tracker on the inside of his tire rim. Then I headed to the wooded area behind the house and hid there. 

From my place, I saw only one light on in a room upstairs. Well, more like the light of a TV in the dark. In the downstairs, one window was open; Jesse's way of entry. 

Shortly after I put those pieces together, screaming was heard from upstairs through the open downstairs window. I've come to know the difference in screams over all my years of being an assassin, and that man's screams were those of suffering. 

Jesse didn't go in there just to kill someone, he's in there torturing them. 

Abruptly, after about 30 seconds, the screams stopped, never sounded again. Jesse came jumping out the downstairs window, closing it once he was out. I had to stay put or he'd see me. 

I heard his car door open and shut, then he drove away. 

I'll see where he is later, the tracker will show me. Right now...I wanna see what he did to that man who was alive a couple of minutes ago. 

I climbed a tree where I knew I'd be able to peer inside the window, and when I did...y'all...Jesse is a monster. As soon as I laid my eyes on the scene, I was convinced Jesse was a demon or the devil himself. 

Past the glass of the window was the dead body, the light of the TV made lightening and darkening shadows. 

The body was covered in blood, he looked like he'd been mangled by wolves with razor teeth. Stab wounds were scattered about his chest, neck, and stomach. An eye was amiss...as well as his 10 fingers...maybe his toes are missing too, I can't see. 

Jesse walked out of this house without a drop of blood on him...and he got all of that done in 30 seconds?! He's obviously been working in this field for years, definitely more than me. I gotta step up my game or this hunt will get me killed. 

I got down from the tree with a sigh...I've seen some shit in my day, but nothing quite like that. 

When I got back to my car, I checked the tracking system on Jesse's car on my tablet. He's headed back down south, probably going home. I'm going home for the night too, this was a lot.

I think I need to practice training a little more too if I'm gonna kill this guy. 

\----------

"Hey, so can I remove my stitches now? Has it been long enough?" I asked Jason after I got home. I can never remember how much time has to pass before I can remove my stitches. 

"Yea, you're good to go. Want me to do it?" He asked. 

"No, I've done it before. Thanks though." I hung up, going to find my tiny scissors, but my phone rang again. It was Jason calling back. 

"What?" I answered. 

"Are you ok? You usually say bye to me before hanging up. Whenever you don't, there's something on your mind." He sounded concerned. 

"It's...it's nothing, just a difficult target. I'm an assassin going after another assassin...a very skilled assassin." I sighed thinking about it again. 

"You're skilled as fuck too though, you can beat them." 

"Not without training. On a scale of 1-10, I'm a 6, and he's an 11." 

"Well you're a 12 to me, don't underestimate yourself. Want me to help you train?" 

"I'd appreciate it. Anything to build up more muscle and speed ASAP." 

"Ok, let me know when I can come over. See ya." 

"Bye." I smiled as I hung up. 

Jason's right, I can do this. I'm just underestimating myself. There's always room for improvement when you're an assassin. 

I went and found my tiny scissors, then cut the threads of the stitches on my calf. One by one, I gently pulled them out, revealing my healed skin. Jason can sure work wonders. 

I got some rubbing alcohol and cleaned my healed skin to prevent infection, and covered it with a bandaid just to be safe. Jason always stressed about the aftercare of removed stitches. He actually might be calling back in 3...2...1. 

My phone rang...I know him. 

He didn't say hi, he just asked, "You sanitized your skin, right? If you don't-" 

"It'll lead to infection, I know." I laughed. 

"Alright," he chuckled, "goodnight." 

"Night." I hung up the phone for the last time that night. 

I got to see who Jesse Dowling was today and how he does his work, I know what I'm up against, and I know what I have to do. I'll start training tomorrow, then head off to do some more surveillance, maybe even a Plan B assassination.

\----------

The next day, Jason worked me out. Not kidding, he busted my arms, legs, and core at the gym for strength. He even held a punching bag for me so I could kick it. I ended up kicking his soul out of his body. 

Veronica will help me with speed whenever she's free. Because she and I are trained in fighting, we can practice reaction and recovery speed. 

Right now, I need to focus on killing Jesse quickly and efficiently. That brings me to go with assassination Plan B. 

Since this man has no definite schedule, all I can do is kill him when I see that he's home on my tracking system. 

I may not be able to take him down with a blade or my own hands yet, but I can sure try to snipe him. Which brings me to the woods behind his house in one of the trees at 10:37PM. 

He's here, I've been watching him clean for the past 30 minutes, so he isn't sitting still. And the only reason his blackout curtains are open is because he's cleaning those too. 

Whenever he passes by his one bedroom window, I snap my scope up to maybe get a shot at him. I need to get a good shot though, one that'll hit him for sure. If he could be stationary for 3 seconds, that'd be great. 

"Come on, lemme snipe." I groaned quietly. 

As if God heard my plea, Jesse stood about 7 feet away from his window with his back turned while he was taking his shirt off. 

I brought my scope up, aiming to shoot through his back to his chest. Without hesitation, I pulled the trigger, the bullet racing to shoot its target. 

For that small amount of time it took the bullet to hit Jesse, all he needed to do was stay put, and this would all be over. 

However-

that didn't fucking happen. 

I should've known it wouldn't be as easy as that. 

Jesse, lucky for him, shifted to the left and ducked down to grab something. My bullet shot through his window and grazed his right shoulder. 

He immediately ducked down fully to the ground...and now I gotta run cuz he's gonna come take my fingers so that I never shoot another gun again. 

I jumped down from the tree I was in, dashing to where I parked my car. As I ran, I watched my back in case Jesse followed. 

The woods are between Jesse's house and a small construction site, which is where I parked. Even though my footsteps were heavy, I could still hear Jesse throw his back door open and come running after me. 

I was already in deep shit being sent to kill another assassin. I'm in even deeper shit now that he knows he's being hunted. 

As fast as I possibly could, I reached my car, and sped the fuck out of there, checking the rearview mirror to be safe. I don't think he saw me or my car, but as always, I'll be cautious. 

While driving away, I became aware of the sweat that formed on my forehead when it dripped down my face, soaking my bandana. I noticed my hands were trembling, making my steering wheel vibrate. I could feel my heart wanted to bust out of my ribcage, it almost hurt. 

I've never lost my cool like this with other targets, and it's probably because with Jesse...I could be the one lying in a pool of my own blood in the end. 

When my hands stopped shaking, I called Juliet so she could meet me at The Underground. We need to discuss the terms of our contract. 

She told me she'd be there in 30 minutes, but I went there after our call ended. I needed a drink to calm my nerves. 

After I was seated in my back room, I ordered two shots of tequila which disappeared shortly after they touched the table in front of me. I got a hold of myself, shaking my head when the shots were down my throat. 

I'm a fucking assassin and I kill people for a living. Jesse may not be just another target, but he's a target nonetheless and will be terminated. 

I waited a short time for Juliet to show up, and when she did, she was a good client and brought some of the extra money I charged for sending me after a difficult target. 

"So what's up? Why did we need to meet?" She asked as she settled in her seat. 

"As you know, Jesse is a challenging target, but I want to clarify what I mean by ' _challenging_ '. You see...he's an assassin, like me. 'Jesse' most likely isn't even his real name." 

She took a moment to process before responding, "...no wonder he was so secretive and never wanted to take pictures with me...he can't have his face anywhere."

"I was able to watch him kill a target. He's very skilled, maybe even more than I am. This is what I wanted to talk about. If he's too skilled for me to kill, I'll have to back out of the contract. You understand why I take my life and safety into more consideration than your desire for him to die, yes?" 

"Of course. I'll be getting my money back too, right?" 

"Yea, I don't touch a cent of it until my job is done. Money back guaranteed." 

"Ok, cool. But yea, I get it. I appreciate your help." She gave a small smile. 

"No problem, it's what I do." I chuckled lightly. 

We sat there a bit longer, bonding just a little, talking about her and Jesse's break up. 

"I was a blind, incompetent fool. I should've known by his weird patterns that we didn't have a normal relationship. After going out to someplace fun, we'd fuck, then he'd leave right after. He never stayed or slept with me, didn't have social media, never seemed to be listening to me when I'd talk to him..." 

"Sounds to me like he only wanted you for sex. Yea, he took you to fun places, but only to soften you up for later. He used you." 

"He absolutely did," her face stiffened, "he'll pay though. Someone will bring an end to his world, whether it's one of you assassins or myself." 

"Drink to that." I smiled, holding up my martini. 

Juliet clinked her beer on my martini and we drank, giggling after. 

"Oh shit, what time is it?" She asked. 

"Hhmmm, 11:40." I checked my phone. 

"Oof, I should be going now." She set her bottle down and got up. 

"Are you good to drive?" 

"Yea, it was just one beer. You?" 

"I'm good, drive safe." I nodded. 

So she left, and we were settled that if I needed to back out of the contract, I could. Never before have I had to do that with a client, I feel like a coward. But this is my life I'm backing out for. At the end of the day, I have my own back, no one else. 

_Why_ do I do this? 

I do this for my own good. I hunt, kill, spill blood...for my own good. It's the only thing I'm getting paid for, and the only thing I'm good at in this world.


	5. A Name

**Vixen**

"Man, I thought you were fast enough before training. I didn't think you needed to get any faster." Veronica panted after several practice fights. 

"It's good you notice a difference. This hunt is taking longer than I wanted it to." I smiled, wiping the sweat from my forehead. 

Veronica and Jason have been helping me get stronger and faster for the past two weeks. I haven't attempted assassination on Jesse since the sniper incident which was also two weeks ago. 

Tonight, I plan on trying again, but a bit more up close. I'll try to take him down with my obsidian blades that I've been dying to use. 

"Tonight's the night, right?" She asked. 

"For Jesse? Yea, 2nd attempt." 

"I hope all goes well. If he puts his hands on you, cut them off." 

"Definitely, thanks." I chuckled. 

I know, I said information about hunts would stay confidential between me and my client...but Veronica's my best friend, what did you expect? 

Looking towards my building's gym entrance, Jason came in for my strength training. 

"Oof, your man is here, I'll be on my way." Veronica giggled as she gathered her belongings. 

"He's not my man," I sighed, "I'll talk to you later." 

"Let me know how it goes." She waved goodbye. 

I nodded, drank some water, and went to meet Jason at a pull-up bar to start with my arms. 

"Hey, Vixen!" He greeted me with his prince charming smile. 

"Arms now, let's get this done." I jumped and got a hold of the pull-up bar. 

Jason put ankle weights on me and started his timer of 1 minute and 30 seconds. I pulled myself up as many times as I could, and since training started, the number has only increased. 

My arms used to burn and become sore after 20, now I can go up to 80 without them burning. 

Jason's timer went off, "92! That's 7 more than last time, good job." 

"Awesome," I hopped down, "how long am I trying to hold a squat today?" 

"A minute," Jason answered. 

We went to the weights where I put 50 pounds on my shoulders. Jason was behind me in case I couldn't hold the weight anymore, or if my legs gave out. 

"Down, hold." He said when the timer started. 

It was like I could feel my legs turn into iron once I was in a squat. I can't wait to use them in combat! 

I looked up at the mirror in front of me to see my legs and arms, noticing how they appear more defined. And I also noticed something else...

"You know, you could be a little more subtle when looking at my ass," I grunted. 

"Sorry, I miss it." He smirked at me in the mirror. 

"Calm yourself." I rolled my eyes. 

"Can we maybe have some fun after this?" 

"I'll think about it." 

His hands slithered from my butt to my thighs, "please wrap your legs around my waist." 

"Jason, so help me God, I will kick you in the face if you mess up my squat." 

"With those godly feet? I'd be honored." 

"You're so weird." I laughed, still keeping my squat form. 

"I-" Jason started, but stopped just as quickly. 

"Hm?"

"I...can’t wait to have a party in your bedroom." 

"I'm still thinking about it." I shook my head. 

\----------

So, um, thinking about it led to doing it...you get what I mean. 

"This was great as always, but I have shit to get done. I'll call you if I need you." I started getting dressed. 

"Damn, leaving already?" 

"Yes, you know you have to leave too. Get. Dressed." I picked up his shirt and pants nearby, throwing them at him. 

"Alright, alright. Good luck tonight." 

"Thank you." I pulled my pants on, then ran around looking for my shoes. 

Jason saw how frantic I was, "nervous?" 

"A little...but I'm not letting that get in the way." I found one boot, but the other was still missing. 

A minute later, Jason was completely dressed, leaning against my apartment door. He had a smirk on his face watching me look around for my boot. 

"You could help you know." I looked under my sofa. 

"First of all, you didn't even button up your pants. Second of all, your boots are on, tie them." He laughed. 

My eyes went down and saw both of my boots on my feet, and yes, my jeans are wide open. Am I really that scatterbrained right now? 

"Ugh, thanks." I fixed myself up hastily, getting the rest of my gear on. My hand even shook as I put my brown contacts in. 

"Is my weave crooked?" I asked after I put on my wig of brown with blonde highlights. 

"Vixen, it's fine. You can do this! I believe in you." Jason looked at me like he knew I'd come back with another target terminated. 

Well...I don't know...I'm not so sure. 

Jason walked me out to my car, wishing me luck one more time before he left. Sitting in my Jeep, I looked at my tracking system to see where Jesse's car was currently located. 

He surprisingly hasn't found my micro-tracker; he's on the east side of town, his house is on the west side. Perfect. 

I tied my bandana to cover my face from my nose down, and with determination, I drove to the construction site behind his house. 

I kept my tracking system on to know where he was at all times. He's still on the east side, so I'm good. 

After getting my obsidian blades from the back of my car, I ran through the woods to his house. Before doing anything else, I saw where his security cameras were and destroyed them. Once I get inside, I'll find the camera system and destroy that too. 

I tried to get in through downstairs windows, but that didn't work. He does have basement windows though...and who locks those? I tried a basement window and it slid right open like I had a feeling it would. 

Jumping into the basement, I was alert to my surroundings. My boots landed on soft ground which turned out to be foam mats. My eyes scanned the place; nothing but workout machines. This is his gym of sorts? Damn, I want one. 

I found my way up the basement stairs to the main floor. The inside of his house is as neat as the outside; clean and modern. I stood in the foyer, the floors are warm white marble tile, no signs of carpet around. The walls match the floor, smooth marble, and it complements the crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling. 

Enough of that, I went to search for his room. The stairs leading up to the top floor are a black coffee kind of color, dark wood. 

On the top floor, there are 4 doors in a short hallway. When I was watching from the woods outside, I knew his bedroom was the last door on the right. 

I took only one step down the hall before hearing a click from the front door, followed by a couple more clicks. My target's home...and I'm not hidden at all. 

Dashing down the hall, I quickly swung his bedroom door open and got inside. I closed the door softly, then looked around for a hiding spot. Sitting right on a desk though, was the camera system I needed to destroy. 

With an obsidian blade, I cut as many wires on the system as I could; hopefully, that would be enough to render it useless. 

Footsteps are quickly coming up the stairs. I slid his closet door open and took cover in there just as he entered his room. Holding my breath, I was completely silent but ready to fight. 

I heard him take two steps into his room, and he paused. Through the slits in his closet doors, I peeped out to see him swiftly duck down, looking under his bed. 

Observing that no one was there, he sprang back onto his feet and his gaze fixed on the closet. A shiver slithered down my spine, sweat began to seep out of my pores, and my heartbeat picked up its pace. 

Both fists clenched at my sides when he took a step closer. Slowly, he crept over to the closet door I was behind, keeping a fist ready for anything. 

He flung the door open, "I KNEW IT!" 

My eyes immediately saw an escape route through his widely parted legs. I was going to slide under him and attack from behind, but as I bent down, he grabbed my hoodie and yanked me back up to face him. 

"Who sent you?" His light brown eyes bore into my fake dark brown ones. 

"That's," I reached one obsidian blade from its sheath, "confidential." 

My hand jabbed the blade into the arm Jesse used to hold onto my hood. His grip tightened and he pulled me out of the closet, throwing me onto the floor. 

I flipped myself over on my back and he came down on me, pinning my wrists to the ground. 

"Alright, pretty lady, you've got nowhere to go. Tell me, did Scott send you?" He asked. 

I mumbled something, which made Jesse lean down closer to me, "what?" 

"Get off me." I rammed my head into his. 

He released my wrists to rub his red forehead, so I bucked my hips up and he popped right off of me. As soon as I got to my feet, I kicked him on his chest so that he fell back. Quickly now, while he was vulnerable, I took both obsidian blades out, jumped on him, and stabbed...

through his hardwood floor...he moved out of the way just in time. 

Jesse put his empty hands up to show he held no weapons, "Hey, look, I don't like fighting women. Besides, you're too pretty to fight." 

"What? Afraid I'm gonna kill you? Come on," I flipped a blade in my hand, then charged at him, "it's what I came here to do." 

Thinking fast, he jumped across his bed, staying as far away from me as possible until he could get his hands on a weapon to use against me. 

While I was on one side of the room, he stayed on the opposite side. We moved like that until he stood in front of his security camera monitors. 

I readied my blades in both hands and used his bed to jump from, landing on top of him. His back crushed the monitors, definitely broke them to pieces. 

"Fuck you, you owe me $10,000." Jesse groaned while my weight pushed him down harder on the broken system. 

My blades pointed downwards, I made a swiping motion to slit his throat with the both of them, "I owe the dead, nothing." 

I was so fast, I thought I made the cuts to end his life; so sure I'd feel his blood spatter on me, showering me with victory. I was ready for that at least. 

No, this man grabbed my wrists _millimeters_ before my blades grazed his white skin. Then he maneuvered my arms in such a way that if I didn't move with them, they would've been severed from my body. 

I went from being on top of him to hitting his dark, hardwood floor, flat on my face. I soon felt a heavy foot on my back. 

"The only reason I haven't killed you yet is because I still want to know who sent you." His foot went from the bottom of my spine to the top, making it hard to move. 

"Don't you have a wound to dress?" I reminded him. 

"I do, thanks to you. Let me return the favor." His other foot stomped down on my hand, releasing the blade from my grip. 

He picked it up, but that's all I saw. I couldn't look back to predict where he'd stab me...and where would I even go? 

The sound of the blade stabbing into the floor was heard extremely close. It was seconds after that I realized the blood dripping from the side of my neck. 

Of course, it wasn't enough to end my life, he doesn't even want to kill me. But it was enough for me to push up and get his weight off me. If he thought I was just gonna lay there and take it, he's wrong. 

I sat up, took my second blade, and stabbed it into Jesse's thigh. And no, I didn't leave my blade in his thigh, I stabbed as many times as I could. 

"FUCK IT, I'M KILLING YOU." He grabbed my throat with one hand and snatched my blade from me with his other hand. He threw it across the room and did the same with my second blade, leaving me weaponless. All I have now is my body against his. And it's not in a good way. 

"Without your blades, you're nothing," Jesse carried me by my throat out of his room, "so show me what you've got naturally." He threw me down to the floor near his stairs. 

_ That's it.  _

I felt this...this red mist come over me...and it was like I wasn't an assassin. I was a wild animal. 

I swung my leg to collide with his ankles and dropkicked him. Immediately, I flung myself on top of him and punched his throat and face. I did not stop, not even when I saw blood. 

No one is killing me. Not today, not ever. I will survive in this fucked up world and there's not a damn thing anyone can do to stop me. 

Jesse reached up and grabbed the back of my hood, yanking me off of him. His nose and mouth leaked blood from the damage I did. 

He set his hand on my face and bashed the back of my head against the stair railing. Each hit made my vision fuzzy. 

I was able to elbow him in his temples and stagger to my feet...my head has already taken too much. One second, I saw Jesse laying in front of me. The next, he was charging at me full speed. 

After a head-butt and multiple hits to the back of my head, I couldn't jump out of his way in time. 

He tackled me with all the strength he could gather. Behind me, I felt the stair railing give, and we were both falling to the marble floor below. 

My hands needed to hold on to something, so my fingers tangled into Jesse's long hair. I braced myself for impact, feeling my stomach going up, and the rest of me going down. 

In my three years of being an assassin, I've never had a fight this intense. My targets are usually inexperienced fighters who can't throw a punch to save their lives. Now here I am, going down with my target until only one of us is left standing. 

I fell hard on my back, the stair railing pressing against my spine as I landed on it and Jesse landed on top of me. The impact was so great that I couldn't move at first, like my body needed to process what had happened. 

When I finally opened my eyes, one eye was itchy, and Jesse hovered over me. We stared at each other for a moment. That's when I realized his hair was much shorter than I remembered. 

My fingers twitched, still feeling tangled hair in them. I looked at my hand by my side and saw that I held Jesse's wig. 

My eyes flickered back to him to see him still looking down at me. His expression was one of trying to figure something out. 

"Your eyes...they're emerald green, not dark brown. I've only known one pair of emerald eyes that look like yours. And your hair," he tugged my wig off, "it's black." 

I furrowed my brows, "what do you mean?" 

It's like Jesse's known me before...but I don't recall ever meeting him. His face doesn't ring any bells in my memories. 

He plucked my bandana down to reveal the rest of my face, "that nose, those lips...you can't be..." 

And then he said something. A name. A name that hasn't been uttered for years, never spoken aloud for so long. I didn't think I'd ever hear it again. I thought I left it behind me. It brought back many memories, both good and bad. It brought a kind of pain to my heart. 

"...Vidalia?" My name escaped his lips. 

Hearing my original name gave me a burst of energy. With twice my normal strength, I pushed Jesse off of me, grabbed a piece of stair railing, and asked in a voice that could kill, "who are you and where do you know me from?" 

"Whoa, wait! Look," he took his finger and picked at his eyes, removing his contacts, "look in my eyes...do you remember me?" 

"I don't know, man, you're not the only person I've met with blue eyes." I took a step closer, raising the railing to hit him. 

"Angel eyes!" He yelled, covering his head with his arms. 

My arm slowly lowered...it was all coming back to me now, I just need to hear that one more time, "what was that?" 

"Angel Eyes...it was the nickname I gave you all those years ago. Remember me now?" He asked. 

...blue eyes, white skin, black hair, angel eyes? 

And then I realized, 

"...ANDY?!"


	6. Blood, Hugs, and Tears

**3rd Person POV**

"...ANDY?!" Vixen finally figured it out. 

The stair railing dropped from her grip as she slowly stepped closer to Jesse, who was really Andy. She bent down onto her knees, settling in front of him. 

A rhythm of gentle breathing took over the panic in her lungs. Her eyes held onto Andy's for a while...she was still processing that it was him. 

Andy felt similar; he couldn't believe Vixen, whose real name is Vidalia, was staring at him right now, existing in front of him. 

After so many years of separation, going on to live their own lives, they found their way back to each other. 

Vixen inched her hand closer to him until she could reach his tattoo-covered arm. She took his right arm into her hand and scanned until she found what she was looking for. 

There, buried by the surrounding tattoos, was a small, faded heart with a letter V on the inside. 

"Oh my god...Andy, it's really you! Oh my god!" She began to cry and threw herself into his arms. 

"Vidalia, holy shit! I never thought I'd see you again!" He tightly wrapped his arms around her, shedding some tears himself. "Where have you been?! How could you just leave like that?! I fucking thought you died or something!" 

"I'm sorry," Vixen buried her face in his shoulder, "...I'm so sorry." She wiped her tears with her bloody hands, "Fuck, we're bleeding...I have a doctor I can call-" 

"Don't worry about it, I know how to fix us. Come on." Andy held her hand in his and staggered to his feet. 

"You come on," Vixen remembered she stabbed his thigh repeatedly and punched the snot out of him, "tell me where to go." She took his arm and secured it around her shoulder so she could help him walk. 

"Go around the corner and it's the door straight in front of you." Andy hopped on one leg with her. 

Vixen followed his directions, and when she opened the door, Andy flicked the light on. The room looked like a doctor's patient room with a hospital bed, sterile surgical instruments on a sink's countertop, gloves on the pale blue wall, even the lighting was that of a doctor's office, all cold feeling. 

"Really forward, but please take my clothes off." Andy favored. 

"I got it." Vixen undressed Andy down to his boxers so that he could see where exactly he was stabbed. 

"I also need that kit over there." He pointed to the countertop in the corner where a white box was. 

When she gave it to him, he took out a needle and the thread for stitches and started mending his flesh. 

"So, old friend...it's been a long time," he pulled the thread through his skin, "tell me...where did you disappear to midway through senior year of high school?" 

Vixen sat next to him on the hospital bed, "You know how my parents hated me...so I ran away. I lived on the streets, I didn't want to burden anyone. I barely survived after two weeks, but there was no way I was going back to them. I was sleeping in an alleyway, parched and starved, when a good man found me and saved me. His identity, I must keep secret, but he took me to a good place, which I must also keep secret." 

"Vidalia, you could've come to me. We were great friends around that time, we even dated for a year and some months. You know you could've come knocking on my door where you were always welcome. You didn't have to completely vanish like that. And this _man_...did he...make you...this?" Andy looked Vixen up and down, referring to how she came to be the person she is today. 

"He did...Andy, I was never good at school. This...this is what I am good at. This is the only thing I'm good at, and I make money for it too. And you...you also could've done other things with your life, but you're just like me. Why and how?" 

"I never told you this, but I was raised like an assassin. My dad used to be one until he was killed on a hunt, and my mom gave it up soon after he died. I took up assassination in his place, kind of carrying on what he couldn't finish. I do this mostly for him." Andy explained, blood lightly dripping from his nose from when Vixen fucked him up earlier. 

"Wait, raised?" She took Andy's shirt and held it up to his face to soak the blood. 

"Yes. My dad taught me how to fight when I first learned how to walk. From a young age, I could defend myself, and soon learn how to handle weapons. Every day, he'd make time to train me in some type of way. I was learning something new all the time. It was when I started high school that he told me what he and my mom did for a living, and I honestly thought it was pretty cool. When he passed away, I felt like I should keep him alive in me." 

"I never would've thought you'd become an assassin." Vixen cracked a smile. 

"The same goes for you. You didn't strike me as someone who'd be an assassin." Andy flickered his eyes up to her and smiled back. 

"I guess that's part of what makes us so good at it." 

"Haha...wow, I just...you...I can't even speak. How long have you been doing this?" He tied off the stitches on his leg. 

"Trained for 4 years, been hunting for 3 years. Speaking of hunting, you already know my hunt for you is canceled. I could never kill you...sorry for trying to." 

"You didn't know it was me, it's fine." 

"Dude, you look way different than what you looked like in high school. We used to be the same height, now you're three feet taller. You have more tattoos, you're skinnier but still have muscle. Shit, even your face changed." 

"Yea, definitely had a glow up, and just now, you rearranged my nose. You still look like you though...but you've grown. Back then, you were a beautiful girl. Now, you're a beautiful woman." 

"Thank you... need help?" Vixen saw Andy trying to start stitches where she stabbed his arm. 

"Yea, please. Do you know how to stitch?" 

"Why would I have a personal doctor if I did? Tell me what to do, I'll do it." She still took the needle and thread. 

Andy walked Vixen through how to stitch his arm up and she did a very fine job of fixing him. Surprisingly well for a first time. 

"Let me see what I did to your neck. So sorry about that." Andy apologized. 

"It's ok, no worries." Vixen chuckled. 

"Hm...I drew blood, but it's just a scratch. No need for stitches. Here," he grabbed a couple of towels from his light grey cabinets above the sink, "clean up." 

They dampened their towels and started wiping all the blood off of their skin. Vixen cleaned her neck, chest, and hands, "so...Jesse Dowling?" 

"Yea, I'm also Mason Granston and Jack Taylor. What aliases do you go by?" Andy gently dabbed the towel on his face. 

"Maria Suarez and Yvonne Mendez, but most know me as Vixen Stryker." 

"Vixen Stryker? BAD. ASS." He chuckled. 

"Thanks...you missed a spot," Vixen wiped a streak of blood on Andy's chin, "damn, I fucked you up." 

"You really did! What the hell? Who fuckin taught you how to kick ass like that? That's some gang shit. Did you join a gang?" He laughed. 

"No, no, where I went was still secretive and hard to get into though. Random people aren't just chosen. You're chosen when you don't have anything left, except for yourself. You're chosen when you're willing to completely start over, a new life." Vixen thought back to when she was rescued from the streets by Ace. That's another in-depth story for another time. 

"Sooo a cult?" 

"Nooo, just a place that I can't tell you about. Back to you though, you crazy as shit. I followed you on one of your hunts. You went, cut off the man's fingers, and gouged out his eyes. What was that???" 

"My client wanted the man's eyes and fingers, so I delivered. Just doing the job how the client wanted." Andy shrugged, then looked at Vixen and giggled. 

"What?" She was confused. 

"You still have blood spatter on your forehead." He took his cloth and swiped it across her skin, taking the blood with it. 

"Thanks. Ok, now that we patched each other up, we should clean the mess we made. The stairs, the blood, and your room. Oh, and you need clothes." 

"Let's get to it." 

\---------

After Andy and Vixen cleaned the disaster that ensued after their fight, they sat in the living room. On a long black sofa, they lounged and continued talking. 

"Sorry about the security system. $10,000 was it? I'll give the money to you ASAP, I'm usually paid $35,000 for hunts." She promised. 

"I'll handle my cameras, don't worry about it," Andy patted Vixen's back forgivingly, "you were getting $35,000 for my hunt?" 

"Nah, when I discovered you were an assassin, I bumped it up to $75,000." 

"And who sent you? Sorry for the interrogation-" 

"It's ok, I'd be the same way. Your ex-girlfriend, Juliet, sent me. Funny how she contacted me out of all people." Vixen laughed. 

"That bitch! She's crazy! I should've expected this from her." Andy shook his head and rolled his eyes. 

"I mean...I kind of get it though. From what she told me, you used her. When did you turn into an asshole? You weren't like that with me." 

"Vidalia, you were my first girlfriend, of course, I wasn't like that with you. And look, it was a misunderstanding. I wasn't looking for anything long term, but she was." 

"Ahh ok. Good to know you're not always an asshole." She joked. 

"I'm not an asshole!" Andy poked her side. 

"Oh really?" She swatted his hand away. 

"Yea...let me prove it." 

"How?" 

"I'm gonna help you get your coin for my hunt. Since you don't have it in your sweet heart to kill me," he winked at her, "we can fake my death." 

"Of course you're helping me. You don't have it in your sweet heart to be an asshole to me," she winked back at him, "but keep talking." 

"Call her right now and tell her I'm dead. See if she wants proof." He said, showing a smirk. 

Vixen pulled out her work phone from the inside pocket of her jacket and dialed Juliet.

When about 6 trills of the ringer passed, Juliet answered groggily, "hello?" 

"Hey, it's Vixen, the job is done." 

She seemed to wake up a bit more after she heard that, "Done? Really?" 

"Yes...you don't seem to believe me. Is there a problem?" 

"No, no, it's just that I've never done this before. Thank you so much though," Juliet paused for a second, "could you send pictures?" 

"No, Ma'am, too much risk. I can bring you something tangible for proof, like a lock of his hair." 

"Could you bring me his fingernail? The one he keeps painted in red? I know that sounds creepy-" 

"No, I retrieve those kinds of things for proof all the time," Vixen told her, "When can we meet?" 

"Tomorrow? 10PM?" 

"You got it. Have a good rest of your night." She hung up and looked at Andy, "she wants your red fingernail." 

"A fingernail? Easy." Andy got up from the couch and went to the trash can in his kitchen. He reached in and dug out an actual fingernail that wasn't painted, but still real. 

He put it in a little plastic bag, then came back to Vixen who was waiting on the couch. 

"Here, a fingernail." He gave her the bag. 

"Wha-whose is this?! Did you just rip it out?!" Vixen freaked.

"It's mine, I lost this nail a little while ago. You can take it and paint it red. Do a sloppy job and chip the paint, or just use a red sharpie." 

"Ok...and what if she sees you on the street one day? How will that play out?" 

"She won't, I never go out anywhere. And when I do, I wear one of my disguises. You'll be fine." Andy shrugged it off. 

"Ok, Andy...well, it's 2AM, I should be going." Vixen stood up and tucked the fingernail in her jacket pocket. 

"You're just gonna leave without exchanging numbers? I haven't seen you in over 7 years, Vidalia! And look at us, we're both assassins, nothing wrong with being friends again." 

"Hey now, I was just about to ask for your number," she laughed, "also, call me Vixen if we're in a public setting." 

"Same to you, call me Jesse." Andy smiled and readied his phone to add Vixen as a contact. 

The two exchanged numbers and stepped outside into the cool summer night. They stood in Andy's backyard since Vixen parked her car on the other side of the woods. 

"Text or call me anytime, babe, I'd love to catch up with you some more." Andy smiled at Vixen under the moonlight. 

"Ew, don't call me ' _babe_ ', we're not dating," she thought back to the cringe-worthy teenagers they used to be, "we're friends. I'll see you around." 

"Goodnight." Andy bent down and hugged Vixen before she left. It was a hug that lasted for a good century and a half, one of the best kinds of hugs. 

He watched as she disappeared into the woods, making sure she made it through ok. And then he stood there for a while even after she left. 

It's been such a long time since they last saw each other. So long that Andy thought Vixen was dead, never to be seen again by his eyes. Now that they've crossed paths, he couldn't possibly just release her without seeing her another time. 

When Andy decided to follow in his parent's footsteps, he left his old life behind; his friends, his college plans, and even his name. Since then, it's just been him and his mother. She's the only person he could really trust. Yes, he has assassin friends, but he'd never fully learned to trust them. 

Having Vixen back in his life, he could finally have another person to trust. Their history together is deeper than what anyone would expect. 

The feeling is mutual for Vixen. She's kept her circle extremely tight, having only Ace and Veronica as people she considers family. When she realized the person she was trying to kill was Andy, she cried tears of joy and regret. The joy came from seeing him after a while, and the regret came from the wounds she inflicted on him. 

"Oh man," she remembered when she got home, "Veronica's in for a real shock when I tell her what went down."


	7. Bruised Up Bitches

**3rd Person POV**

Sitting on her bed at 3AM, Vixen was messily painting Andy's fingernail, and on the phone with Veronica, telling her the story of how she and " _Jesse_ " have known each other before. 

"Girl, that's crazy! That sounds like it could only happen in a TV drama." Veronica was also wide awake. She was doing surveillance on her own target, but she doesn't mind taking a break for a couple minutes. 

"I know! It's funny how the world works...I never thought we'd meet again. And I love how after we found out who we were, we instantly reconnected and we didn't treat each other as strangers." Vixen smiled as she thought back to the old days and compared them to now. 

"That's so cute how you guys dated in high school. Why did y'all break up? Why haven't I heard of him before?" 

"It happened a long time ago. I didn't think it was relevant to my life now, so I never told you. We broke up because I felt like I was a bad influence on him. He did very well in school...I was never good at it. We dated from the beginning of junior year to the middle of senior year. During that time, I also started skipping school and not doing a single piece of work in class. I even got suspended for speaking very rudely to teachers, and vandalism,” Vixen explained. 

"Ohhh, so you didn't want to rub off on him. That's understandable...so are y'all back together or what?" 

"Caaallmmm down, no. He and I are different people now than before. The only thing we have in common is that we're in the same line of work. And the last relationship he was in resulted in his ex sending me to kill him. I think he needs a break from dating." 

"You have a good point. If you had to pick, would you date Jesse or Jason?" 

"Neither, stop trying to get me into a relationship." Vixen rolled her eyes and laughed. Veronica has been trying to find Vixen a man for a while now, but it's just not how Vixen imagines herself. 

As an assassin, she trusts practically no one except for Veronica and Ace. Anyone new in her life would have to wait a while for trust to form. Vixen feels like she's perfectly fine on her own, no need for a man to take care of her. She's an independent woman. She wouldn't need a man, she'd just want one. And if that man left, that'd be fine. She can do her own thing with or without him. 

"Well, who are you gonna have kids with?" Veronica asked like it was a normal question. 

"Bitch, why would I want to bring a child into this world? You know that even after we retire from assassination, we're never really retired. We're just harder targets to kill. Kids are too much to work with, and it's heartbreaking if they get hurt just because they're mine,” Vixen said as she blew to dry the paint on Andy's nail. 

"I know we can never truly settle down...we've done too many things, finished too many jobs right from the first one. I just like to dream sometimes." 

"Dream a little more realistically, it hurts less." 

"But then it wouldn't be dreaming," Veronica sighed, "oh! I gotta go, target is on the move. Bye!" 

"Bye." Vixen hung up. 

Veronica is definitely the more imaginative one of the two. She's all about someday living a normal life when she's finished with assassination...she dreams about it at least. 

Vixen knew when she accepted Ace's offer, she'd have to leave normal life behind. She knew it from the beginning and has come to terms with it. 

Not many friends, no contact with biological family, no kids, a life of danger, and staying high alert at all times. It was either this life or no life, so she chose life, and she fights for it every day. 

\---------

The following day, at the scheduled time, Vixen met with Juliet at The Underground. She was sure to bring Andy's nail. 

"I believe this is what you asked for." Vixen dangled the bag with the nail in it, then set it down in front of Juliet on the table. 

"Yes...wow, it still feels too good to be true." She smiled, examining the nail. 

"Well, not to rush anything, but I did what you asked of me. I take this very seriously. Where is what I asked of you?" 

"I have the money right here. I've already paid $40,000, here's the other $35,000 for a total of $75,000." She handed Vixen a tote bag filled with cash. 

"Thanks for doing business with me, have a nice night," Vixen got out of her seat, "Remember, this stays between us as the contract states. Trouble shouldn't find either of us." 

"Leaving already?" 

"Did you want us to stay and get drinks? I'm sorry, but I need to go. My back is killing me." 

"No, no, we just usually spend more time here. It feels odd now that it's over. I'll be on my way too." Juliet gathered her things. 

Both women walked out together, said their final goodbyes, and went their separate ways. 

Vixen was in a hurry to get home. It's the day after she fell when Andy tackled her and broke his stair railing, and her back has so many bruises... _so many bruises._

As she entered her apartment complex, Julio (the landlord) greeted her, "Hola, Vixen!" 

"Julio! Hey!" She went up to him and shook his hand. 

"How are you?" He asked, still rolling the r in " _are_ ". 

"Meh, not too good. You know what I do. My back is all bruised up from my last job." 

"Hmmm, hielo?" He offered her ice.

Vixen studied some Spanish with Ace, so she understands a little more than just the basics. 

"Si," she nodded, "mucho hielo por favor." And that translates to " _yes, lots of ice please_ ". 

Julio helped Vixen carry buckets of ice to her apartment bathtub. She'd be taking an ice bath to ease her bruises. 

They filled her tub halfway with ice, then Vixen let cold water run to fill the rest. 

"Gracias for the help." She thanked him with a smile. 

"No problema. You help me, I help you. I never forget what you did for me." He assured her it was nothing. 

When Vixen was fresh from graduating as an assassin, she needed to find a place to live. The problem was that she had absolutely no money. She also couldn't stay at the assassin facility forever, Ace was always looking for newcomers. 

Since Vixen was officially an assassin, Ace gave her a client to work with. That client was Julio, and he wanted the man who killed his brother, dead. And that, Vixen could do. 

Under their terms and conditions, Vixen did what she was asked. Messily as expected for her first target, but still. So Julio, like he and Vixen agreed, repaid her by giving her a place to stay in his apartment building. 

She now lives there for free, and for as long as she wants to stay. It's been that way for the past 3 years. Their agreement stands forever, like all the others. 

For Julio, a free apartment for life isn't enough to repay Vixen for what she did, so he helps her whenever he can. 

Once she was left alone in her apartment, she undressed, looking at her back in the slightly dirty bathroom mirror. 

"Oh my god..." Her eyes widened a bit; she wasn't expecting such dark bruises. 

The bruises were under her shoulder blades in the pattern of horizontal lines. Most of them were dark blue and red, others were just regular purple. 

She should've expected that though, it hurt when she put any kind of weight on her back. She can't sit properly in her car, has trouble laying down, and can't strain her back too much. 

She quickly submersed herself in the ice bath, laying on her stomach instead of her back. Taking deep breaths, her body got used to the coldness of the water. This would only take 10 minutes to reduce pain and swelling. 

On the toilet with the top down next to her, her personal phone started ringing. Without looking at who it was, she pressed the button to answer the call and put it on speaker.

"Speak,” she said. 

"Well, hello to you too," Andy responded. 

"Oh hey! What's up?" Vixen got excited and shivered at the same time. 

"I just wanted to know how it went with my ex." 

"Got my coin," her teeth chattered, "she believes you're dead." 

"Ok good, are you ok?" He noticed the odd sound. 

"Yea, just taking an ice bath for my bruises." 

"Right, I forgot we plummeted to the marble floor from the top floor. At least you don't have bruises on your face, _hahahaaaaa_." 

"Fuck you, I apologized for that already." 

"Fuck me? When are you coming over to do that?" 

"Oh, stop it." Vixen laughed. 

"Alright, I hope you feel better soon. Let me know if you need anything." 

"Same to you, night." She hung up. 

When there was nothing to distract her, Vixen could feel the cold around her again. It's only been about 3 minutes. At around 5 minutes, the feeling will go away. 

She stared at her hands in the water and rested her head on the wall of the tub in front of her. Thinking back to when she was hunting Andy, she couldn't believe how much he's changed. So much that she didn't even recognize him. And it's not just his looks, he, himself, has changed drastically. 

From what Vixen has seen, he treats women like entertainers, things to play with until he gets bored. 

" _It's pretty sick how he left Juliet_ ," her mind spoke to her, " _he strung her along for a while, making her think she really meant something. He played with her feelings, and if I wasn't the one sent after him, he'd probably be dead._ " 

She remembered him at AssassinCon, surrounded by about 10 women who eagerly wanted him. She remembered when she passed by him and he looked at her for a second. 

He had this look in his eyes that made you wonder just how many people he's killed. And this smirk that made you realize he's probably lost count. 

He's very different with many of the factors in his life, but he'd always treat Vixen nicely. After all, he loved her once. Nothing would ever change that. 

Once the 10 minutes were up, Vixen got out of the tub and began drying herself off. Then, how convenient, there was a knock on her door. 

She wrapped her towel around her, picked up an obsidian blade on her nightstand, and approached the door. Knocks don't usually fall on her door at 11:30PM on Wednesdays. 

She was surprised when she saw her princely doctor with benefits through her peephole. 

"Jason," she opened her door, "...don't you work at the facility tomorrow? What are you doing here so late?" 

"I heard from Veronica that you fell over some stairs? And your back hurts like hell? I have a good cream to help you heal quicker." 

"Oh...yea, it hurts a lot. So much that I wouldn't be able to compensate you like I normally would. So how much do you want in cash for this?" She let him in and sat on her couch. 

"Vixen, I may be your doctor with benefits, but I'm a good person too. I'm doing this because I'm a good person," his voice softened, "and...and I-" 

But Vixen didn't hear that, his voice was too soft, "I'm sorry, I'm not used to things being free like that. I always assume everything has a price. So what's this cream you're giving me?" 

"It's-it's a cream that goes deeper into your skin and replenishes from the inside out. Great for cuts, bruises, stitches, stuff like that. You're supposed to put it on before bed so it can sink in while you sleep." 

"Great! You came just in time. Would you mind putting it on for me?" Vixen sat on her knees with her back facing Jason. She moved her hair to rest on her shoulders and lowered her towel to show him her bruises. 

"Damn, you really took a tumble." He cringed at how bad it looked. 

"Mhm, just took an ice bath too." 

Jason took some cream into his hand and began rubbing it into Vixen's back, her skin still cold from the ice. He made sure he was gentle and didn't apply any hard pressure, "sooo was your hunt successful?" 

" _Veronica didn't tell him...good_." She thought. 

"Yes, it was," she twirled the obsidian blade in her hand, "thank you for all of your help. I wouldn't have been fast or strong enough on my own." 

Jason doesn't need to know about Andy and Vixen's past. Jason doesn't need to hear the story, he doesn't need to know who Andy is, and he doesn't need to know Andy's still alive. Jason isn't Veronica, Jason isn't Ace. It's done, it's been settled, we're moving on. 

"Any time, I'm always up to help you." He smiled. 

Before Jason left, he assisted Vixen in getting dressed and tucked her into bed, leaving a glass of water on her nightstand in case she got thirsty. 

They said their " _goodnight_ "s and Jason left, letting Vixen know the bruise cream was on her living room table. 

When she heard the door close, Vixen got up to make sure she was alone. She locked all of her locks, dumped Jason's glass of water and got her own, then got back into bed. 

She laid there, thinking of Jason and how he's taken care of her injuries for the longest time. She recalled seeing his face throughout the years...and how it's changed. 

Not his skin or any features, but the expressions he gives her. They went from " _hello_ " to " _hey, sexy lady_ " to something she couldn't quite put her finger on. She just knew she didn't like it. 

She closed her eyes, trying to figure out where she's seen that kind of expression before.


	8. Blast from the Past (Part 1)

(A/n: From here on out, the chapters titled "Blast from the Past" will be about Vixen and Andy's past. In these chapters, Vixen will be addressed as Vidalia because, in these times, she hasn't changed her name yet. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!) 

**Vidalia**

My 6AM alarm went off...you know what else is about to go off? Me. Another day I'm alive is another day I wish I were dead. 

This life, my life, is one that I wouldn't wish upon anyone. Not even the cruelest person in the world. No one deserves this. 

I dragged myself out of bed to my shitty ass bathroom in my shitty ass...house? I don't even know what to call the place I live in. It's that bad. 

My eyes felt heavy while I brushed my teeth, and wanted to stay shut when I washed my face with warm water. I wouldn't dare fall asleep in the bathroom though, it's dirty and crusty as fuck like the rest of my house. My room is as clean as I can keep it. 

I stayed in my pajamas and went to see what I could have for breakfast. This was always a fun game of if I eat today or not. 

As expected, there were only spiders in the kitchen cupboards to greet me, an occasional roach now and then. If only my parents weren't alcoholics...oh well. 

With the volume low, I let my radio play as I waited to leave for school. Ha...I know, why not use my phone? Um, we can't afford that luxury. I have a flip phone though, so that's cool. 

" _Jealousy, turning saints into the sea, swimming through sick lullabies, choking on your alibis_..." I softly sang along to the music. I really don't need to be waking up my parents with my noise. They're currently passed out in the living room which is right next to my room, and the walls are thin. 

On the ground next to my bed, my little red flip phone started buzzing. I reached down, reading the name of who was calling. 

"Hey, baby," I answered. 

"Morning, babe. I'm coming to get you, turning into the ghetto right now,” my boyfriend said. 

I snatched my backpack from inside my closet, opened my bedroom window, and climbed outside into the warm air. Don't even worry about it, my house is a single story. And if I don't need to wake my parents, I _DO NOT_ need to wake my parents. 

As soon as my boyfriend pulled up, I ran to his car and jumped in. 

"Hey, Andy!" I hugged him tightly. He smelled clean like fresh laundry, I always loved that. 

"Hey, beautiful!" He hugged me back, then tilted my chin to look at him. 

My hand caressed his cheek and brought him close, brought his lips to connect with mine. His hugs, kisses, love, and existence...he's what keeps me from ending it all. 

Andy and the entirety of his being are what keep me grounded to this earth. 

He was about to start driving when he did a double-take at me, "that's new." 

"What?" I raised my brow. 

"That bruise on your shoulder...did _they_ do that to you?" 

"He told me to clean the living room. I said I would in a minute because I was brushing my hair after my shower. He went and got a can of wood polisher, then threw it at me. I had to clean it that second,” I explained the events of yesterday evening. " _He_ " refers to my dad. " _She_ " refers to my mom. 

"That asshole. You should just come live with me." 

"We can't live together so soon. We've been dating for 2 and a half weeks, your parents don't even know about us." 

"It shouldn't matter how long we've been dating. They abuse you, so you should leave." 

"It wouldn't be that easy...they wouldn't forget about me that easily." 

"Well if you ever need a break from them, I can pick you up whenever." 

He started driving us to school, both front seat windows down, and the sweet summer breeze blowing through. I always loved the smell of the morning air and the freshness of the dewdrops. Then there was the sky with the sun barely over the horizon, painting the clouds with streaks of pink and light orange. 

Andy turned the radio on to the station I was listening to in my room. He knew that one was my favorite. 

"Hey, seatbelt, put it on." He noticed. 

"Right." I remembered, strapping it on. 

"Did you eat this morning?" 

"No, there was nothing in my kitchen." 

"Where do you want to eat?" 

"Chick-fil-a?" 

"Anything you want." He smiled and looked at me with his beautiful blue eyes. 

Andy...he's so good. All it took was a " _hi_ " in freshman year and I was blessed from that moment on. Slowly, I let him into my life, and despite how much of a mess I am, he stayed. We're now juniors, and going strong. 

I never ask, but Andy always gives. He takes care of me, he's there for me when I need him, he fucking cares about me. At least someone in this world does. 

We got our Chick-fil-a and went off to school. Last year was when I started skipping my classes, but Andy's trying to keep me in check this year. He walks me to my classes, making sure I get to all of them. 

We got to my first class and he left me with, "see you at lunch. We're going to Sonic." Then pecked my lips before going to his class. 

\---------

Andy and I met back up at his car after school. 

"So I was thinking we could see a movie this weekend." Andy opened the car door for me. 

"Hell yea, take me wherever you wanna go," I said when he sat in the driver's seat. 

Then he looked at me for a minute, with adoration in his expression, "you know, your eyes change shades sometimes. They get bright when you're happy and go dark when you're mad. So pretty. I've never seen eyes like yours before." 

" _My_ eyes? They're nothing compared to yours, Andy. When I look at you, I see an angel." I intertwined our fingers when I took his hand into mine. 

Andy knew how much I despised my house, so he drove slow. But in time, he pulled up by my mailbox. 

"Are you good to go now or do you wanna go somewhere else?" He asked. 

"I should just go in now. They give me less crap that way." I grabbed my backpack. 

"Vidalia..." he started, taking a hold of my hand with both of his, "I hate when they hurt you. Every time I see you, they give you something new. This has been happening since sophomore year." 

"I know...and I'm sorry I don't do anything about it anymore. Remember how bad it got the last time I fought back?" 

"Yea, they gave you a black eye, fucking pissed me off. Look, if they hurt you again, I want you to call me. I'll come get you." 

"I can't just leave like that, they'll come looking for me. And when I come back, they'll hurt me even more." 

"Fine, I'll come kick some ass." 

"They'll call the cops, I don't need you getting arrested." 

"I want to protect you, babe, what can I do?" The sad look on his face killed me on the inside. 

"I don't think there's anything you can do. It'll all be over soon though. We have this year, senior year, then I can leave with you forever." 

He sighed, "ok...I love you." 

His lips placed a kiss on my hand and let it go. 

"I love you too, bye." I leaned over to him and kissed his lips before stepping out. 

Andy doesn't drive off until he sees me crawl back into my window safely, and even after that, he lingers. I think he stays behind just in case I change my mind about going somewhere. 

I stood in my room, the house seeming to be quiet and empty. Someone's here though, I saw my father's car outside. 

"Vidalia," he called from the living room, "come here." 

I dropped my backpack and went over to where he sat on the couch, keeping what I thought was a safe distance, "yea?" 

"Who is that picking you up and dropping you off?" He put the curtain he was peeking through down. 

"That's my friend, Andy. The friend I'm always hanging out with." 

"You're lying. I saw you guys pull up, you did a little more than just hanging out. Try again." 

"...that's my _boyfriend_ , Andy." I corrected myself. 

"Who told you you could have a boyfriend?" 

"...no one-" 

"So why do you have one?" 

"I don't want to fight with you anymore. Can we please stop?" I pleaded. “We used to be happy, remember? You, mom, and I, we used to be happy. I wish we could go back to that." 

"Ask your mom why we're messed up, and tell me what lie she tells you." 

"What do you mean?" I was confused. 

"Just ask her." 

"Ok..." 

"Here's a hint: take a real good look at your eyes." He waved his hand for me to go think about it. 

My eyes? 

I grabbed my makeup mirror on my dresser and looked at them. My eyes...they're just fuckin’ eyes. I don't get it. 

They're big with emerald green irises like they always have been. I don't know where I got them though. My parents both have brown eyes. 

Hold on...no. Nooo, she couldn't have. But maybe she did. 

I heard the front door open, heavy footsteps, and bags. That's my mom with groceries. Half of it would be food that lasts 4 days, the other half would be some sort of alcohol. 

"Vidalia! Come help with these groceries!" She yelled for me. 

I went and helped her put food away, really happy that she got some fruits, happy she got food in general. 

"I have a question, mom," I said a little loud so my dad could hear. 

"What's that?" 

"You and dad both have brown eyes. Where do my green eyes come from?" 

"Really not sure about that, probably a harmless genetic mutation. Don't worry about it." She shrugged it off. 

"A genetic mutation, huh? That's a good one." My dad leaned on the doorway to the kitchen. 

"...what, Thomas?" She put down what she had in her hands. 

"I said that's a good one, her eye color being a mutation. Don't you think she's old enough to know?" 

"Know what?" 

"You know whose eyes those are." He stared daggers at her. 

"I don't know what you're suggesting. What is Vidalia old enough to know about?" 

"TO KNOW ABOUT RICKY, SYLVIA! TELL ME THOSE AREN'T HIS EYES IN VIDALIA." 

"A-are you kidding me?! Ricky was a long ass time ago, I thought we were past him-" 

" _Past him?!_ Part of him has been with us for _17 years!_ " He gestured toward me. "My parents didn't have those eyes, your parents didn't have those eyes, but Ricky did. I only met him once, I'd never forget those eyes. You've been lying to me, and now to Vidalia. ' _Genetic mutation_ ' my ass." He spat at her. 

"WH-...fine, Thomas. FINE. I _DID_ SLEEP WITH RICKY ALL THOSE YEARS AGO. YES, VIDALIA IS HIS. AND YOU KNOW WHAT?! I WISH I RAN OFF WITH HIM INSTEAD OF YOU." My mother grabbed a bottle of vodka and stalked past him. Her body was stiff and flexed. 

I was speechless at what she admitted. I never thought or suspected her of something like that. And this guy I've been calling " _dad_ " isn't my father. This guy who's laid his hands on me to hurt me is not my father. He's just some guy.

"OFF TO FUCK ANOTHER ONE OF YOUR COWORKERS?" He shouted after my mom.

"WELL IM DEFINITELY NOT FUCKING YOU, THAT'S FOR SURE." She slammed her door. 

He stayed in place for a moment before walking past the kitchen. I was cautious when I followed him. 

I felt tears welling up in my eyes, "is that why you hate me? Because I'm not your child?" 

"No, Vidalia...you have not only his eyes but also his smile. You remind me too much of that fucker, get out of my sight." He blocked me out of his vision with his hand. 

"You and I, we loved each other at one point," I let out a sob, "we loved each other unconditionally. Part of you already had a feeling I wasn't yours. Didn't matter who I came from, you loved me." 

"I did when you were first born." He walked up to me and softly held my face in one of his hands. He...he's actually being gentle. "But now that your mother finally spilled the truth after _17 years of lies_ ," his grip on my face tightened, "I look at you and I can only see him." 

His hand was squeezing so forcefully that my jaw hurt in his grasp. His eyes seemed to burrow into mine, drunk and full of rage, " _Ricky...I could kill you._ " 

It was like he really didn't see me anymore, he saw Ricky standing in front of him. 

I yanked my face away and darted to my room, locking the door behind me. My back rested itself against a wall and I slid down to the floor. 

So I'm the product of an affair my mom had. And that man in the living room looks at me like I'm the guy that got her pregnant. As if I haven't been through enough already...

\----------

"He's seen me as Ricky ever since my eyes stayed green...he hates me more than anything." I tried keeping my voice steady for Andy to understand me on the phone. 

"Well, that's stupid. You're not Ricky, and your mom was the one that slept with him. It's her he should hate, not you,” he responded. 

"If only my eyes turned out to be brown...think how different shit would be." 

"But they turned out green, and to me, they're blessed by the gods. Don't hate your eyes because of what that asshole says." 

"Dude, I wish I was never born to begin with. What the fuck even is my life? Why did I have to be born to these people? Why can't things fucking be different?" 

"No one chooses to be born, we just are. But think...if things were different. We wouldn't have met. We wouldn't have each other in moments like these." 

"Very true, baby." I smiled and gave a little laugh. 

"Now that you're alive, though, you can choose death by your own hand, or choose life. So...what are you going to do?" He asked. 

"For us, Andy...I choose life." 

I could hear his smile through the phone, "that's my girl."


	9. Suit & Tie

**Vixen**

When my bruises were pretty much healed a week and a half later, I went over to Andy's house so we could spend some more time catching up. 

I parked in his driveway like a normal person this time. I saw he already got a new camera system, and he saw me pulling up, so he opened the front door before I stepped out of my car. 

"Hey, Vidalia!" He waited by his door. 

"Andyyyyyy!!!" I got out of my car and ran to him. 

We hugged each other gently. I snuggled my face into Andy's chest since I was that short compared to him. 

Today is a chill day, so we aren't wearing any gear. I'm wearing a tank top and sweatpants with converse. I put my brown contacts in out of habit. Andy's wearing black skinny jeans and a ripped up shirt. He has his wig on, also probably out of habit. 

"Come on in, mi casa es su casa." He let me in. 

"Dude, I love your house. It's so pretty." I looked around like it was the first time I've seen it. 

"Thanks! When do I get to see where you live?" 

"Whaaattt??? My little place? Oh, you don't want to see that. It's-it's nothing." 

"Oh, so you get to break into my house and see it, but I can't come over to yours? Some friendship we have." 

"Ugh, fine...it's just nothing compared to this. You can come over whenever, just let me know first." I gave in. 

"Yay! Alright," he closed the door, "have you eaten?" 

That question brought back memories of old times between him and I. 

"I could eat." I shrugged. 

"Come, we can make sandwiches." He led me to his kitchen. 

He began getting all the ingredients for a sandwich and placing them in front of me on the island I sat at. 

"I'm glad to see your face bruises are healing nicely. Just hints of purple here and there." I noticed. 

"I'm happy you're feeling better too. Thanks for the cream you shared." 

"No problem," I grabbed some bread, "how's your mom?" 

"She's good! We should go see her sometime. I know she'd be excited to see you. She and I both thought you died after your sudden disappearance. I still haven't told her you're fine, I thought she'd want to see it to believe it." He put some ham and cheese next to me.

"Awww, Amy misses me?" I chose the ham first. 

"Hell yea, she does! You're the only girlfriend of mine she actually liked. The others...not so much." Andy laughed. 

"Ah...how many others were there?" I got curious. 

He stopped and looked at me, "Vidalia-" 

"I just wanna know. I'm not gonna get mad, you're not my man." 

"There were many." 

"Numbers." I clarified.

"Uuhhh...6 or 7?" 

"That's all you had to say." I chuckled, carrying on with my sandwich. 

"How about you?" He returned the question. 

"Actual boyfriends? Just you." 

" _Actual boyfriends?_ What are other categories for your relationships?" He made squinty eyes at me.

"Oh...um...friends with benefits." I looked down at my sandwich. 

" _Vidalia!_ " Andy gasped. 

"WHAT?! I was too focused on myself, I didn't have time for a relationship! And now, I just don't trust anyone enough." 

" _Now?_ You're still with this person?" 

"Not _with_ him. He's not my man." I shook my head. 

"I mean...he may as well be if y'all are seeing each other like that." He smirked. 

"It's not serious." I rolled my eyes. 

We made our sandwiches and stayed sitting at Andy's island, talking a lot about the present as the past is something more sensitive. 

"I've also been meaning to ask you something.”I ate some and continued. “When we first started fighting after you found me hiding in your closet, you asked if Scott sent me...who is this Scott? Why would he send someone after you? If you're in real trouble with Scott, I'd happily help you take him out." 

"Ah, Scott," Andy's words were a little muffled by the food in his mouth, "he's the man that killed my father." 

"OOF, sorry I asked." I immediately apologized. 

"No, it's fine, I would've spilled to you anyway. I asked if he sent you because I did try to kill him once already, but I failed. That was 2 or 3 years ago. He saw my face and knew my name. I've been looking out for him ever since." 

"Damn...well if you plan on trying again and need any help at all, I'm here for you." 

"Thank you, I think I'll definitely need you. And hey, if you'd like my assistance with any of your targets, I got you." He smiled. 

"How do you acquire targets on your own?" I asked. Ace has always managed my clients, I never had to look for any. 

"I worked with my parent's assassin acquaintances. They gave me people who needed my services. When I had enough money at 20 years old, I moved out of my mom's house. This is my 3rd house." 

"I assume you moved because of Scott." 

"And my ex." He added. 

"Right. Are the jobs steady?" 

"I currently have like 80 grand saved." 

I was paralyzed in place...ONLY 80 GRAND?! I make more than that in a month! 

"I-I think you should become a part of the facility I trained from. It's a really good system, work is always available, there's protection from the law...would you be interested?" I offered. 

How much he makes really scares me. If Ace made one thing clear, it's that we should save as much money as possible in case we need to flee the country or get out of jail. I already know 80 grand will not get Andy far. From all of the work Ace has given me, I've been able to accumulate about 2 million dollars in savings. 

"I trust you. If you think it's a good place for me to be, I'll do whatever is required of me to join." He nodded in agreement. 

I let out a sigh of relief. My body eased itself from the fear of Andy getting in trouble one day and not having enough money to get out of it. 

He noticed and chuckled lightly, "you worried about me?" 

"Of course...you're someone I care very deeply for. If you were ever arrested and sent to jail, I'd give everything to get you out," I told him. 

He's provided for me before. Emotionally, physically, and mentally, he'd been there for me and gave me his all. Now, it's my turn to provide for him in any way I can. I will give him everything like he did for me. 

"Awww, you loooove me." He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and snuggled his face against mine. 

"I do." I smiled so hard that my eyes closed, and snuggled him back. 

\-----------

After finishing lunch, I decided to step outside for a minute and call Ace to arrange a meeting for him and Andy to get acquainted. 

"Vixen, hello!" He answered. 

"Hey, Ace! How are you?" A grin made its appearance on my face from hearing his voice. Man, I love Ace. 

"I'm doing well, and you?" 

"Mmm, I need a favor." 

"And what's that?" 

"You see, I bumped into one of my old friends, and he's in the same line of work as me. He's an assassin. The thing is, he doesn't get as many jobs as I do. Therefore, he isn't saving as much money as he should if he gets caught. What I'm asking you for is to meet him, and if you authorize it, let him join the system," I explained, nearly out of breath. 

"Wooooaaahhhh, woah, woah...woah." He wasn't liking the idea. 

"I know that's a lot to take in, but he and I can explain it all if we can have a meeting with you. Please? I wouldn't ask you if he was someone I didn't trust." I pleaded. 

"For you, Vixen, I have time today. A meeting at 5." 

"Thank you!" I squealed. "We'll see you then, bye!" 

"Goodbye, dear." He gave a little laugh and hung up. 

As soon as I stepped foot back inside of Andy's house, I let him know we have a meeting in an hour.

"Today? Aw, shit...do I need to look presentable?" Andy tugged at his torn up shirt. 

"Preferably, yes, I really want him to like you." I stressed a little bit. 

"Ok, ok...come on, to my room." He took my hand and sped walked upstairs with me. 

We went to his room where he opened his closet wide open for me to see what's inside. Shirts of many different colors, shiny shoes, suit jackets...very good. 

"My boss likes suits, wear a good suit." I guided him. 

"Ooo, the red plaid then." Andy proudly whipped out a... _loud_ , blast of red, suit. 

"Oh...nooo. That's for more of a party kind of setting. Think ' _business meeting_ '." 

"Damn, I love the red suit. Hmmm...clean dark grey?" 

"Perfect!" The suit definitely reminded me of Ace. 

I left him to change and waited on the stairs. About half an hour later, he came out with his short hair slicked down with gel, looking very professional in his suit. Something was missing though...

"You look great...do you have a tie to go with it?" I looked him up and down. 

"...Nooo, that was destroyed!" A worried look took over his features. 

"Actually, I think I have one at my place. Let's go, you can come see it." I got up and went down the stairs. 

We left in our own cars in case one of us had to go somewhere the other didn't need to be. Andy followed me for 25 minutes to get to my apartment around the downtown area. 

We walked into my complex, I greeted Julio, and led Andy to my small apartment. 

"Sooo, this is my place," I said as I unlocked and opened the door. 

He looked around, "I don't know what you were so afraid of. Your place is just as good as mine, doesn't matter how big it is." 

"Thanks...I was just a little embarrassed." I gave a small smile. 

"Nothing to be embarrassed about, you're doing very well for yourself." He smiled back at me, then his eyes wandered to my walls. They spotted a picture, and he asked, "who's that?" 

It was a picture of Veronica and I at my birthday party a year ago. Man, that was a crazy party. Veronica got drunk as shit, she found a dude, she made out with this guy, he was really cute, but then it turned out that that guy had a baby...anyway-

"That's my best friend. We were celebrating my birthday," I said, heading to my room. 

I saw one of Jason's ties around here somewhere...

The striped pattern of the tie peeked out from under my bed. I bent down, picked it up, and dusted it off, "I got the tie." 

He put it on, looking at himself in my living room mirror, "better?" 

"Yes," I nodded in approval, "but just in case my boss doesn't like you..." 

"...mhmm?" Andy waited to hear the rest. 

"You'll need to ride with me in my trunk so you don't know where the facility is. If he doesn't like you, he wouldn't want you knowing where he's located." 

"I get that, I'll ride in the trunk then." 

So off we went to the facility on the outskirts of town. I even drove around some other places on the way so Andy wouldn't remember the way by the turns I took. 

The facility has several entrance points; small ones like secret tunnels that look like sewers, and big ones that can fit cars. 

We were now very close on the deserted road I was on. I slowed my speed and put my window down. 

To activate the entrance under the road, I held my facility ID card out my window on its lanyard. There are scanners that scan for ID cards and open the entrance if an ID card is detected.

The road ahead of me lifted part of itself up to fit my car, and under the road we went, down to the facility. 

I parked in our little parking area, then got Andy out of the trunk. He straightened out his suit and followed me to the doors of the facility where two guards stood. 

"Vixen Stryker, we know you, but who is this with you?" The tall, bald, muscular, tattooed guard asked, standing in our way. His name, as I can recall, is Motor Boat. 

"Hello to you too, Motor Boat. This is Jesse Dowling with me, we have a meeting with the boss," I told him. 

Both Andy and I were searched for weapons before being able to pass by. 

"So your boss...is he the same guy that got you off the streets?" Andy asked me while I led him to Ace's office. 

"Yes, he is. And I'm sorry we really needed to add a tie to your suit. This is just really important to me because I see him as a father. It's kind of like you're meeting my dad," I said as we rounded a corner. Ace's office is the door straight ahead. 

"It's all good, anything I gotta do." He assured me. 

I stopped us at the door with the nameplate that read " _Ace Maddox_ ". "This is him. Once we pass through this door, only the truth comes out of our mouths. I learned real quick that we do not lie here, especially not to Ace. Clear?" I warned him. 

"Crystal." He nodded. 

I knocked, and opened when I heard "come in". 

"Vixen," Ace sat with the back of his chair facing us, "your friend is here?" 

"Yes, sir," I answered. 

"You kept our location secret, yes?" 

"Yes, indeed." 

He spun his chair to see us, and he smiled when his brown eyes connected with my brown contacts. 

His hand slicked his salt and pepper hair back, then he stood up and walked around his desk to hug me. 

He then went to Andy and shook his hand, "nice to meet you, I'm Ace." 

"Pleasure to meet you too, I'm Andy." Andy gave a nice smile. 

Ace settled back into his chair and Andy and I took a seat in front of him. 

"So," Ace started, "you said you could explain your situation. I'm listening." 

\---------

**3rd Person POV**

Vixen gave her side of the story and Andy gave his side. They spared no details. They told Ace all the tea they could remember from their past together to their present. 

Through the whole hour-long storytime of Andy and Vixen, Ace sat listening to everything that was said. He even jumped in at some points that he couldn't believe actually happened. But both assassins sitting in front of him had valid reasoning for what was so unbelievable. 

"So that's why I want Andy to join us. He's not safe on his own. I want protection for my old friend in this risky line of work." Vixen finished it off. 

"Your stories were very interesting. It's amazing that you've known each other before, got separated for many years, and found each other again. From hearing the both of you, I've come to a decision." Ace leaned forward. 

Vixen and Andy copied him at the same time and listened intently. 

"Vixen...I've known you for a while, and I trust you. I trust you wouldn't bring me someone who could be a danger to me or the facility. Therefore, I accept Andy into our system," Ace told them, then added, "WITH certain requirements." 

"Yes, sir, whatever those requirements may be, I'll do it." Andy smiled happily. 

"Even though you have been taught how to fight your whole life, I'd still like to assess your skills to see if anything needs improvement. We will also teach you how we operate because, in this facility, we do things in an orderly manner. I'll make another thing clear, and that is that you will not be killing anyone until I see that you're fit to do so. Last, but not least, if you betray this facility, you're a dead man." Ace looked Andy dead in the eyes the entire time he spoke. 

"I hear you loud and clear, sir. Thank you so much." Andy reached over and shook Ace's hand. 

"Aahhh! Thanks, Ace! He'll be a great addition, I know it!" Vixen ran around Ace's desk and hugged him tightly. 

Ace's features softened for her and he wrapped an arm around her with a warm smile. 

After Andy's acceptance, he was given an information sheet to fill out that recorded his name, assassin names, birthday, physical appearance, level of skill which started out with zero, and other information that cannot yet be filled out. 

Andy also received a trainee ID card, bearing the name " _Jesse Dowling_ ", so he had access to the facility when he needed to be there. He'd meet with Ace another day to assess his true skill level. 

After all of that, Vixen and Andy were on their way back to her place. 

"I'm so happy Ace likes you!" Vixen squeaked while driving back into town. 

"That was him _liking_ me? You sure?" Andy raised his brows. 

"Of course! He may not treat you like he treats me, he doesn't _trust_ trust you yet. But when he does, you see a whole other side to him. One much warmer and kinder than the serious side he showed you today." She assured him. 

They rode with their windows down, the cool air rushing through the car. It tousled Vixen's long black locks in her ponytail but wasn't strong enough to budge Andy's gelled down hair. 

He turned on the radio that was already tuned to Vixen's all-time favorite station. The song playing was The Vengeful One by Disturbed. 

" _As the violence surges and the teeming masses have been terrorized_..." Vixen sang along. 

" _The human predators all gone mad are reaping profits born from their demise._ " Andy joined her. 

She drove around town as the sun set and the streetlights came on, singing whatever song came on the radio with Andy. 

It was like old times for a moment, and they enjoyed every second they spent together as the darkness of night fell upon them.


	10. Trainee

**3rd Person POV**

A few days after they last saw each other, Andy and Vixen met up again, but it wouldn't be just them this time. 

"Going down this road brings back memories." Vixen sighed in Andy's passenger seat. 

"Good ones I'm hoping." He looked at her for a moment. 

Andy's mom lives in the town next to theirs. In that same town live Vixen's parents, but no one is sure if they're still there, and no one even wants to check. 

"Any memory in your house is a good one." She had a distant look in her eyes as she watched trees pass by the window. 

Andy soon pulled up in his mom's driveway, "ok, so I was thinking we should surprise her. I'll walk in all nonchalant and be like ' _you'll never guess who I bumped into_ '. Then you walk into view. Hopefully, this doesn't give her a heart attack." 

"Ok," Vixen laughed, "I got it." 

They went up to the front door and Andy entered the door code since it's that type of door. Amy's thinking about changing it to a fingerprint door. 

"Mom?" Andy called for her as he walked in, Vixen close behind him. 

"In the living room, honey!" She responded. 

He went over by himself and greeted her with a hug and kiss on the forehead, "mom, you'll never guess who I bumped into." 

"Who?" She was curious. 

Vixen came walking into view like they planned, "hey, Amy!" 

Amy's eyes could've popped out of her skull when she saw Vixen...or, by the name she remembered her as, Vidalia. She'd recognize those eyes anywhere. 

"VIDALIA," Amy sprang up from the sofa, "wha-I-we-what?!" 

She couldn't finish her words or believe that Vidalia was standing in front of her. The girl that disappeared 7 years ago without a word was back and doing very well. 

Amy wanted to burst out into tears but held her breath as tears ran down her cheeks. 

Vixen smiled and went up to Amy with her arms open. Before Vixen could reach Amy, Amy pulled her towards herself and they fell on the sofa. Vixen embraced Amy as she sat on the crying woman's lap. 

"Oh my goodness," Amy wept, "Vidalia, where did you go?! Crazy girl!!!" 

"That's a long story, so prepare thyself." Vixen began. 

She told her story to Amy; where she went, how she was saved, and what she did after that. 

"Chris, Andy, and I...we thought you died. Chris and I nearly went after your parents, thinking they killed you. We would've filed a missing persons too, but you know...too risky for us," Amy said to Vixen who was still sitting on her lap. 

"Chris...Andy told me what happened to Chris, my condolences." Vixen held Amy's hand. 

"At least _you_ came back. Seeing you for the first time in forever, I thought you were a ghost." 

"Yea, I'm here. I'm not trying to leave any time soon." Vixen smiled. 

"Good, because _this one_ ," Amy looked at Andy, "can't find a good girl, aside from you, to save his life. So when are you two getting married and giving me grandchildren?" 

"Mom," Andy put his hands up, "slooowww down." 

"Yea, it's been a while, Amy. Your son and I aren't on that level." Vixen laughed. 

"Yet," Amy added, "but I'm not even gonna worry about it. I'll be patient. Y'all will get back together soon enough. The love you both had was really _something_." She paused for a moment, hoping they'd remember how good they were, "are you thinking about getting back together yet?" 

Andy and Vixen looked at each other, then at Amy, then back at each other, then away at nothing. 

"Still not there." Andy chuckled. 

"Ok, but like," Amy got Vixen to stand up, "look at her. Look how strong she is! Holy shit. If she got nice arms, she got nice abs." She lifted some of Vixen's shirt up to see her abs, but Vixen laughed and pulled her shirt back down. 

"Trust me, I know how strong she is. I got a taste of that firsthand." Andy pointed to his nose with a tiny spot of purple on the side. 

"Alright, alright, I'll just have to wait." Amy gave them both a warm smile. 

Just then, a phone started ringing. It was coming from Vixen's back pocket. The caller was Ace, so it must be important. 

"Sorry, I have to take this." Vixen walked into the kitchen. "Hello?" 

"Vixen, is your back well enough for you to get back to work?" Ace asked. 

"Yes, sir." 

"Good, I'm assigning you a client now. Be ready for a call sometime today. And remind Jesse that he's meeting me today to assess his skills." 

"Ok, thanks, bye." She hung up and went back to Andy and his mom. 

"Everything ok?" Andy watched her come back. 

"Yes, getting back to work. Ace also says you're meeting with him today to set your skill level." She nodded and sat down on the sofa next to Amy. 

"Oh, I haven't forgotten," he laughed nervously, "will you go with me?" 

"Sure, I'm up for it." Vixen shrugged. 

"So is anyone hungry? We can catch up over lunch," Amy said. 

"Yea!" Vixen and Andy both answered in unison. 

\---------

After they had lunch and picked up Vixen's work phone from her place, Andy and Vixen headed over to the facility in separate cars. Because one, Andy needs to learn how the road entrance works, and two, they're going their separate ways after this. 

Vixen activated the entrance first. Once her car passed through, the road closed so no one could follow after her. Andy stuck his ID card out his window as he approached the entrance. It opened for him this time, and down he went underground. 

The underground road was dark for a moment, but lights soon came on; lights of ruby red shone from the ceiling. They seemed to be able to sense the car moving under them. As the car moved beneath them, the lights went on. When the car passed, they turned off. 

Andy drove until he reached the opening of the parking lot with 50 spaces. He took the one next to Vixen, and into the facility they went. 

Vixen led Andy to the training area where Ace was waiting. The training area is huge; half of it for shooting practice, the other half for combat practice. 

"Hey, guys. Vixen, what are you here for?" Ace walked up to them. 

"Supporting Jesse," she said, "I'll be sitting on the side and watching." 

"Ok. Jesse, come on, we're testing your shooting skills." Ace took Andy to the half of the training area for shooting practice. That half was separated by soundproof glass, so combat was never interrupted by gunshots. 

Vixen stood on the outside while Andy and Ace went inside with ear protection. There, Andy would shoot with different types of guns that all assassins must be trained to use. 

On the combat side, 2 assassins-in-training entered with Micheal, Vixen's old trainer. Vixen remembers when she was in their place, busting her ass every day to reach the professional assassin level. 

"Vixen!" Micheal saw her. 

"Hey, Micheal," she crossed the matted floor to get to him, "what's up?" 

"Just taser training these two." He looked at the 2 trainees. 

"Oof, taser training. How much can you guys withstand for now?" She asked them. 

"3 seconds. What about you?" One of them returned the question. 

"15 seconds." 

"Shit, you're certified, aren't you?" 

"Yes, how long have you been training?" Vixen put her attention to one trainee. 

"A year and a half." 

Vixen and the trainee talked, connecting a little bit. But training needed to resume, so they went back to doing their own things. 

When Vixen went back to the glass wall of the shooting practice half, Andy was on his 4th gun. Right after he shot that one, Andy pulled his hand away to see the webbing between his thumb and index finger was bleeding. The slide action of the gun had slashed his skin. 

Through the glass, Ace told Vixen to get any available doctor in the infirmary. Vixen could read lips...not every word, but she understood. 

She ran to the infirmary, getting there in under a minute. "I need any available doctor, trainee needs to be bandaged, he's bleeding." She let everything roll out of her mouth quickly. 

"I got it!" An all too familiar voice responded. 

From behind the infirmary curtains came Jason. He held a first aid kit in his hand and smiled when he saw Vixen. 

"Hey!" He greeted her. 

"Come on, he's bleeding." She darted back towards the training area, tugging Jason along with her. 

"Who?" He ran, almost struggling to keep up with her. 

"My friend, hurry up." Vixen wasn't up for interrogation about who her friend was. 

When they reached the glass door of the shooting area, Vixen pretty much threw Jason inside so he'd get to Andy faster. 

Jason examined Andy's hand and saw that no stitches were necessary, so he cleaned Andy's hand and wrapped it in medical tape and gauze. He also supplied Andy with a couple of bandaids for later. 

When Jason was done, Ace spoke with Andy for a moment, telling him how to better handle the gun he was shooting. 

Instead of going back to the infirmary, Jason hung back with Vixen for a moment. 

"So who is this friend?" He watched Vixen who was watching Andy handle another gun. 

"That's Jesse," she said plainly. 

As it's been settled before, Jason doesn't need to know everything about Andy. 

"Is he new?" 

"Yea." 

"When did he join?" 

"Couple days ago." She kept her eyes on Andy, seeing that his shooting was going well. He was accurately hitting targets. 

"Hey, we haven't done anything in a while." Jason placed his hand around Vixen on her waist. "There's a supply closet just outside the training area. Wanna go?" 

"No thanks. Jesse wanted me here to watch him, so that's what I'm doing." She declined right away. 

On the inside of the glass, Andy finished shooting his current gun and moved on to something bigger. Ace and Andy turned to the side, and out of the corner of his eye, Andy saw Vixen standing with Jason. He also got a peek of Jason's hand on Vixen's waist. 

"Hey," Ace snapped his fingers in front of Andy's face, "look at me, I'm trying to instruct you here. Focus." 

"Yes, sir." He watched Ace's demonstration. 

Back on the outside, Jason still tried persuading Vixen, "it'll be quick, 5 minutes." 

"Jason," she grabbed his hand from her waist, "I'm not fucking you in a supply closet. I'm here for my friend. Thanks for fixing him up and all, but you need to get back to the infirmary to do your job." 

"Ok, ok." He let her be and stopped bugging her. He knew if he asked her enough times, she'd snap...his neck. He wasn't trying to meet his maker today. 

Andy's shooting resumed and Vixen was watching as much as she could. There have been some distractions keeping her attention from Andy. She's just trying to support him. If anything else bothers her- 

Her work phone started ringing. 

Irritated, she snatched her phone out of her pocket and almost threw it to the ground, but she refrained from doing so. She knew she had to answer for her client. 

"Who gave you this number? Give me their full name." She spoke, trying to hide her anger. 

She spoke with this client like all the other clients. She asked them what they needed and they'd meet at The Underground tomorrow night. She tried to make it snappy, but Andy had already finished his shooting assessment. 

Ace and Andy came to Vixen's side of the soundproof glass. 

"We have a scale from 0-6; 0 being a beginner, 6 being a professional. For your shooting, I give you a 4. You knew how to handle most guns, but not all of them. Now...fight Vixen, we're assessing your combat skills," Ace said like it was nothing. 

"Fight Vixen? We've already fought once, it was bad." Andy wasn't trying to harm Vixen anymore. 

"No, Jesse," Vixen started, "in here, we don't tell Ace ' _no_ '. If he's telling us to fight, we ask for how long." 

"I want you two to fight for 5 minutes. That's all." Ace shrugged. 

Vixen knew " _that's all_ " means " _go_ ", so she charged at Andy and tackled him like he did to her, minus the stair railing and fall. 

"WAIT, DON'T PUNCH AS HARD AS LAST TIME." Andy shielded his face. 

"Just fight, that's what's being asked of you." She grabbed his neck with both hands. "You would've died right here." She got up off of him, "come on, you were throwing me around last time, show me no mercy." 

Andy got to his feet, stood still for a moment, then jumped into action. He went to sweep her legs from under her, but she jumped so he missed her. 

With a grunt, Vixen jumped again, planted both feet on Andy's stomach, and pushed him onto his back. When he was down, she tried to get on top of him, but he was quick and set the heels of his feet on Vixen's shoulders. He pushed her away, flinging her 5 feet backward. 

She couldn't stop stumbling back, so she had to do a back handspring to get her footing again. Andy was already up and coming at her, she didn't even have time to react. He took her arms, turned his back to her, and flipped her over his shoulder. 

Vixen went crashing down on the chalky, red training mats, a groan of pain sounded from her lungs. 

They scuffled on the ground, keeping each other from being able to stand up again. Both of them were strong, both of them were quick. Neither could really get ahead of the other. It was almost an equal skill level to Ace. 

Almost. 

"Alright." Ace chuckled. 

Andy freed himself from Vixen and stood up straight. Vixen couldn't stop yet though, so she gave Andy a spinning back heel kick to the chest. 

"Oh, right," Ace remembered, " _in line_." 

Vixen heard him and immediately stopped what she was doing. Ace used certain commands when he trained her himself. " _That's all_ " means " _go_ ", " _in line_ " means " _stop everything and listen_ ". 

Vixen kept her arms straight to her sides, looking forward at Ace. Andy was still on the floor from her kick but was sitting up now. 

"Compared to Vixen's perfect skill level of 6...Jesse, you get a 5. You were both on top of each other, so much that neither of you could get your footing for more than half a second. I give you a 5 because of what happened after Vixen's first tackle. Jesse, you told her not to punch so hard. Sooo you were going to let her? I get that you don't want to hurt a dear friend, but never hold back. Especially on Vixen, she doesn't need a gentle hand," Ace explained. 

This was all the time he had for today, so he let Andy and Vixen go. They both left in their own cars, continuing to talk to each other over the phone. 

"Ace...kind of scares me," Andy admitted. 

"What? Why?" Vixen let out a small laugh. 

"He's just so serious. He's like a general from the army with his orders. He wants strong eye contact, has a stern voice most of the time, and he wants submission."

"No," she stopped him, "it's not like that. He treats you the way he does because you are a trainee. He acts so seriously because he's training you for a serious job. Of course, he's not going to be chill about teaching someone how to deal with targets. In this line of work, we can't mess up. I was in your shoes once, he treated me the same." 

"Ok, I can understand that. But it also scares me how he can tell you to do something and you obey no matter what it is. Not a second thought, no time wasted, you do it. He has complete control over you-" 

"I listen to Ace at will. It's called loyalty. He gave me a new kind of life like I was reborn. He gave me a home, an education, he kept me healthy, he took care of me. I could never repay him for his many kindnesses, but what I can do is give him my undying loyalty," she told him. Ace is the closest thing she has to a father, and she loves him. 

"So if he were to tell you to kill me one day, would you do it?" Andy was curious. How loyal is Vixen to Ace? 

She answered immediately, "anything for Ace-" 

" _Wooowwww_." Andy sounded like he was mad.

"Let me finish...anything for Ace because he always has good reasoning. He doesn't do things just to do them, there's always a reason for it. He's smart, he strategizes, he can see things that others can't. If he tells me to do something, I know it's because he has a good ass reason for me to do so." 

"You'd kill me though? _Me?_ " If Vixen could see Andy's face, it was incredulous. 

"If Ace ever tells me to do that, I'll definitely be asking why. I don't think he would though, I can tell he likes you." 

"You keep saying that, I'm not feeling it." 

"I swear, the way he treats you right now, he treated me the same. Don't worry about it." She assured him. 

"Ok...oh, and who was that doctor?" 

"That's Jason, he works in the infirmary." 

"Well duh, but is he something to you? He had his hand on your waist, don't think I didn't peep that." 

"Oh...well...he's my doctor with benefits." 

"SO THAT'S WHO THE FRIEND WITH BENEFITS IS! VIDALIAAAAA!" Andy busted out laughing. 

"WHAT?!" 

"HE'S REALLY INTO YOU." 

"NO, HE AIN'T." 

"IT'S TOO FAR GONE, HE WANTS TO MARRY YOU." 

"NO, STOP." 

"HE DON'T WANNA BE FRIENDS NO MORE." 

"FUUUUUUCK OFF." Vixen laughed and hung up.


	11. Besties

**Vixen**

I fixed my wig to make sure my black hair was covered before stepping out of my car. I always need to look presentable for my meetings with clients...I say as I pull up my pants with slashes through them from other jobs. 

I took one last look at my contacts and went into The Underground, passing through the single door made of crystal and the black lights that accompany it. 

"Miss Stryker, right?" The bouncer I saw last time asked me. 

"Yes, the usual room in the back please." I nodded. 

"Actually, the person you're meeting is waiting there for you. She came in 15 minutes ago,” he said. 

"Oh, ok, thanks." I gave him a small smile and walked by him, going to the back room. 

To me, if my client is at our meeting place before me, I'm the one who's late. 

I went into the backroom, "so sorry to have kept you waiting." 

A woman with long dark brown hair, medium skin tone, and light brown eyes was sitting in the booth. Her white shirt glowed under the hints of black light that brought out the brightness. 

She looked up at me, "it's no trouble, I was a bit early." 

I sat down in front of her and extended my hand, "nice to meet you, I'm Vixen." 

"Alanna." She took my hand and shook it. 

I brought out my whole set up; voice memo, notepad, and pen. Pressing the red record button, I asked, "so how may I help you?" 

"I tried getting justice in court, I really did, but the legal system failed me. The man I need you to kill is a danger to society. He raped me and got away with it...do you sort of feel my pain?" She looked at me. 

Her eyes were dim, filled with anger and a hint of sadness. Damn...I remember when I'd look in the mirror and see the same pain in myself. 

"In a way, I do. I need the target's full name and appearance, I also need to see pictures. This meeting is to establish who I'm after. We'll meet a second time to sign a contract." I readied my hand to write what I heard. 

"His name is Erik Michaels. He's about 6 feet tall, has pale skin, average build, sometimes a beard, and light brown hair." Alanna paused for a moment. "Something to take note of is his hands. His fingers are stubby at the tips and some skin is cracked." 

I could tell that his description made her uneasy, but it was something we needed to dig into. 

"Very good. Any pictures?" I asked. 

"Yes," she took out her phone, tapped on it a couple of times, and gave it to me, "I have a whole folder for that monster. Some pictures are blurry, but they're still something." 

I analyzed about 7 of the pictures, already gathering information she hadn't given me. This man has wide-set eyes, broader than average shoulders, his hair ranges from short to medium length, and he really likes a particular sweatshirt. 

"I need these printed out please, they must not be sent to me." I slid her phone back to her. 

"Got it." 

"Do you know where he lives? Or maybe where he looks for victims?" 

Alanna looked down at her hands, taking a breath, "he found me...you know that corner store? Danny's?" 

"I believe so." 

"He found me there. He swiped me up in his big, grey truck, and took me to some field. I don't remember where that field is located." 

"Knowing the corner store is good enough," I smiled, "moving onto the contract, I want to let you know additional information. Our agreement will be completely confidential, no one will hear about this except for us. If for whatever reason I cannot kill the target, you will get all of your money back and you can find someone else to do the job. If you report me to the police, I'll kill you. Do not betray my services to you." 

"You're the only hope I have left. I don't trust the police anyway." She kept her eyes on mine. 

"Contact me when you have those printed pictures for me, we'll meet up again. That's when you'll sign the contract, give me the pictures and money, and I'll have my target acquired." I gave her a nod, turning off the voice recording. 

"Thank you so much, you're an angel." There was a sort of desperate relief in her voice. It was like I lifted a huge weight from her shoulders. 

"I'm much more the opposite, but if you say so." I laughed. 

We said our goodbyes and I went home to start a new file. I'd clean out and burn old information, then carry on with another target. 

When I got home, I took my file from my nightstand and got back into the routine. Goodbye, Jesse Dowling. Hello, Erik Micheals. As for Jesse's contract, I stashed it away with the rest, in my safe place that not even you will know about. 

I grabbed my computer and started typing out the information I gathered, making it as organized as possible. I was really in the zone too, until my personal phone decided to buzz a million times. If that's Jason and his thirsty ass, I'm gonna kill him. 

My phone screen read " _GIRL, I NEED TO SEE YOU, IT’S IMPORTANT_ " from the name saved in my phone as " _My Favorite Hoe_ ". 

I responded, " _I'm home, get over here_." 

To which she replied, " _already at your door_." 

I went and opened for her. The look on my best friend's face as she entered made me worry. Something's really wrong. 

"What's up, Veronica?" I asked, shutting and locking my door. 

"We-we gotta sit down." She quickly walked to my couch and sat, her expression screamed afraid, stressed, and panicky. 

"Are you ok?" 

"Ummm...I don't know. Well, maybe I know, but I'm not sure." 

"What is it?" I sat with her and took her hands into mine. 

"I was having one of my nights out again..." 

"That kind of night where you drink alone at a bar?" 

"Yea...and I met a guy..." 

"Mhm..." I listened intently to her. 

"Um," her grip on my hands tightened a little, "I think I'm maybe...s-sorta kinda...pregnant." 

\----------

**Andy**

Today, I'm meeting with Ace for more training. I'm not completely sure what I'm training for exactly. It could be combat, maybe knife training, or something like that. 

I feel certain of one thing though, and it's that this man doesn't like me. The man who is like a father to Vidalia does NOT like me. 

So that's _great_. I'm only her past lover and current friend. Nothing of _importance_ to her life. 

After I walked into the facility, I looked for room 207. Ace told me he'd be there. Maybe that's where the facility keeps its weapons. 

I hurried to find it and avoid being late. It was on the second floor, a couple doors down from the elevators. 

"Ace?" I peeped inside. 

"Andy, come in, take a seat." He stood in front of a whiteboard. A title written in purple marker read " _The Steps of Assassination_ ". 

It became known to me that this was a classroom...and I was not the only student. Four other people were sitting at desks, watching Ace and I. 

Hesitantly, I sat at a desk in the front like everyone else and paid close attention. I kept my phone notes open in case I needed to type anything. 

"In this kind of business, we need to be clean and orderly. All kinds of risks can come from leaving the slightest bit of evidence on or around your targets...if you even get to them, that is. That's where the steps I'm about to show you come into play." Ace began his lecture. 

I never thought about a step-by-step process to assassination. My parents just killed when the time was right, pretty much any moment they had a chance. No specific waiting time or anything, just strategizing in the moment. 

"First is cleanliness. It's essential to cover up your tracks and it would be stupid to be arrested for leaving a fingerprint, hair, or even your weapon. Yes, I've had people do that, DO NOT do that." He stressed. 

Ace went on to lecture about the best items to wear for when we kill, like latex or leather gloves, but that leather is for the more advanced assassins. 

He then moved on to the actual steps, the process of it all. Step one is that we must spend 3 nights doing research and surveillance. We are to dig for our targets on social media and learn their routine; where they go, what times they go there, and what they do. 

Step two is going into the target's house when convenient if possible. We should know the layout of the house so they can't escape us. If we plan on killing them somewhere else, we should know the place. 

The third step is to pick the best weapon to use for our target. If they live in a lively neighborhood, it's better to use a blade to keep attention away. If they live somewhere more secluded from the public, a gun is fine. 

The fourth and final step is to go for the kill, leave nothing of yours behind, and watch for the event on the news to make sure no leads are attached to us. 

"Those are the steps that must be followed. Though, they may be changed when you're advanced enough." Ace was wrapping the class up now, but I have a question. 

When he saw my hand raised, Ace called on me, "yes, Jesse?" 

"How do we know when we're ' _advanced enough_ '?" 

He gave a little laugh, "when I say you are. Class dismissed, report to your next trainer or instructor." 

The other trainees left and it was just me and Ace. I took this chance to have a one-on-one with him. Not as student and teacher, but man and man. 

"Ace, I need to speak with you." I stood up from my desk. 

"Speak," he said as he was erasing the whiteboard. 

"I'm just gonna be straight up. Do you dislike me in any way?" 

"Why do you ask?" 

"I've just gotten that feeling from you; the feeling you dislike me. I see the way you talk to Vid-...Vixen. Your tone sounds lighter and you actually smile with her. Then that changes when you interact with me." 

"It's not that I dislike you, Jesse. You're a trainee, still learning about assassination. I speak to you in a serious tone because this is a serious business. I also like to establish my authority as I run this place. Honestly, I see potential in you and I know you'll do outstanding work in the art of assassination." He turned to look at me and... _smiled_. 

Dude...why does he smile like my dad? He does the same uneven smile and his eyes go from normal to lively. 

"Your smile reminds me of my father when he was alive." I tilted my head to the side. 

"I'm sorry...I actually lost my father too. I was 22." 

"I was 18." 

And so we started talking about our dads. Turns out the whole reason Ace established this facility was because of his father's death. Someone had shot Ace's father with malicious intent, so Ace went after this person himself, and killed them. 

Of course, he trusted in the legal system first, but they left the case cold with no answers for too long. He had to take matters into his own hands. He needed that justice. 

It's something I attempted to do for my own dad as well, and I'll keep trying. 

Ace and I ended up talking and bonding about this for 45 minutes, but he was a busy man. 

"I should really get going, class again this Friday, 4PM." He let me know. 

"Alright, I'll see you then!" I waved at him and started making my way out of the facility. 

I went back to the first floor, walking to the parking garage down the long hallway. Then, I saw that one doctor who patched up my hand...what was his name again? 

As I got closer, I heard him on his phone...the name " _Vixen_ " left his mouth. 

"Vixen, we haven't done anything in a while...I miss you. Call me." He was leaving a voicemail. 

He misses her? Clearly, he's in love. Sucks for him that Vidalia isn't looking for any of that right now. 

I snuck past him and got to my car without him seeing me. I had a feeling he'd question me about Vidalia's whereabouts, and I have no business spilling her information to him. 

\-----------

**Vixen**

My face held shock and I had to think of what to say next, "well, how long has it been since this happened?" 

"About a week and a half ago, maybe two weeks." 

"Did you get your period?" 

"I was supposed to yesterday. I know I should wait to see if I get it later, but I don't want to." 

"Ok," I nodded, "let's go get a pregnancy test." 

I was the one to drive since Veronica was too nervous and shaky. I drove to the closest pharmacy where I needed to hold hands with her in case she stumbled over her own feet. 

In the aisle where the pregnancy tests were, we scanned the shelves trying to find a good one. 

"Do we get a basic one that shows lines, or the digital one that clearly tells me if I'm pregnant or not?" Veronica wondered. 

"I think either one will work. Let's go with the basic one." I grabbed a little pink box. 

As we held hands this whole time, it was like her panic and stress was being transferred to me through contact. 

She and I walked up to the cashier who gave us a questioning look when I placed the pregnancy test on the counter. 

" _What?_ " My eyes bore into his. 

"Nothing, ma'am." He looked away quickly. 

I left $5 for the test that was only $1, "keep the fucking change." 

We hurried back to my apartment. To put an end to this shit, I shoved Veronica into my bathroom, "wee wee on the stick, wait 3 minutes, hurry!" 

While she did her thing, I checked my phone to find a missed call and voicemail from Jason. I think I know what it's about. 

" _Vixen, we haven't done anything in a while...I miss you. Call me_." 

Haha...nooo thanks. Other things are more important at the moment. 

"Ok," Veronica came out of the bathroom, "now we wait." 

"...what are you gonna do if it's positive?" 

"I've always wanted a family...but not like this where I don't even remember who the father is. I might just take a break from assassination from now until the baby's born, then give it up for adoption." She only watched the ground as she explained. "Really, Vixen, what you always say about kids is right. They could end up getting hurt just because they're mine. No child deserves a life on edge like that." 

"Yea...yea, that's a good plan. The best option is for it to live in a normal household, no ties to you, or the dangers you bring behind you." 

"That's the _only_ option," she sighed, "I could never kill a child." 

I read the pregnancy test box next to me; one line means negative, two lines mean positive. Even if it's a faint second line, it's two. 

I know Veronica...if she could keep her baby, she would. It's going to be painful for her to give it up. I can see her naming it, talking to it while it's still inside her, wanting to hold it just once before she never sees it again...please let the test be negative. 

"I'm gonna go look at it." She went back to my bathroom. 

I waited for what the results were. She should have her moment alone to manage her feelings. I heard her take a long, deep breath, then sit on top of the toilet. 

Fuck, that could mean anything. Maybe it's positive and she couldn't stand from the shock, or maybe it's negative and she sat down as a sign of relief. 

"It's all good, Vixen...it's negative." She came back to me with the test in her hand. 

It was my turn to take a breath, "you had me scared for a second." 

She plopped down on the couch next to me, "I was scared shitless too." 

"Listen...whenever you have ' _those nights_ ', call me. If you really wanna drink, you can drink here and I'll take care of you. I'll make sure you don't wander off with some guy." 

"I don't want to bug you with my problems." 

"Veronica, we're best friends, pretty much sisters. It's my job to be there for you. And when I need you, I'm counting on you to be there for me. It's what best friends do." 

Her arms wrapped around me for a hug and we sat like that for a while. Both of us being assassins, we can't have a large number of friends. Veronica and I trained together from the start, we had no other friends aside from each other. It's been like that for the past 5 years, and that's how it'll always be. 

She and I against whatever the world wants to throw at us.


	12. Blast from the Past (Part 2)

**Vidalia**

"Andy...we talked about this already. I can't go to prom. I don't have a dress or shoes, and they wouldn't let me go either, ” I talked to Andy on my phone while lying in bed. 

It's prom night and he's still stuck on the idea of us going to prom together. I don't even have a ticket. And my " _dad_ " being the devil of my life is completely against me going. Since he's against it, my mom is too. 

"But you'd want to go, wouldn't you?" He asked. 

"Well, yea...it looks like a lot of fun." 

"Look out your window, ” he told me. 

I gave my phone a confused look, then went and pulled my curtains aside to see out my window. 

There was Andy in a white dress shirt, a black suit vest, and a dark purple bow tie. His hands weren't empty though. He held a sparkly, dark purple dress and black heels. 

I wanted to squeal but stayed quiet. After I opened my window, he stepped in and said, "get dressed, loser. We're going to prom." 

I jumped on him and kissed his cheek, "I fucking love you." 

"I love you too, angel eyes.” His hand gently caressed the side of my face. “Go on, get dressed." 

When I put my dress on in my bathroom, I couldn't stop staring at myself. It's a two-piece dress, the top part in a halter style and the ball gown skirt went down to my ankles...perfect. 

I came out of the bathroom and showed Andy how well he did at shopping for me, "how did you know my size?" 

"I vaguely described you to the store lady and she was like ' _ya girl sounds like a size 8_ '. But damn...look at you.” He stood up after scanning me. “I'm fighting anyone who tries to steal you from me." 

I laughed, "thank you for all of this. My life would be no fun without you." 

"If I could give you the entire world, I would." 

He was going to put his arm around me when I saw something on his wrist. A dark spot of some sort? I took his arm and looked at it closely. A small heart with the letter V...a tattoo...a permanent mark associated with me. 

"Andy-" I started. 

"I know, you told me I shouldn't get it, but we've been together since the beginning of this year. We're still together and we're going to prom. I really wanted to, ” he explained. 

"Fine, but if we ever break up, don't come crying to me about ' _I got a tattoo for you_ '." I sighed, shaking my head. 

"I won't.” He took my hand. “Come on, we have dinner reservations." 

"We do?" 

"Yes!" Pulling me towards him, Andy picked me up into his arms. 

He carefully stepped outside, making sure he didn't hit my head on the window. 

"Sshhh, quietly." I reminded him. 

He slowly pulled my window down and smiled, "let's go!" 

We jumped into his car and sped off, away from my house. 

"Open the glove box, there's more for you, ” he said. 

"Oh my," I pulled the glove box open, " _fucking GOD_." 

"Like 'em?" 

"Andy..." a look of guilt spread onto my face. 

"Yea?" 

"Andy." 

"What?” He glanced at me for a moment, catching the look on my face. “Don't look at me like that. I wanted to. Don't feel bad that I went shopping for you." 

"When will I ever repay you?" 

"By having fun tonight. That's all I'm hoping for." 

I held the stunning emerald earrings in my hand for a second before putting them on. 

"Beautiful, ” he said, his eyes still on the road. 

"You didn't look at me." 

"Didn't have to." 

\-------------

**3rd Person POV**

After dinner, Andy and Vidalia went to prom. From the beginning of junior year, they've been an item. Not a popular item, but an item nonetheless. Now nearing the end of junior year, they're still as close as ever. 

Prom was just now starting and the line to get in was sort of long, so Andy and Vidalia took their places and waited. 

Andy looked at Vidalia for the millionth time that night and admired her unique beauty. Though, her hair was loose, covering the earrings he got her. 

"Do you have a hair tie?" He asked. 

"Yea." She lifted her hand to show a black hair tie wrapped around her ring finger. 

"Let me see." 

She made a confused face but gave it to him anyway. He put it on his wrist, stood behind her, and took the top half of her hair, putting it into a twisted bun. 

"There, so pretty." He smiled at the emeralds. 

Vidalia hooked her arm around his waist and rested her head on his chest. 

Behind them, two guys whispered about Vidalia, scanning her up and down, and admiring her form. 

"Dude, look at her. She got a nice waist, ” one said. 

"And a nice ass, probably a full front too, ” the other replied. 

Andy's hearing is the best. He could hear Vidalia's eyes blinking if he focused enough. Hearing these guys talk about his girlfriend was no problem. 

He gave them the death glance and it shut them up in no time at all. 

After they got inside, Vidalia wondered, "so...we're here. What now?" 

"We dance! Come on!" Andy took her hand and they ran into the crowd of dancing people. 

The area was dark except for strobe lights, colored spotlights, and lasers. The music was so loud, they could feel the bass in their chests. 

Neither of them knew the name of the song that was playing or how to dance to it, but they did anyway. They jumped around like idiots, losing their breath and getting sweaty. 

Vidalia had to take her shoes off; either she'd break the heels or the heels would break her. Andy took his tie off, losing it somewhere in the crowd. 

After many of the songs that sounded the same, a slow song came on. At that time, everyone found a partner to sway with. 

Andy wrapped his arms around Vidalia's waist and she rested her hands on his shoulders. They were the same height junior year, and it was adorable. 

Andy was skilled enough to spin Vidalia a couple of times as the song sang the lyrics, " _all of me loves all of you. All your curves and all your edges, all your perfect imperfections_..." 

Vidalia got close to Andy and rested her chin on his shoulder, "I never want this to end." 

"Me neither...would you get in trouble if you spent the night at my place? My parents wouldn't mind." Andy kissed her cheek. 

"I don't care what my parents think, I'd love to stay the night with you." 

"But what if they hurt you?" 

"They will, but it's worth it for you. Don't worry about it,” she told him. 

"But-" 

She pressed her lips on his to shut him up. She didn't want to think about her parents right now, she just wanted to live. 

When she took her lips off of his, she said, "I'm always alive after, I'm used to it. Let's just have fun." 

He rested his forehead on hers, "that's what we came here for." 

Another song came on and they went back to jumping with everyone around them. They were sure to take many pictures, join the conga line parading around the dance floor, and even request their own dumb songs to the DJ. Thanks to them, everyone jammed out to " _Gary, come home_ " from Spongebob for a second. 

When the clock read 11PM, prom was over and students were getting kicked out so the school could be locked up for the weekend. 

"Come on, y'all, start rolling out. We're old and can't stay up past 9." An administrator instructed kids to leave. 

Vidalia strapped her shoes back on and left with Andy, their arms linked together. In the car, " _You're Gonna Go Far, Kid_ " by The Offspring came on the radio. With the windows rolled down and wind blowing throughout the car, Andy and Vidalia sang at the top of their lungs until they got to Andy's house. 

Vidalia noticed when she stepped out of the car that Andy's parent's cars were not there. 

"Where are your parents? I was hoping to see them." She frowned slightly. 

"They're working late tonight...they should be back by tomorrow morning." Andy technically wasn't lying. His parents really are working, but not where Vidalia's been told. 

"Wow, being doctors must be exhausting." She walked with Andy to his front door. 

"Definitely." He opened the door. Once they were both inside, he locked the door, along with several other locks. 

While Vidalia was headed upstairs to Andy's room, he ran to his kitchen where the alarm system was. He set it up for the night, automatically locking all windows and activating indoor motion sensors in the downstairs area. If either of those are disturbed during the night and the alarm is not disabled in time, the alarm siren sounds. 

With the alarm on, it gave Andy 45 seconds to leave the downstairs area before being considered an intruder. 

"Hey, Vidalia, the alarm system is on. If you need anything from downstairs, let me know. I'll get it,” he told her.

"Got it." She flicked his bedroom light on and flopped down on his bed. Her flowy dress cascaded to her sides as she looked at the ceiling. 

He went and laid next to her, cuddling against her and the warmth of her body. She caressed his face and kissed his lips, "I love you." 

"And I love you, always." He kissed her neck. 

"Always?" She looked him in his blue eyes that seemed to shine. 

But to Andy, his eyes were nothing compared to Vidalia's glittering emerald green irises, "of course." 

When he looked into her eyes, he was mesmerized, lost in her forests of green. And Vidalia could swim in Andy's oceans forever. 

Just the mention of Andy's name fills Vidalia with the overwhelming feeling of love. She gets a warm sensation in her heart and cheeks. He's the only person in the world that truly loves her and she knows that. He's everything to her, every single thing. 

She brought him close to her and held him, never wanting to let him go. Then she kissed him over and over again. Each time they made contact, it filled her with life. Every kiss, the feeling of fingers on skin, warmth on warmth...even as they fed each other with love and adoration, they were starving for passion. 

Vidalia reached for Andy's suit vest and began unbuttoning. 

Andy broke their decade long kiss, "hey...are you sure you want to do that with me?" 

"I wouldn't want to do anything without you...unless you don't want to-" 

"Oh, I want to," he opened his nightstand and got the protection they'd need, "as we were." 

Vidalia laughed, reconnected her lips on his, and resumed the unbuttoning process while Andy unzipped the top part of her dress. 

One by one, items of clothes dropped to the floor. A two-piece dress, a suit vest, a white dress shirt, two black heels, black pants...until there were no clothes to interrupt the feeling of skin. 

It started as a little flame, then dwindled like that for a minute. It was new, slow and steady at first. As things escalated, the flame grew brighter, moans got louder, and fingers clenched harder onto the bed sheets. 

The fire in them was burning up, incinerating their bodies and the atmosphere around them. Just when they reached the temperature of the sun, both flames went out. 

The bed was a mess, even some of the feathers from the pillows floated to the floor. It was peaceful after the flames of desolation; the first flames they ever shared with anyone. 

Now the room is silent as they rest for another day. 

\-----------

The following morning, in the bright sun that shone at 10AM, Vidalia and Andy rose out of bed. The first moment they made eye contact that day, they blushed from what happened the night before. 

"Haha," Andy chuckled, "breakfast?" 

"Yea." Vidalia nodded, her blush spreading even more. 

Andy opened his door and he could immediately tell that his parents were back...their bloodied clothes were visible outside their bedroom door. 

Andy could only think one thing right now: 

_SHIT_. 

"AHHhhhaayyyyee, aye, ayyyeee, stay in here for a minute." He swiftly stepped out and kept the door open a crack. 

"Why? What's wrong?" Vidalia was a little disturbed. 

"I-I need to let my parents know you're here! Sometimes my dad wears nothing but his boxers and you don't need to see that." 

"Oh, ok. Go ahead, tell me when I can come out." 

Andy quickly shut the door to his room and ran to pick up his parent's clothes, taking them to the laundry room. He turned off the alarm while he was down there and found that his parents left their weapons out. He packed up the guns and threw the blades in the gun cases as well to put them away ASAP. 

And before he forgot, he really did let his parents know that Vidalia was there. They were half asleep, but the message got through. 

"Ok, Vidalia! Come on, I got cereal, oatmeal, eggs, whatever you want." He called her. 

"Ooo, let's do eggs,” she said as she stepped out. 

Andy stepped down the stairs in only his red and black pajama pants. Vidalia, who didn't bring pajamas, walked with one of Andy's shirts and boxers on. 

"I wish you could stay with me for...forever. I don't want to drop you off at your house." Andy frowned. 

"Shit, I don't wanna go back either." 

"If your parents lay a single finger on you-" 

"You will hold yourself back with every fiber of your being. Don't do anything stupid." 

"No, nooo, I'll just high five them in the face with my fist, nothing bad." 

"Don't. They won't hesitate to call the police, then down to the station you go. I don't know what I'd do." 

"If they report me, I'm reporting them." 

Vidalia hopped up onto the counter, taking Andy's face into her hands, "I love and appreciate that you're so protective of me, but if you do that, things will not end well for either of us. Promise you won't do it." 

"I can't promise that." Andy shook his head. 

"Please? Please, for me?" 

"I'm sorry, I can't." 

"Andy..." 

"Vidalia, I can't. That's it." Andy got the final word. 

\----------

That afternoon, Vidalia begged Andy to drop her off one block away from her house and to drive away after that. He did not grant her request and dropped her off in front of her house anyway. 

Vidalia had a bad feeling in her stomach, stress was building up inside her, "Andy-" 

"No. We talked about this, and no. Go ahead, I'll be waiting here for five minutes." He took her hand and kissed it, a gesture that said he loves her. 

She got out of the car, gathered her dress and shoes in her hands, and walked to her window. Andy watched her like a hawk, ready to run to her if necessary. 

She opened her window and got inside, but just as she was about to shut the window behind her, a booming voice was heard, "AND WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN?" 

Andy's eyes narrowed, waiting for the moment the man who calls himself Vidalia's father would hit her. 

She responded, "I went to prom with Andy and spent the night at his house." 

"Who permitted you to be a slut? Your mother?" He stepped closer to her, starting to corner her. 

When Vidalia shut her eyes tight and put her arms up to cover herself, Andy bolted out of his car. Her father got one punch in, forcing her to back into her nightstand. 

Andy jumped through the window and got in between Vidalia and her dad. No one was fast enough to get a word in when Andy punched that man in the face. 

They wrestled on Vidalia's bedroom floor until Andy was on top, punching mercilessly on the face and neck area. 

Vidalia knew she told Andy not to do anything for a reason, but now that she saw it happening, she didn't want to stop him. Seeing her dad who always had her under his thumb finally get beaten down made her feel better. 

So she stood there and watched as her carpet stained with the blood of an evil man. It gave her some type of joy, genuine happiness. 

She wouldn't stop this amazing event for the world.


	13. I'll Be There for You

**Vixen**

"Is there anything you have questions about?" I asked Alanna in regards to our contract. 

"How long will this take?" 

"5 days minimum, 2 weeks maximum." 

"And it's $35,000, correct?" 

"Yes." 

"Ok...I'll sign." She took her pen and signed her name. 

She then handed me the money in a Walmart plastic bag, and the pictures I needed were in a folder. 

"Alright," I began packing my things, "my target has been acquired. This stays between us and never leaves this room." 

"Yes, thanks again, Vixen." She smiled. 

"No problem. I have questions of my own though if you don't mind. They'd help with the hunt." 

"Go ahead." 

"How were you dressed when Erik took you to the field?" 

She stared into space for a second, "I wore a floral blouse, jeans, and flats." 

"Any makeup?" 

"No." 

"Were you drunk?" 

"Tipsy." She shook her head. 

"That's all, I'll get this done as quick as possible." I stood and picked up my backpack now loaded with money. 

After Alanna and I parted, I went to research my target. I always check their social media for if they turn up anywhere else. 

It was 11PM when I was sitting on my couch with my computer on my lap and my coffee to my side. This Erik Michaels has a Facebook and Instagram, I made sure it was him by studying his pictures. 

I went through his Facebook which he's had for the past 6 years. The first 3 years have heavy activity...then activity lessened as he became the person he is today. Just an assumption. 

He's from Maryland, moved here 2 years ago, works in construction, currently single at 32 years old, last relationship was 3 years ago, and lives in the city of Kenmare. 

Not far at all, 20-minute drive from here to there. Since he's a construction worker, I can scope out some projects in the process to see if I find him. I'll be looking out for big grey trucks around the Danny's corner store area. Right now, I need to study his pictures some more and focus on finding him. 

His Instagram contains more information; his favorite bar/club is Cowboy Jack's since a majority of his posts are inside and outside the bar. He owns an American bulldog by the name of Dino with fur colors of brown and tan. Dino has little eyebrow markings, looks no older than 8 months, and poses no threat to me if I enter the household. He owns a light grey Toyota Tundra with decals of paw prints on the rear window. 

Hell yea, I think the information I found is sufficient enough for my hunt. I could spot his car from traffic, and maybe pick him out of a crowd. 

I added new information to my notes and printed them out, leaving them in my file with the contract Alanna signed. 

\---------

The next day, I set out to Danny's corner store since it was closer than everything else. I'll wait here for a max of 4 hours before I try at Cowboy Jack's. I'm trying to run into Erik and follow him to his house. 

After sitting in my car for two hours, I decided to step outside and walk around the corner store to wake my legs up. I stepped out in my jeans, flats, and floral blouse like how Alanna described what she wore. If Erik liked it on her, he may like it on me too. 

I walked around the sidewalk a couple times before a familiar blue car pulled up next to me. Ohhhh looorddd nooo. 

"Vixen, hey!" Jason rolled his window down to speak with me. 

I didn't even look at him, "hey, Jason." 

"What are you up to?" 

"I'm working right now, Jason." 

"Oh, sorry. Wanna meet up later? ...Do some stuff?" 

I mentally rolled my eyes, "sure, sure. I'll be at your place around 10, sound good?" 

"See you then." He drove away. 

My goodness, it's like he can never get enough of me. It gets annoying sometimes. 

Back to my hunt, I saw a couple grey trucks pass by, but they were either the wrong model or didn't have the decals on the rear window. 

At least this is somewhat better than plain surveillance. Surveillance is just following the target wherever they go. If they stay in their house for an entire day, guess where I'm at? Outside their house, in my car, the entire day. For now, though, I'm actually trying to find someone. 

I walked around some more, went back to my car, actually went inside the Danny's and bought some food, then called it quits at this location. 

Cowboy Jack's is in another part of downtown, so I drove there in hopes of finding Erik at his usual hangout spot. The time is 7PM, he could be here. 

I sat in my car again, across the street from the bar, waiting for my target to come by. 

\----------

So...my ass is numb after hunting unsuccessfully. Erik didn't come by his hangout tonight, and that's ok, but my time was wasted in the wrong spots. It's fine, I just wish my butt cheeks didn't have to suffer because of that. 

It's 10:10, Jason is expecting me. Why the fuck not? I feel like I need it now. 

I went to his house for the night, letting myself in since I knew his door code. 

"Jason," I said as I kicked my flats off. 

No response. 

Just as I entered his bedroom, he opened his bathroom door, coming out of the shower in a towel. 

"Hey." He smiled at me. 

I grabbed him, threw him onto his bed, and got on top of him, "let's bone." 

He pulled my face down to his and kissed me hard, unbuttoning my blouse. I worked on getting my jeans off quickly. 

Y'all can imagine what happens after that, no need to go into detail. We ended up breathless and sweaty like we always do. 

"Shit, this never gets old." Jason sighed blissfully. 

I thought for a moment and responded, "honestly, it doesn't. And I'm sorry for turning this down a lot more lately, I'm just busy or tired." 

"It's ok, I understand." He laid on his side and stared at me. 

I turned my back to him and closed my eyes while yawning. It didn't last long though, my personal phone started ringing. 

I got out of Jason's bed to where my jeans laid on the floor. It's Andy...I wonder why. 

"Hello?" I answered. 

"Hey, Vidalia. I'm at the facility right now doing some blade training if you wanted to come watch. It's ok if you can't, ” he said. 

"I'm on my way, see you soon," I told him, then hung up. 

"Everything ok?" Jason asked. "Where are you going?" 

"That was Jesse, he wants me to watch his blade training." I tugged my jeans up my legs. 

"Jesse, the new guy?" 

"Yes." My fingers secured the buttons of my blouse. 

"Oh...you're not too tired to drive?" 

"I'm ok. I'll see you whenever." I finished putting my clothes on. 

"See ya." He sounded sort of sad. 

I put my flats back on when I got to his door and left for the facility right after. 

Let's see...damn, I haven't seen Andy in like 4 days. Hopefully, things are going well with him in regards to his assassin training. If he feels better with me around and wants my support, he has it. 

I got to the facility real quick and went to the training area. There...I saw something different. Ace and Andy were talking casually, smiling and laughing with each other. I knew Ace liked Andy, it just takes him a moment to show it. 

"Vixen!" Andy saw me walking up. 

"Heyyy!" I went and hugged him. He nearly picked me up off my feet from hugging me so tight. 

Of course, I hugged Ace after that. I could never forget about him. 

"So how goes the training?" I smiled and rubbed my eyes to stay awake. 

"I just assessed his blade skills and he's a 4. He knows how to handle a blade, but doesn't know too much about fighting with one. Maybe you could show him how it's done?" Ace asked. 

"Sure thing." I walked over to the wall of weaponry and started strapping blades on just like old times. While I did that, Ace set up the practice targets. 

Back in the day, for each blade, I had a routine. The smaller blades would be thrown, and bigger blades would be stabbed into practice dummies in different manners. I may be a little rusty three years later, but I think I remember how to do it. 

"I'm ready," I secured the last strap across my chest, "are you?" 

"Yes, try to do the routine I taught you, that's all." Ace nodded. 

Like before, I started with the small blades. I placed myself in front of my first target about 10-15 feet away. My hand grabbed the first blade at the top of the strap, and with confidence in my movements, I flung it to hit the target straight in its center. 

"Wow." I heard Andy gasp. 

After that target, the rest just flowed. My memory of my routine came back, making me move without even having to think about it. I ran while throwing blades at their targets, used a machete on a practice dummy to tear it apart, and got into the attack stances I was taught. 

At the end, Ace threw a small blade towards the top of a 35-foot wall in the training area, "go get it." 

"Yes, sir." I had two blades left in my strap. Dashing towards the wall, I readied the blades with the sharpness pointed downwards. 

I jumped, plunged the blades into the wall, and began climbing. In 10 seconds, I was at the top, and in 2, I was back on the ground with 3 blades. 

"You," Ace turned to Andy, "will not graduate until you know this same routine and perform it perfectly like you just saw." 

"...ok, let me try it now." Andy sounded confident that he could do it like me. 

"Go retrieve your tools then, ” Ace told him. 

When Andy was all strapped up with blades and machetes, he gave it a go...and as much as I want to say he did well...he didn't. He was able to hit a couple of targets, but not in the middle. When he tried the fighting stances, he dropped the machete in midair when switching grips. Ace didn't even make him climb, he wasn't ready for it. 

"His confidence is admirable," I said to Ace with a gentle smile. 

"It is, but the skill needs work.” Ace turned to Andy. “Every night this week at 10, be here so you can train." 

"Yes, sir." Andy nodded. 

"Man, we have a lot to touch on. Let's see, we've done guns, blades, steps of assassination...still so many other topics to learn." Ace began to think for a moment. 

"Ace, maybe you should give Jesse over to the instructors and trainers of the facility. Teaching him everything yourself is a bit much, and you're a busy guy." I suggested. 

"Yea, we're gonna have to turn to that. Jesse would have to become a full-time student, ” Ace said. 

"I'm ok with it. I'll do it." Andy agreed. 

"Ok, but each class is 2 and a half to 3 hours long. You'll have 2 classes each day, except Sundays." 

"I have nothing else to do. I'm willing to dedicate my time to this. I want to be an assassin, and I'm going to do it the right way." Andy stuck to his decision. 

"Right," Ace smiled, "I'll have you assigned to your instructors by next week. Keep coming in to learn that blade routine though." 

"Of course," Andy nodded, then looked at me, "wanna show me that routine again since you know it like the back of your hand?" 

"Sure! I can take it from here, Ace. You can go do whatever you gotta do." I let Ace know. 

"Thank you, Vixen." He gave me a smile and turned to go back to his office. 

Andy and I were left there to practice for however long we wanted. From 10 o'clock to 12:30 that night, I taught Andy every step of the routine and worked on his aim and arm strength. 

"Let's call it a night, you did very well." I nearly yawned. 

"Yea, it's late. You good to drive? I can take you to your place if you need me to." He offered. 

"I'm ok, really." I declined. 

We put away our materials and exited the facility. I didn't even notice, but I parked next to Andy. 

"Are you free tomorrow to hang out?" He asked as we walked in the same direction. 

"Mmm, I can't. I have a target to find." 

"Damn, when else can we chill?" 

"Ummm, how bout this Sunday? I'm sure I will have killed my target by then." 

"Ok, we can meet up for lunch." 

"I'll see you then." I hugged him before going to my car. 

It was a sort of lingering hug; one that lasts for a little while. We used to see each other every day way back when. I've missed him dearly, my best friend.


	14. Dog, Anyone?

**3rd Person POV**

Vixen is currently checking out the 4th construction site she's seen in Kenmare, still no luck in finding Erik. As she crept by the structure being built though, she spotted the grey Toyota Tundra with dog paw decals on the rear window. 

"AHAAA, there he is," Vixen said to herself. 

She parked her car across the street from his and stepped out. To make sure it really was him, she took a walk around the site. Some dust flew about the air, clouding up her surroundings. Still, she could clearly see her target. 

Erik Michaels; spotted working on measuring wood and cutting it. He wore a hard hat, a bright orange vest with blue jeans, and brown boots. 

When Vixen got back into her car, she pulled her bandana down to look less suspicious. Her wig and hood still hid her identity. 

" _Finally_ ," she thought, " _I should just kill him tonight so that Sunday is definitely open for me...nah, can't risk it_." 

She reclined the seat of her Jeep a little and kept her eyes on Erik's truck. Once Erik drives away, she'd be on his tail. 

\----------

As the sun set on the horizon, the workers began packing their tools. Vixen stuffed her sandwich into her mouth and turned her engine on, ready to leave when Erik does. 

The lights on his truck lit up and the wheels turned outwards to leave. Vixen did the same, letting some people get in front of her to take attention away from her. She kept a good distance away from him until he turned into a neighborhood. While he turned, she acted as if she was still going straight, came to a stop, and watched where he was going. 

Erik entered the driveway of the 7th house on the left, got out, and went inside. Vixen noticed him putting his house key under the welcome mat; the most classic and dumbest place to leave a key. 

She parked on the curb, 2 houses away from his, waiting for what he'd do next. 

His next move left Vixen wanting to scream...he...he...

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_**HE BROUGHT HIS DOG OUTSIDE.** _

Dino, the little American bulldog puppy, was running and sniffing around the front yard. Vixen needed to squeal to herself at the sight. Dino's so cute! His little eyebrow markings and adorable face, Vixen couldn't look away. 

Then she realized if she kills Erik, no one would look after Dino...what else can she do? Erik has to be killed either way, but where will Dino go? 

" _I'm not allowed to keep a dog in my apartment...maybe Veronica or Andy will want him. I'll ask Ace too_." She decided. 

Soon, little Dino went back inside, and the rest of the evening was uneventful. Vixen stayed put for 3 hours, then left, remembering where Erik's house was located. 

On her way home, she called Andy to ask about Dino. 

"Hey," Andy was panting when he picked up, "what's up?" 

"Ummmm, you good? ...shit, did I call at a bad time? I'm sorry, dude." She apologized, thinking he was busy with something... _someone_. 

"What? No, I'm practicing the blade routine right now." 

"Oh! Haha! Ok, I got a question." 

"Yes?" 

"Would you be interested in getting a dog?" 

"Wha-we're not even dating and you wanna get a dog together? I thought you'd take me out a couple times first, jeez..." he joked. 

"Do you want a dog or not, funny guy?" She chuckled. 

"Probably not, I wouldn't have time to take care of it since I'll be a full time student soon." 

"Damn, true. It's ok, I'll ask someone else. How's training going?" 

"Good, been here for like 3 hours." 

"3 hours? Just doing the routine?" 

"That, trying to climb with blades, and trying to get more arm strength." 

"Very well then, 3 hours shows true commitment. Proud of you." 

"Aww, thanks." 

"No problem," she smiled, "goodnight." 

"Night, Vidalia." He hung up. 

The moment Vixen got home, she took off her gear and collapsed onto her bed. At least once a month, Vixen will collapse and sleep for 16+ hours because of how much she stays awake most of the time. 

That night, she fell asleep at 10. 

\---------

The following afternoon, Vixen woke up at 3. When she saw the time, she panicked, "SHIT." 

She was supposed to catch Erik early today to watch what his entire day looked like. 

Quickly, she got ready for surveillance and drove to Kenmare. On her way, she gave Veronica a call. 

"Hey, girl!" She answered. 

"Hey! I got a quick question for you." 

"What's up?" 

"Would you like a dog?" 

"Hm...what breed?" 

"American bulldog." 

"Mmmmmm, noooo. I prefer smaller breeds, and I'd have to pay extra for a dog to live with me in my apartment." 

"Oh, ok." Vixen accepted that answer in defeat. 

"Well? Tell me why you're asking." Veronica was curious. 

"It's just that my latest target has a cute little puppy. If I _deal_ with my target, that puppy will be left with no one to take care of him." 

"...Vixen, you've _dealt_ with sons and daughters in this world. You never went to take care of their families, so why worry about a puppy?" 

"DOGS ARE DIFFERENT, BITCH. WE DON'T DESERVE THEM, AND THAT DOG DOESN'T DESERVE TO BE CURSED WITH MY TARGET AS HIS OWNER." 

"OOOOOOKKKK." 

Vixen hung up and sighed. Dino has stolen her whole heart and she wants him to end up in good hands. Ace is the only person left. If Ace can't take Dino, he'll have to go to an animal shelter. 

She drove to Erik's work, parking across from his truck again. Let's see if anything changes today. 

\----------

The time was 7:34PM when Erik left his work, and he didn't go home that night. Some of his friends and Vixen followed him to his favorite hangout spot: Cowboy Jack's. 

Vixen sat in her car, thinking of what her game plan would be. She remembered that Erik would stay out very late, sometimes until midnight, so she went to his house to study it. 

Before attempting to go inside, she called Ace to ask about Dino. 

"Hello?" He picked up. 

"Hey, Ace, I have a quick question." 

"Yes?" 

"Would you like a dog?" 

"I'd really rather not...why?" 

"Just wondering, bye boss." 

"Bye." 

So...Dino's going to a shelter. That's just what's gonna have to happen. Dogs aren't allowed in Vixen's apartment complex, and Veronica, Andy, and Ace can't take him either. Unless...no, no, she can't get on Julio's bad side. It is what it is. 

She geared up before touching anything that belonged to Erik. With her leather gloves on and hair tucked into her wig, she casually walked up to his house, looking for if he had cameras watching. As suspected, there were none, so she got the key and went inside. 

To make sure she didn't leave a trace of herself, she placed the key back under the mat and locked the door when she was in. 

After stepping inside, she pulled her bandana over her nose. She wouldn't even leave her breath in his air. 

There was a small bark heard from one of the rooms, but first, she'll study the layout. To her left was a door to the little kitchen, and on her right was a bathroom. Going forward, she walked into the living room. There, she saw a sliding glass door that led out to the porch. Along the right wall, stairs went up to the second floor. She followed them and found two more rooms: Erik's bedroom and a storage room. 

Since she hadn't seen Dino, she just couldn't help but to look into Erik's room first. 

There, in a cage next to the bed, was little Dino. He barked again and jumped around, wanting to be let out to play. 

Without even knowing it, Vixen's hand was reaching down to the cage latch, "you're so cute!" 

She opened the cage and out came Dino, jumping and licking. She pet his head and back, feeling his soft, short, brown fur. Her thumb passed over one of his little tan eyebrow markings, "you don't belong with this man, you deserve someone better, right?" 

As if Dino understood her, he gave a bark in reply. 

"Yea?" She asked him. 

He barked again, seemingly happier. 

"Fine...if no one I know wants to take you, I will. I'll convince Julio for you,” she spoke to him in a baby voice. 

Before getting completely distracted, Vixen put Dino back in his cage and continued snooping. The layout of the house was basic, so a strategy came to her head easily. She'd have to use a blade since Erik lives in a quiet neighborhood, but it's no trouble. 

Looking around in the storage room, Vixen heard a car door open and shut outside. She peeped out the window to see Erik coming back from Cowboy Jack's already. It's only 8PM! 

"Fuck me." She mumbled, leaving the storage room door closed as she left it. 

She decided to leave through the porch. Luckily, he leaves it open, so there was no need to lock it. 

She could hear him jiggling his keys in the lock before she closed the porch door, so she ran and jumped over the railing. 

Ahhh, the railing...fun memories. 

As she tried to land on her feet, the porch was a bit high, so she went with the fall and tumbled instead of fracturing a leg. It's what Ace taught her to do. 

She zipped from the backyard to the side of the house where she had to pull her bandana down to ease suspicion if anyone saw her. 

" _Tomorrow_ ," Vixen thought, " _will be the day Erik stops breathing. Hopefully, I can provide a home for his cute puppy after he's dead._ " 

\---------

"Julio, por favor? Please?" Vixen pleaded with her landlord. 

"No. If you keep a dog, everybody keep a dog. No perros aqui." He shook his head. 

"No one will know! Secreto." She promised him it would be a secret. 

"No, Vixen. No perros." 

She sighed, "...ok, fine." 

Defeated by her landlord, Vixen pouted from Julio's office to her apartment on the 1st floor. 

Tomorrow is Saturday, Erik's not dead yet, and Vixen needs her Sunday open for Andy. Tomorrow has to be the day...Dino really is going to an animal shelter. 

When she got into her apartment, she flopped onto her couch, "am I making too big of a deal about a puppy?"


	15. I'll Always Love You

**3rd Person POV**

In the dead of night, an assassin suits up in her car for what she's about to do. Her hands were gloved with leather, half her face was covered by a black bandana, and her falsely colored eyes were searching for her weapon in the glove box.

She placed the black obsidian blade into the strap on her hip. Now ready to make the kill, she sneakily walked up to her target's house. The key was still idiotically placed under the mat for her easy entry.

The dog upstairs heard someone come in, so naturally, he barked to wake his owner up. Erik sat up groggily, not knowing what Dino wanted. He assumed the dog needed to use the bathroom, so they were headed downstairs.

The assassin heard...so she decided to wait for them. Step by step down the stairs, Erik was getting closer to his demise that hid on the other side of the stair railing.

When he turned to walk towards his front door, that was the end. Vixen Stryker sunk her blade into his throat and pulled it down, tearing his throat from top to bottom. He couldn't scream, he could only choke on his own blood as his legs gave out.

Delivering the final blow, she bent down, taking his head into her hands. With a swift jerking motion, she twisted his neck, and that was that. She released her grip on him and let his head fall to the ground.

"Dino," she whistled at the dog, "come on, boy."

The puppy looked past his owner's dead body to the woman calling him, so he followed her. She let him use the bathroom outside, then put him in the backseat of her car.

"I'm sorry," she cleaned off her blade and put it away, "but I think a shelter is better than starving to death while people notice that your owner's missing."

She lowered the windows to her car and started driving to the shelter. Dino stuck his head out into the warm summer night and let his tongue flap in the wind.

Vixen got a slice of bacon from a bag she made earlier, "here, eat."

She reached it back to Dino and he ate it with delight.

"You and I would've been great. I would've taught you how to be an attack dog, would've brought you along with me on my jobs...not only that, but we'd be such good friends," she talked to him. "All it took was one look and I knew I loved you...I-I...what the hell? Why am I talking like you're the love of my life? I need to calm down."

But still, as they neared the shelter, her eyes filled with tears.

Before going in, she sat with Dino in the backseat and pet him for a while.

"I never knew you...but I know you're a good boy. No matter what happens, you're a good boy. Remember that, always. You'll be in my heart." She hugged him and kissed the top of his head. He licked her cheek, making things even harder.

After several minutes of stalling, she took Dino's collar off and left it in her car. Then, they went inside the shelter.

The smell at the front desk was bad, but it would be even worse in the back where the other animals were. Lights flickered as the woman at the desk asked, "how may I help you?"

"I found this puppy with no collar. I didn't know anyone who owned him, so I brought him here," Vixen told her.

"Ok! We can take him. But due to us housing a lot of animals right now, this one will either be claimed by his owner, taken to get adopted someplace else, or even euthanized. Did you not want to keep him?"

"I can't, my landlord doesn't allow it."

"Alright. Please fill out what you know about him and we'll take care of it." The woman handed Vixen a clipboard and a pen.

Moments later, Dino was being led to the back, and Vixen stood there watching.

•••

The following day in the afternoon, Alanna was notified that Erik was dead. Then Vixen left to have lunch with Andy.

They met up at a smoothie place downtown; everything good was downtown. Andy had already gotten a table and was waiting for her. When he saw her, he couldn't help but stand up and hug her.

The hug was lasting longer than usual though, he knew something was wrong.

"Vidalia...is everything ok?" He looked down at her in his arms.

"I just missed you...and I miss that puppy."

"I'm sure he's ok."

"...but if he isn't taken to get adopted, they'll euthanize him."

"Well, you told me he's very cute, how could he not get taken?"

"That's true." She smiled.

Andy stroked her hair away from her face, "wanna order food now?"

"Yea!"

They got their food and sat back down; Andy with his blueberry smoothie, and Vixen with her strawberry smoothie.

"Did Ace give you your schedule yet?" Vixen looked into Andy's blue eyes.

"Oh yea, he did! My combat instructor is Michael."

"Michael's honestly the best." She nodded.

"Mhm, my gymnastics teacher is Dustin, logic teacher is Abdul, and weapon instructor is Finnian."

"I love Finnian too, he's great. You're in good hands."

"Yea, I'm excited! Maybe when I'm certified, we could work together as a team," Andy said.

"I'm all for it, it'd be fun." Vixen giggled.

Though Vixen was showing a happy face, Andy could see through it...she was still thinking about Dino. He attempted to make her laugh, "remember when I beat the shit out of your dad?"

"AAAHHHAHAHAHAHAHA," Vixen howled with laughter, "DEFINITELY ONE OF THE BEST DAYS OF MY LIFE. I still love you for that."

Even if it's only for a moment, making her forget her troubles and seeing her laugh was an accomplishment for Andy, "I still love you in general."

When he winked after his statement, Vixen knew it was a joke.

"You're hilarious." She laughed again.

"Nah, but really, part of me will always love you." Andy didn't wink this time.

"I feel the same. We were each other's firsts." Vixen agreed.

"You know, I would've loved to have seen you fight your dad."

"If I knew then what I know now, I wouldn't have hesitated. I hope he's burning in the devil's armpit or living on the streets." She stared past Andy at a brick building. Her mind was kind of lost as she was thinking back.

"Would you ever want to just drive by your old house?"

"I think that would be ok, as long as I don't go inside."

"We should do that someday then, try to make some peace with your past."

"I'd like that," Vixen perked up, "especially if you're the one driving. I felt safe with you back then, I feel safe with you now."

"I love how after all these years we've been separated, it's like nothing's changed for us." Andy gave her a nostalgic smile, remembering the lives they used to live.

"Of course it hasn't, our friendship and relationship were very strong. After getting to know you, I knew we'd be good together. Whether it's friend and friend, or boyfriend and girlfriend, I knew." Vixen wore her own nostalgic smile.

As if their hands had minds of their own, they reached across the table. The very tips of their fingers touched, then retracted. Vixen used her hand to sweep her hair to the side while Andy grabbed his smoothie.

Both of their cheeks were dusted with a light blush.

•••

**Vixen**

Seeing Andy for lunch was great, we really need to hang out more. It's only been a couple of hours since I last saw him and I miss him already. And the hand thing? It's just muscle memory; we held each other's hands over the dinner tables when we dated. It was a familiar setting with a familiar person.

I'm still talking to my best bitch about it though because I have to talk about it with someone.

"Vixen, what's up?" She answered her phone.

"Hey," I jumped right into my story, "so I had lunch with Andy today and we were thinking about our past together. Our hands did a weird thing where they tried to hold each other, but when we touched, we took our hands away. I just thought it was weird."

I could hear her smile when she said, "are y'all falling for each other again?"

"I don't know...part of me will always love him. I just don't know if I should be in a relationship right now."

"I mean, why not? I don't see the problem. Y'all are both assassins, I'm sure y'all both love each other...this time there really are no secrets. The real question is if you both want to be together again."

"Ok...how do I ask him without actually asking him?"

"Make a move! Flirt, see if he does it back. If he does, you know he wants you." Veronica advised me.

"What if he doesn't?" I worried.

"Well, you shot your shot, let him go. DO NOT SEDUCE HIM."

"Wasn't going to." I chuckled.

"Good, I had to learn that the hard way, you remember."

"Oh yea," I recalled, "with that Anthony guy."

"Yep, yea, seduction is never the way to go." Veronica laughed lightly.

A couple knocks fell on my door, "girl...someone's at my door...I gotta go."

"Call me to keep me updated, bye." She hung up.

The sudden goodbyes and hanging up don't mean anything, it's just what we do. We're assassins, we don't have time for proper goodbyes, especially if an unknown person is knocking on our doors.

I snuck over to my peephole and saw Andy standing on the other side. I miss him and everything, but isn't it a bit too soon to try and see each other again?

I opened the door, "Andy-"

As soon as I felt jumping on my leg, I knew what he had done.

I looked down and saw none other than Dino, the forever good boy, "HEY, BUDDY!!!"

I sat on the floor, my vision becoming blurry from my tears of happiness. "I didn't think I'd see you again," my eyes then met with Andy's as a tear was shed, "thank you."

"I saw how torn up you were about it, so I went and got him. He'll stay with me, and you can visit whenever you'd like," Andy said.

"You got him..." I stood back up. Unable to control myself, I jumped on Andy; my legs around his waist and arms around his neck. "You got him for me."

I hugged him tight and as close as possible, some tears soaking into the fabric of his shirt.

His arms secured themselves to hold me up, "it breaks my heart when you're sad, anything to make you happy."

My hand held the right side of his face while I placed a kiss on the left side,

"I love you."


	16. The Morning After

**Andy**

Vidalia hugged me like she'd never see me again, holding me so close that I could feel the pulse in her arms. I felt her hand go from my back to caress my face. Her soft fingers raised goosebumps and shivers up my spine. Then she kissed my cheek and told me that she loved me. 

The widest smile spread on my face, I had to have looked so stupid, "I love you too."

Slowly, making sure not to get her mouth, I kissed her back on the cheek. What she gave me was a kiss out of excitement and happiness, let's not make it awkward.

She smiled and climbed down, a noticeable amount of blush on her cheeks. I'm sure I'm red in the face too, I feel like I'm burning.

"Well, I should get going. See you whenever you visit," I said.

"Ok," her emerald eyes were radiant in the dim lighting, "goodnight."

"Goodnight, Vidalia." I turned and tugged on Dino's leash so he'd follow.

On the ride back to my house, I thought about what my mom said...had she been right?

" _I'll be patient. Y'all will get back together soon enough. The love you both had was really something,"_ was what she told us.

Both of us even said that we'd always love each other...I guess there could be a chance of us getting back together...but should we?

Would Vidalia want that?

•••

**Vixen**

In the morning, Veronica insisted that she come over to talk about the events that ensued last night with Andy. She was at my door in 15 minutes.

"Good morning. Coffee first so I understand what's coming out of your mouth instead of just nodding along." She went past me to my kitchen.

"Same, or I'll just be speaking gibberish." I followed her.

After we made our coffee, we sat on my couch and drank.

"So," Veronica started, "tell me everything."

"I opened my door and there he was with Dino. I bent down to pet Dino and I was crying because I was so happy. He told me he noticed I was really sad about it, so he got the dog for me. He said he'd do anything to make me happy. I couldn't control how excited I was and jumped on him...hugged him real tight. Next thing I knew, I kissed his cheek and told him I loved him." I recalled the story.

"Did he kiss you back?"

"Yea, on my cheek, told me he loved me too, then said goodnight." I took another sip of my coffee.

"So wait, you kissed him because you were exploding with excitement? That wasn't you making your move?" She asked.

"Yea, I didn't mean for that to be my move."

"Ok...yea, I feel like that's something friends do. Especially _close_ close friends like y'all. A kiss on the cheek is more on the casual side. Girl, you should've stuck your tongue down his throat."

"Well, I don't wanna scare him..." I looked into my coffee.

"What could possibly scare him away from you? Y'all _know_ each other."

"I don't know, what if he doesn't want a relationship?"

"With you? The way you talk about him makes me think he adores the shit out of you. He took up the responsibility of taking care of a dog for you. He obviously loves you." Veronica looked at me like I was crazy.

"Just because we love each other doesn't mean it'll work out."

"Why are you coming up with excuses? Vixen, you're both grown-ups, assassins, in love with each other, you've told me his mom loves you...there are no secrets between you guys anymore. Fate-"

"Oh lord." I rolled my eyes.

" _FATE_ has brought y'all back together again, still in love, for a reason! Just try!"

"He _is_ the only boyfriend I've ever had, and he treated me very well in our relationship...it could be even better this time."

"YES! Yes, oh my god, you're about to have a mans!"

"Sure, but don't get your hopes up, calm down."

"OK!" She squealed.

"What do I do about Jason?"

"Wha-forget Jason! Send him my way, I'll keep him busy."

"I'll definitely tell him about you." I chuckled.

•••

**3rd Person POV**

Later on, Vixen asked Andy to come over for a little bit to talk. She didn't say what about, just that she wanted to ask him something and that it needed to be done in person.

"So," she practiced while she was alone, "look, I still love you and I want to be with you again. Wanna try?"

"Not sentimental enough." She shook her head.

"Andy, I'm still in love with you, we're so meant for each other..." she scoffed at that, "too sappy, stupid."

"I love you and you love me...no, no, this isn't an episode of Barney." She sighed.

She went to the wall next to her door and leaned on it with one arm above her head and a hand on her hip. She tried out a sexy look in her eyes, " _how you doin'_?"

(Whoever didn't read that in Joey Tribianni's voice, I don't trust you.)

"Vidalia?" Andy's voice came from the other side of the door.

Vixen squealed and jumped back, panicked and even trembling, "HEY, hey, just a second! W-when did you get here??"

"Just now," he answered.

Vixen took a deep breath in, then out, in again, out again...in again...out again...inHALE, INHALE!

She opened the door, getting a hold of herself, "hi."

"Hey," Andy came in, "so what did you want to ask me?"

"Uh-umm..." she leaned back against her couch and looked at him with a smirk, "how you doin'?"

"...good? You're acting weird." He stood in front of her.

Now that he was physically standing one foot away from her, she became even more nervous. Let's keep in mind that she's never asked a guy out before. She couldn't keep contact with his blue eyes, couldn't figure out what to say, and was terrible at hiding her blush.

"You're glowing red and not speaking...what's wrong?" Andy was concerned.

"I don't know how to ask my question...god, just listen." She looked down at her feet. "I love you. Not the way a friend should love another friend, but the way I loved you in high school. I still love you like that. I want to be with you. I want you to be mine, and for me to be yours. It'll be like old times, but so much better...we're meant for each other..."

When she looked back up, Andy was crouched down to her level with a little smile playing on his lips, "Vidalia...I'm yours, all yours. Always have been, always will be. I love you too, to the ends of the earth. I had a feeling you were the only person for me. It was you the whole time."

With one hand, he caressed her face. With the other, he brought her close to him and made the space between them disappear.

Vixen jumped on him like she did last time, latching herself onto him. This time, she wouldn't have to let him go. Her fingers ran through his hair as she kept his lips on hers.

There was a sort of longing feeling in them. Two people kept apart for such a long time, and not only finding each other, but getting back together too.

The touching and kissing got to be too much to bear for Vixen, this had to go further, she needed it to go further.

"I want you," she said in between kisses.

"You have me, all of me." Andy rested his forehead on hers.

"You have me too," she looked to her bedroom, then back at him, "so take me."

Andy walked with her in his arms and gently lowered her to lay on her bed. While he whipped his shirt off, Vixen undid his belt and pulled his jeans down. He helped her with her shirt after that, and she kicked her shorts off.

Before Andy unclasped Vixen's bra, he had to ask, "are you sure you want to do this?"

"It's cute that you still ask. Yes, I'm sure." She had a dreamy look on her face.

He removed her bra and leaned close to her, kissing her over and over. They took off all of their undergarments, then made a mess of the bed. The way they do it together is different from anything else.

With Jason, Vixen was rough and had more of an "it's just sex" attitude. It's happened so often with him that it's not that big of a deal for her.

When Andy would do it with his past girlfriends, he didn't ask if it was alright. If they were getting hot and heavy, he just went for it. He also didn't get all that attached to them, so the same "it's just sex" attitude was in him.

Andy and Vixen together though...it's a whole other story. They're slow and gentle with each other. When they kiss, they mean it. Each pass of a hand over smooth skin causes warmth to rise and neither would dare scratch the other during their intimacy.

In a fight, they're lethal. With each other, they melt.

After they finished, Andy was going to leave. He _did_ have a dog waiting for him at his house; the dog Vixen wanted.

She didn't want him to leave though, "stay with me. One night without you won't kill him."

It was her voice and intoxicating emerald eyes that made him say, "anything you want."

He laid back down next to her and she cuddled up to his side. Her long eyelashes tickled his chest whenever she blinked, but it made him smile.

"Andy," Vixen said, "...I'm not letting you go this time. I did that once before, but here we are again. I have another chance to keep you forever. I'm not leaving you a second time."

He kissed the top of her head, "we were kids with issues back then, it's ok. Now that my life is in my own hands, I'll never leave you either. I'll never take my eyes off you."

During all the action, Vixen didn't know her phone had rung.

Twice.

•••

**Vixen**

I woke up the next day, feeling soft skin against my cheek. My head rested on Andy's chest, rising and falling steadily. I kissed his shoulder and laid on my stomach to look at him.

When I moved, his blue eyes opened and saw me first, "morning."

"Morning," I smiled, "breakfast?"

"Can you make pancakes?"

"Whatever you want, baby." I got up and put my burgundy robe on.

While Andy got dressed, I headed to my kitchen but stopped in my tracks when there was a knock at the door.

I don't know why, my head was somewhere else, but I didn't check my peephole before opening the door.

On the other side, Jason stood there with flowers and a teddy bear, "Vixen...I...I called you last night to tell you something, but I thought it would be better to do it in person. I've tried to tell you before, but couldn't, so here it goes...I'm in love with you. I-"

His gaze went past me, so my eyes followed. He was staring at the person he knew as Jesse.

Then Jason looked back at me in my burgundy robe, and the pieces came together. I saw the realization on his face...yet he still asked,

" _Why the hell is he here_?"


	17. Warning

**Vixen**

" _Why the hell is he here?_ "

For me, it wasn't what Jason asked, it was the tone he took when he asked it.

"...are you mad? Why are you mad?" I was confused.

"Vixen, I want to be with you! I fucking love you!" He declared.

"You're breaking the agreement. We established that we would only be friends with benefits, no feelings of love or attachment are permitted. If they do come up, we are to let each other know."

"That's what I'm doing!"

"Dude, you're here at my door with flowers and a bear. Correct me if I'm wrong, but it looks like you came here to make me your girlfriend." I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him.

"You're right..."

"Yea, that's not letting me know, that's springing it on me and expecting me to love you back. You're too late anyway, I'm Jesse's girlfriend. I was going to tell you last night, but as you can see, I got distracted."

"You guys just got together, can't we try?"

"No, I'm with Jesse. Don't be upset. I was never upset when you went off with your girlfriends, so don't be upset because I have a boyfriend. While I have Jesse, you know that our friends with benefits agreement is off. It may even be terminated since you're in love with me. Have a nice day." I started closing my door.

"NO," he kept the door open, " _I_ DESERVE TO BE WITH YOU, NOT HIM! I know you, I know what you like, I know how you got to the facility, I know your medical records..."

"Yea? Well I know I please her better than you ever could." Andy took a few steps closer.

Jason put more force on the door, trying to get inside, "I BEG TO DIFFER-"

"Jason, you may know me a little, but you don't know us." I gestured between Andy and I.

"What should I know about you two?"

"None of your business, but I love that man. I will choose Jesse over and over again, no matter what. You and I, we don't have a chance anymore, so let it go."

"Maybe one day, you will choose me, and I'll be waiting." He still handed me the flowers and teddy bear. "The day he crosses you is the day you're mine."

Jason quickly took my hand and kissed it, then ran away. Andy almost made it past me to follow him, but I caught his wrist.

I sighed while closing the door, "I'm so sorry about that, but don't go after him. He's not trained to fight like us."

"It's alright...did you really mean what you said?" Andy gave me a little smile.

"I meant everything."

"You'd choose me? Over and over again?" He came up to me, setting his hands on my waist.

"Of course. I wouldn't want anyone else." I told him.

"...you're my dream," he leaned down and nudged my nose, "you've always been my dream. I will love you until my last breath."

I couldn't help but smile, "you were my hero back then, and you're my hero now. I will love you until my heart gives out."

Andy kissed my forehead, then took the flowers and bear from my hand, "did you want to keep these?"

"No, I can live without them." I shook my head.

He walked over to my patio door and threw the items outside, "I can always get you something better."

We went to my kitchen where I started making the pancake batter, "your mom is gonna be so excited that we're together again. When are we telling her?"

Andy thought for a moment, "hmm....oh! Her birthday is in a month. We can take her out to dinner and tell her."

"I like that, we should take her to tea. I remember she liked that one tea place, Le Tournesol." I nodded.

"The Sunflower, that's right! Aw, you remember that?"

"Of course, your mom invited me to go with her to her friend's birthday. It was nice."

"Man, she'll be so happy. Watch, she'll start planning our wedding."

"I'm sure she will! She's been dying for grandkids from you." I poured the batter into a pan.

"And you're going to help me with that?" Andy walked up behind me and placed his hands on my stomach.

"Haha...nooo, not right now. We need to wrap this part of our lives up...but it's just beginning. Maybe someday though...when it comes to you, I do want a family."

"Only with me?"

"You keep asking if I mean what I say. Yes, only with you. You're the only guy I trust. Well, I trust Ace too, but he's more of a dad to me." I gave a little laugh.

"When do you think we'll settle down?" He leaned next to my sink.

"We can't keep this kind of lifestyle going for very long, so I'd say in 10 years we can have a kid. Being assassins _and_ parents is too difficult."

"After moving to another country, right?"

"Oh definitely, using aliases as always." I flipped the last pancake onto a plate and gave it to Andy.

•••

After breakfast, Andy and I went to his house so I could see Dino. Andy changed his name to Cujo. Yes, the killer dog Cujo. It suits the assassin aesthetic though, I'm not mad about it.

I ran up to Andy's door to see that he changed the locking mechanism. It doesn't use a key or a code, it's just a smooth, black, glassy surface.

"It's a fingerprint scanner, only opens for my print. Inside are more locks as you know, in case the scanner lock fails." Andy noticed my confusion.

"Yea? How am I supposed to get in so I can eat your food and borrow weapons without asking?" I set my hands on my hips and stared at Andy, waiting for an answer.

"I can add your print, babe, chill." He laughed and scanned the pad of his finger to open the door.

Waiting on the other side was D-...Cujo. Ugh, names don't matter, he's still the little guy I fell in love with.

"Hi, Cujo! What's going on, buddy?" I kneeled and hugged him.

He jumped on me and licked all on my face, and I was just fine with it. It's great that he's always happy.

"Thank you, Andy, for taking up the responsibility of a dog for me." I looked up to him.

"It's no problem. I need to get some supplies for him-"

"I've got it covered! I can get it." I insisted. I'm not about to let Andy do this without help.

"Yea? Wanna go to Squeaky's with Cujo now?" He jingled his keys in his hand.

"Let's go!" I jumped up and went outside with Cujo following behind me.

Now...when we went inside Squeaky's with Cujo, he lost. His. Shit. Andy and I almost got in trouble because we couldn't keep him under control! He was still small enough to fit in a shopping cart though, so we put him in one.

While Andy pushed the cart, I chose which aisles to walk down. I noticed that with each step Andy took, I took two. He's a whole foot taller than me, so I had to do more work to keep up with his pace.

We first went down the aisle of dog beds. For Cujo's breed, he'd need a big bed. I picked out a grey, square-shaped bed, super soft and fluffy. We debated on which puppy food would be the best for Cujo and settled on one after thinking about it for 10 minutes. We let him pick his treats, got him a black leather collar, and chose the right sized cage, but nothing compares to when he picked out his toys.

I let him run around the toy aisle and the first thing he chose was a quacking duck. He fell in love with that duck, running around with it and all that. Then he chose a ball, a rope with a knot in the middle, and a bone to chew on.

"He's so cute." I giggled as I watched Cujo play.

Andy didn't say anything, but I could feel his eyes on me. I gave him a glance with an arched brow, "what?"

"Nothing, you're just sooooo cute." He placed a kiss on the side of my head.

You know how some people look at food a certain way? How they look at kittens and puppies? Their beds? That expression on their face when they look at something they truly love? Andy looks at me that way and it's such a blessing.

After I bought Cujo's things, we went to the name tag machine by the front doors of Squeaky's. There, his name tag was created. For Andy's and my privacy, we put our personal emails as contact information.

If Cujo ever gets lost, whoever found him can contact us by email and we can meet somewhere to get our dog back.

The name tag dropped into its dropbox and I reached in to get it.

"Come here, Cujo," I kneeled, "here's your new tag."

Cujo clumsily walked up to me and plopped down. I clipped his name tag on and that was that.

"He's ours now." I patted Cujo on his head.

"Our good boy." Andy smiled big and started petting Cujo too.

•••

**3rd Person POV**

"Cujo's gonna grow to be very strong," Andy said as they got out of his car. Now back from Squeaky's, he and Vixen were going to set up all of Cujo's things.

"He has the potential to help us with missions, I can see it. We just need to train him right." Vixen got out too and opened the back door for the dog.

"Yea, that'd be so cool! We can be a trio." He walked around his car to stand in front of Vixen.

His large hand caressed the side of her face, and his soft eyes wanted to hold onto her image forever.

"Sounds wonderful." Her hand reached up and behind his neck to bring him down to her.

Andy leaned closer to connect his lips with hers when suddenly, she jerked her head to the side.

"GOD." She sneered through gritted teeth, pulling at something in her neck area.

Andy, startled and confused, tried to figure out what was happening. He somewhat understood when Vixen held some kind of dart in between her fingers.

His sight snapped from the dart to her face. Her eyes were rolled back and eyelids were fluttering; she was falling to the pavement beneath her.

Before she could hit the ground, Andy caught her arm, then got a hold of the rest of her. Cujo started barking, noticing that something wasn't right.

Andy rushed Vixen inside, running her to his medical room; the same medical room where they stitched each other up after their big fight when they first met.

He gently laid her down on the bed to assess her condition.

"Still breathing, blood pressure is," he took a moment to strap the BP cuff onto Vixen and pump air into it, "...120/80, normal."

Andy pressed his thumb against Vixen's neck vein...her pulse was a bit high, but at least it wasn't dangerously low.

Shaking his head, Andy cursed, "what the fuck?"

Cujo nudged Vixen's hand that was dangling from the bed and whined now that he knew something bad was happening.

"You stay here with her, I'll be back." Andy left the room, closing the door behind him.

The dart was lying in the driveway outside. He needed to get it so he could see what was inside. It could be poison, tranquilizer, sedative, venom, who knows?

Staying low and moving quickly, he went and picked up the dart. It was made of metal and had a fluffy red bottom; a tranquilizer dart. Not just that, but a note engraved into the metal read:

_It's not a threat, it's a warning._

_~S_

When he was back inside, he put his house on maximum security lockdown. Iron shielded the windows and doors, and the weight sensors outside would detect anyone coming. The camera system was always on, the TV in the living room showed 14 different views.

Andy walked back into his medical room, Vixen still unconscious on the bed. Cujo laid on the ground next to the bed, lifting his head just to look at Andy, then rested again.

At a desk next to the bed, Andy began to disassemble the dart.

"Let's see what kind of tranquilizer my Vidalia got shot with." His eyes narrowed with the task at hand.

The dart came apart and inside was a nearly clear, yellowish kind of liquid. Just one small whiff told Andy what it was.

"Shit, M99." He covered his nose and held his breath.

M99, aka etorphine, a large-animal tranquilizer. Inhaled, sniffed, or injected, it'll knock you the fuck out for several hours. But it won't kill you...

...it's not a threat, it's a warning.

A warning for what?


	18. No Spaghetti

**3rd Person POV**

Vixen was shot with a dart at around 2PM and started waking up around 8PM. Her emerald eyes opened to see the medical room. It took her a moment to recognize it, but she gathered her surroundings and stood up.

Her legs were wobbly at first, and her sight was blurry, "Andy?"

She leaned on the door as she just didn't feel comfortable taking another step forward.

"Vidalia," Andy ran up to her, "man, come here."

He secured one hand around her waist and wrapped one of her arms around him to help her walk. Being guided to the kitchen, she asked, "what the fuck happened to me?"

"Someone shot a dart at your neck filled with tranquilizer...and I'm sure I know who." He sat her down at the kitchen table.

Vixen rubbed her eyes and shook her head, "who the hell was it? I'll kill them."

"That's the thing... _I_ have to kill him. It was Scott, the guy who killed my dad and shot my girlfriend with a dart."

"Fucking asshole," she touched her neck, "how'd he find out about us so quickly?"

"I have no idea, but along with the dart came a message. He says ' _It's not a threat, it's a warning_ '".

"Ugh," Vixen groaned out of doneness, "a warning for what? Is he gonna kill you?"

"Most likely. Now I have to move again. I've invested so much into this house though!" Andy crossed his arms and began to think of where he could go.

"...actually," Vixen beamed, "I have an idea. You're not trained enough to go against Scott yet. Why not live where you train? It'll speed up the process."

"Live where I train?" Andy raised his brows.

"Yep!" She nodded, a happy smirk playing on her lips.

•••

"Please, Ace? Please?" Vixen begged of her boss.

"Did I show signs of saying ' _no_ '? I'm thinking, hold on." Ace tapped his finger on his desk.

Andy and Vixen sat anxiously in the chairs in front of Ace's desk. They had told Ace that Andy was in danger of being killed and that he needed to live at the facility for his protection.

When Vixen first came to the facility, there were only 10 rooms available for students and staff. Now there are 30 rooms; 15 for students, 15 for staff.

It sounds like a small amount, but Ace is very particular about who he chooses to join the facility. He doesn't choose just anyone on the streets, he looks for those who have the will to survive. It's a short interview, and if they answer correctly, they're in.

"You know what? Let's go see if we have any rooms open. If we do, Jesse is welcome to stay here." Ace stood up and led the way.

They went from Ace's office, past the training wing, to the housing wing. There, only 7 rooms were being used.

"I'll bring whatever I need here tonight. Thank you, Ace." Andy looked into an empty room.

"To stay here means a couple of things. First, this is not a place to entertain women. And second, this is not a place to eat spaghetti. You remember that very well, right Vixen?" Ace gave Vixen a look and laughed.

"Hold up-you entertained people here???" Andy whipped his head in her direction.

"Wha-NO! I made the spaghetti rule a thing. I was eating spaghetti in my room, but the plate tipped over on my bed and it was a whole mess," she explained.

"If Vixen ever entertained men in her room, I would've made her do 20 laps around the training area, 50 push ups, and 50 sit ups. The same goes for you, Jesse. Don't bring outside women here. And don't eat spaghetti in your room," Ace told him.

"I won't, sir." Andy chuckled. "Are you sure I can stay here though? What if Scotty tries to break in?"

"If he can manage that, the guards and I will kill him, guns blazing. If he steps foot in this facility, he's in my territory." He patted the gun on his side.

"Vixen...I want you to stay here with me. You're in danger too," Andy told her.

"I can't, I need to keep doing my thing out there. I need to look after your house while you're here and watch Cujo too. You're the target Scotty wants more, not me."

"But-"

"Hey. I'm good at what I do, baby. I was only darted because I was distracted. I usually stay conscious of my surroundings, I'll be fine." She assured her boyfriend.

"...' _baby_ '?" Ace looked surprised.

"Literally got together yesterday night and here we are." Vixen sighed with annoyance.

Andy side hugged her, "we'll be ok, babe-"

"Alright _babe_ and _baby_ , go pack _baby's_ things, he'll be safe here." Ace guided them out of the housing wing.

"Yes, sir." Vixen laughed, holding Andy's hand as they walked out.

•••

**Andy**

Vidalia drove me to my house, making me lay in the backseat on the way there.

She parked in the driveway, then looked back at me, "sprint up there and get inside."

While I did that, she scoped the scene to make sure no one was watching. She came in a minute later, "I think the coast is clear. I'll take Cujo outside, you start packing."

"Ok, be careful." I went upstairs to my room.

I only packed what I'd absolutely need; 15 outfits, training clothes, pajamas, hygiene stuff, and some electronics for entertainment.

Vidalia popped into my room, "I'm back-"

"AH!" I dropped my 3DS.

She gasped, "is that what I think it is?! Awww, remember you bought me one and we shared games?"

The memory brought a huge smile to my face, "I do. Where's yours?"

"I have it somewhere for sure, I know I didn't run away without it." She picked the 3DS up and handed it to me.

"Thanks, babe."

"You're welcome. Need help with anything?"

"No, I got it. But before I forget," I pulled up the fingerprint scanner app on my phone, "here, add your print."

She pressed her middle finger pad onto the screen...of course, she'd choose that one. A few seconds later, her print saved, and the door would open for her.

I continued packing my things and she reminded me to take towels with me for showers. And to take floss and Q-tips. And to use shower flip flops. And to sum it up, she packed the rest of my things.

"Dude, this sucks. Our first day as a couple, we have a dog together, and I'm going to hide underground." I put my face in my hands.

"A lot of things happened today, but you'll get to where you want to be very fast. My opinion is that you'll be knocking down Scotty's door in 3-6 months with heavy training." She zipped my suitcase up.

"You think I can do it in 3 months?" I looked at her.

"Yes," she sounded confident, "you have the drive, you have the experience, you have the resources. You can do this."

"Thanks for the support, angel eyes, I love you." I blew her a kiss since she was all the way across the room.

She batted her eyelashes over her emerald irises, "I love you too."

20 minutes later, Vidalia was done packing my bags, "we're all set I think. Let's head out."

I took a second to think...then I thought I should just ask, "Vidalia, do you want to live here while I'm at the facility? I feel like you coming here all the time to feed and take Cujo out to the bathroom is too much work."

"As long as you're ok with it. I'm good with living here for a bit."

"Yea, please live here. Just be cautious. Remember I have the cameras, weight detector, and iron shields. Put maximum security on all the time if you need to."

"I'll take care of things," she nodded, "ready to go?"

"Mhm." I dragged my suitcase behind me.

We took my car so that Vidalia could drive it back to my house and make it look like I still live there. Part of me fears she'll be in danger, but she's a well-trained assassin. She can handle herself.

When we got back to the facility, she helped me unload all my stuff and take it to my room.

"If you need anything from the outside, I'll get it for you. Call or text and let me know you're alive." Vidalia opened her arms for a hug.

"I will, I love you so much." I picked her up off the ground and wrapped her legs around my waist.

"Till my heart gives out." She nudged my nose.

"Till my last breath." I pressed my lips on hers.

One of her hands ran through my hair while the other held me in place. I didn't want her to leave...but Cujo would need to be fed.

She released my lips and stared at me for a minute, some dreamy look in her eyes. Her hand swept my hair out of my face, then she kissed my forehead. Oof, I could melt.

"Good lord...you give me life, and others, death." I laughed.

" _BABE_ AND _BABY_ , MOVE IT ALONG. _BABE_ CAN ALWAYS VISIT." Ace saw us and broke our embrace.

"Goodnight, baby." She waved bye to me.

"Night, babe." I waved back.

The need to watch her until she was out of sight took over. I couldn't take my eyes off her. And when she did round the corner, I felt something missing from me.

I miss her already.

•••

**Vixen**

I walked down the hall with Ace next to me, "how come I can't love my man while we're here?"

"Vixen, I think of you as my daughter. What father is going to be ok with their daughter kissing all over her new boyfriend?" He looked at me like I was crazy.

"AWWW, Ace! You're like a dad to me, and I love you, but Andy's a good guy. He's a _really_ good guy. The only guy I'd want to be with."

"Yea? Does his momma love you?"

"As a matter of fact, she does, very much." I smirked.

"Hmm...alright then. Didn't think you'd pass the momma test, but you did. You're set for life, that _must_ be your man."

"He is, I can only see myself with him."

"For the rest of your life?"

"Yea," my eyes met his, "forever."


	19. Blast from the Past (Part 3)

**3rd Person POV**

A month after prom, school was over. With nothing to do at home, Vidalia made her decision to spend most of her summer at Andy's house.

After her parents filed a report of assault to the police and never heard back, they stopped laying their hands on her. They let her be, talked to her less, stopped threatening her; it was like she was invisible.

With them off her back, she felt she had the freedom to do whatever the hell she wanted. So she packed her bags and went to stay with her boyfriend for a while.

It was a warm welcome from Andy's parents, Amy and Chris. They've known Vidalia since her freshman year and automatically loved when she and Andy started dating.

"It's great to see you guys," Vidalia greeted them, "and what happened with the police report? Is it not a thing anymore? Andy's ok?"

"Oh, it's all taken care of, don't worry about it." Amy smiled brightly.

Little did Vidalia know that " _taken care of_ " meant Amy and her husband killed the cops who took the report. The report never made it back to the station and neither did the officers.

"So since you'll be living here for a little while, we'd like for you to know the ' _house rules_ ' I guess," Chris said, thinking for a moment.

"Take the trash out if it's full, clean up after yourself, put dishes in the washer, and laundry is every Sunday." Amy listed.

"Oh, and that room over there," Chris pointed to the door with a black doorknob instead of gold, "is off-limits. Not even Andy is allowed in there."

"Yes, sir." Vidalia nodded.

"Let's go up to my room, I'll show you where to put your stuff." Andy led her upstairs, carrying her luggage for her.

Amy whispered while they left, "you put the weapons from the basement into that room too, right?"

"Yes, everything's in there. She won't find anything." Chris whispered back.

A normal household for the Biersack's is bloody clothes from time to time, weapons all over the place, a training area in the basement, and Amy nagging at Chris about no blades at the dinner table. They cleaned it all up for Vidalia while she was staying with them. And they'd have to be conscious of any bloody handprints on the stairs.

In Andy's room, he was helping Vidalia unpack. He was excited for her to live with him. So excited that he cleared some drawers for her stuff a couple of weeks before her arrival.

"After this, can I play your 3DS?" Vidalia asked as she put her clothes away.

"Actually," Andy went to his nightstand, "I have a surprise."

He pulled a box out and presented it to her. A brand new blue 3DS that came with some games and a protective case.

Vidalia jumped up and squealed, "OH MY GOD, YOU'RE THE BEST! I LOVE YOU!" She hugged him tightly and pecked his lips.

"I love you too." He smiled. "We can finish unpacking later, let's play."

They raced each other on Mario Kart until the moon rose into the sky. After that, they watched all the Taken movies. The time was 4AM when they finally closed their eyes to sleep.

•••

**Vidalia**

It had to have been past 11AM when I woke up. The bed was too warm to leave. Andy was still asleep by my side, lightly snoring with a little smile on his lips.

I could never get over the sight of him next to me in the morning. It would never get old, this feeling. It's extremely early to say it...like ridiculously early...let's not, never mind.

I scooted closer to him and kissed his forehead, then his blue eyes opened to see me.

"Morning." He pecked my lips.

"Good morning." I smiled, our eyes hanging onto each other.

I always say his eyes are more precious than mine, but of course, he disagrees.

"What would you like to do today?" He sat up and stretched, some bones cracking with his movement.

"Can we get some cheesecake? I want some cheesecake," I said. I've been craving it for a little while. Some good ass cheesecake with strawberry syrup, yyeeaaaa buddy.

"Hell yea, get ready so we can go."

"Nah, I'm going in my pajamas."

"Let's roll then." Andy whipped on some shades and grabbed his keys.

Everything is around Andy's neighborhood. All the good stores and restaurants are just 5 miles away from him. The best cheesecake in town is from this Italian restaurant called Boli's. It's a cute little place, with red and white tablecloths.

We ordered our cheesecake and took a seat in a booth, sitting across from each other.

"What were we talking about on our way here?" Andy asked. I totally understand though, cuz cheesecake.

"...cake and sex."

"I mean is there anything better than that? We should bang when we get home."

"Say no more." I laughed.

"Can I put it in your ass?"

"Bro, shut up! No! Only you would ask that in public." I smacked his hand from across the table.

He cackled, leaning back in his seat, "just kidding."

"You're so dumb." I shook my head.

The waiter soon came to us with our slices of cheesecake and a little bowl of warm strawberry syrup.

"Thank you," I said, then smirked at Andy, "you were saying you wanted it in your ass, baby?"

The waiter froze just for a second, was about to say something, then left with a funny expression on his face. Andy could only give a sheepish smile as he turned red.

"Ok, I won't ask in public anymore." He tried to control his blush of embarrassment.

After cheesecake, we went back to Andy's house where we got down to business...I won't go into detail, but some memorable quotes were:

" _Don't bend me like that, I'm gonna fart_!"

" _I think I pulled something_."

" _I told you I'd fart_."

" _Oh god, my lung collapsed_."

So I'm sitting there, strawberry syrup on my titties, loving my life right now.

"You should just stay with me forever now...I mean, why not?" Andy looked at me...like I was his dream.

"My parents would want me back soon. What if they call the cops and they come looking for me? I don't want to cause any trouble for your parents or you. Things are better if I go back."

"Will you still run away with me after senior year?"

"Of course, that's been our plan this whole time. After we walk off that stage, I go wherever you go." I smiled as I caressed his face in my hand.

"Promise?"

"I love you, and I'd follow you anywhere. I promise." I assured him.

"Good," he cuddled up to my chest, but pulled his head up, "you're sticky."

"I'm gonna go shower." I laughed.

•••

Andy's mom made dinner that night...very interestingly I might add. She did things with knives I'd never seen before. Andy's dad scooched next to her and whispered, glancing at me for a moment. After that, she wasn't so skilled with knives.

While we sat at the table and ate, Chris mentioned college, "have you decided what college you want to go to, Andy?"

"I might just go to community college to start off, then transfer to a university after 2 years," Andy replied.

"Vidalia, what about you?" Amy asked me... _me_.

"I...I have no idea. You guys know I'm not good at school, I'm not sure what else I can do."

"Hmm...your parents wouldn't care, would they?" She looked at me like she was looking at a lost child.

"No, not at all."

"We'll help then," Chris nodded, "we'll try to get you somewhere."

"What kind of job can I get if I'm a dumbass?" I laughed.

"You're not a dumbass, you just don't do well in school, and that's ok. There's something for everyone." Amy held my hand from across the table.

If I'm being honest, I didn't know the true meaning of family until I met Andy's. They are there for me, always. No matter what I need, they got my back. Took years to find and meet them, but I'm with them now.

When dinner was over, I helped Amy clean and put the dishes away, then took out the trash.

"Andy, Vidalia really took the trash out, what are you doing?" She hollered for him as he was upstairs.

"...nothing," he answered.

"Vidalia," she turned towards me, "that's your man. Tell him to help out here once in a while. He may show you the better side of him, but he can be lazy. He loves you though, and would do anything you say."

She held a finger up, walking towards the bottom of the stairs, "Andy, could you clean the living room tomorrow?"

"Maybe next week," he replied, not even opening the door to his bedroom.

"Andy," I tried, "could you clean the living room tomorrow?"

Andy whole got out of bed, put his phone down, and went out to see me waiting for an answer, "of course, babe. Whatever you'd like."

"WOW, you wouldn't do it for me." Amy gave Andy an incredulous look.

"I mean, it's her I'll have to listen to if I want to keep her long enough." He went back to his room. 

I was confused at first...what?

"What do you mean," I started running upstairs, "Andy?"

He was back in bed when I got to his room. I jumped and tackled him, "...what do you mean if you want to keep me long enough? Long enough for what?"

Andy just smiled beneath me, "long enough so that I can keep you forever."

"Keep me forever?"

"I know it's been a short time for us being together, about 9 months...but I feel... _married_ to you. You're all mine, and I'm all yours." He wrapped his arms around me in a hug. "I'd want nothing more than to be with you for the rest of time."

"I was thinking the same thing this morning...you're my one...the only one." I snuggled my face against his.

With Andy, not only did I find a family, I found the person I wanted to be with for the rest of my life. I was certain, not a second thought in my mind, no doubt whatsoever, Andy's my soulmate.

He has to be.


	20. The Facility

**3rd Person POV**

After one week of living in the facility, Andy was making progress. Skill levels haven't changed, but he's getting there.

Vixen calls twice a day and visits once every couple of days. She tries not to smother Andy like a mother whose son went off to college. Andy loves it though, he doesn't mind that Vixen visits and gives him a million kisses in front of his instructors.

She was entering the facility now to visit him. Passing by the infirmary, she was reminded of Jason and how they ended things. Fucking awkward. This whole past week, she was able to avoid him...not this time.

"Vixen!" He called her name.

"JASON, GET YOUR ASS BACK IN HERE! HOW YOU GON LEAVE THIS GUY BLEEDING OUT?!" A nurse ordered Jason back into the infirmary.

He locked eyes with her for a moment, "just talk to me."

Vixen didn't really pay him any mind and kept walking to see what Andy was up to in the training area today.

"Stretch, stretch, stretch, guys. If we're doing backhand springs and long-distance jumps, we need to be limber." The instructor led the trainees.

Andy was trying to stretch far enough to touch his toes, he was really close. Vixen came behind him and slowly pushed his back so he could reach, "need some help?"

"Thanks, babe," he could barely speak.

"Vixen Stryker, welcome back." Dustin greeted her. He was her old instructor too.

"Hey, Dustin, how's Andy doing?"

"Fucking needs to be more flexible, still can't touch his toes on his own."

"Aww," Vixen rubbed Andy's back, "he'll get there."

As the stretch routine went on, Vixen was told to sit and watch instead of helping Andy. He needed to do these things on his own.

"First, we're practicing distance jumping. To do this, you must gather up as much speed as possible, launch yourself at a 45-degree angle, and put your whole body into it. When you're close to the ground, don't try to stick the landing. If you can, great. If not, go with the fall and tumble. No one needs to go breaking any bones today." Dustin walked the group to the "baby ledges".

Two ledges that are 7 feet tall and 10 feet apart. This skill isn't used as much as others, but it's still important to know, just in case.

Of course, Dustin did the first...4 jumps as examples, then it was time for the students to try. When it was Andy's turn, Vixen gave him a smile and thumbs up before he jumped.

His speed, his strength, his angle...he was perfect. It was a jump well executed.

"Ahhh! Amazing! You did great!" Vixen cheered for him.

"Thanks, I gotta do it 19 more times." He jogged past her.

While Vixen watched her man do training, there was a tap on her shoulder.

"Vixen-"

"What, man?" She already knew she'd see Jason standing next to her.

"I'm sorry...for what I said and did last week. It was wrong of me to do that. I just want us to be ok again." He apologized.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I just want us to be friends and have our doctor-patient relationship back. No benefits, I know you don't want that anymore. Just normal again."

"I don't know...the way you reacted when you found Jesse and I together worries me. I think it's best we're not friends." Vixen crossed her arms over her chest. She didn't need any more drama Jason would cause.

"You already told me you'd choose him every time. What hope do I have now? I'm not going to try to ruin your relationship." He tried to convince her.

"I'd really rather we not be friends. You showed a side of you I didn't think existed. But it's there, just waiting for a chance to run Jesse away."

Jason squeezed Vixen's shoulders, "please, I'm not going to do that!"

" _Stop_." She grabbed his hand and bent it in such a way that if he didn't get off of her, his wrist would shatter.

Andy had done three jumps and was on his way to do another one when he saw them. "Is there a problem?" He asked.

"I was just getting Jason to leave," Vixen wrapped her arm around Andy's waist and side hugged him, "go back to the infirmary."

Jason's eyes bore into hers before digging into Andy's. Andy just stood there. He wasn't going to provoke Jason and cause a fight, it was completely unnecessary.

Finally, after 10 seconds of staring, Andy told him, "go back to the infirmary, I'm sure people need you."

Jason seemed to have to yank his eyes away, then headed back to the infirmary.

•••

"Those backhand springs take a toll on my hands." Andy rubbed his palms together.

"You're doing very well though, I can't even explain how proud I am. It took me a whole year to master those distance jumps, and here you are, mastering them in one go." Vixen hugged his shoulder.

"Thank you, it means a lot...how are you?"

"I'm good! Cujo's good too. Nothing weird has happened...yet. If anything does go down, just know that I can take care of it."

"Ok, good. What did Jason want?"

"He wanted to be friends again...but I didn't want that. He'd cause too much drama for us." Vixen sighed.

"He seems like a crazy one."

"Yea, but he isn't going to be a problem for us. I'm not letting him back in my life."

"Can I fight him?" Andy kissed her cheek, hoping to squeeze out a "yes" from her.

"Noooo, no, you focus on training." She ran her fingers through his hair, moving it out of his face. "You can't be getting in trouble, Ace wouldn't like that."

"What if I get in trouble with you?" He held her close and moved his kisses down her neck.

Vixen caressed his chin so that he'd look up at her, "why not just do it in the car?"

"Love the way you think, babe."

They went on their way to the parking lot, excited for what they planned to do: each other.

Jason watched from the doors of the infirmary. Andy and Vixen were walking close together and could be heard laughing down the hall. Before they stepped out the double doors, Vixen patted Andy's ass, and he smacked hers back, making her laugh once more.

Of course, Jason hated that he couldn't have Vixen anymore and that she pretty much kicked him out of her life. She doesn't want to be anything to him; not a patient, not a friend, not even an acquaintance. Maybe he'd have to try harder for her to see him as...someone. Anyone.

•••

After Andy and Vixen had their fun in the backseat of his car, he needed to hurry to his 6 o'clock class which was logic.

They kissed goodbye and she'd call him later before he went to bed. When she got back to his house, she fed Cujo and took him out to use the bathroom.

They were sitting on the couch watching The Sinner on Netflix, and a knock fell on the front door. Cujo started barking like crazy, making Vixen panic more than she needed to.

She switched The Sinner over to the security camera footage, "oh my god!"

She and Cujo ran to the door and opened it, "AAAHHHHHHHH!!!"

"AAAHHHHH!!!" Veronica tackled Vixen in a hug.

"Man, it's been forever! ...well, not really, but still." Vixen laughed.

"Yea, how are you? Let me see your neck." Veronica checked her best friend like she was her sister.

"It's just a scab now, look."

Veronica inspected the tiny puncture wound. It wasn't red or anything, nothing but a scab.

"Good...and how are you, Cujo? You little dinosaur!" Veronica pet the dog's head and hugged him too.

Once Veronica was in the house, Vixen secured the front door with all of its locks.

"So what's new with the Jason situation?" Veronica plopped herself onto the couch.

"There is no Jason situation, he's out." Vixen shook her head.

"Huh?"

"He's not in my life anymore."

"He's dead?"

"No, he ain't dead! I basically told him to fuck off."

"Oh," Veronica laughed, "if he keeps bugging you, send him my way. I'll distract him."

"I don't think that's the best idea. If he's in your life, he'll just try to sneak back into mine. If you really want to fuck with him, I won't stop you, but don't bring him around me."

"Is there tension between him and Andy?"

"Of course there is. Jason holds most of it though...he looks at Andy like he wants to tear out his throat."

"OOF...hopefully he moves on. You're too much for him anyway, Andy's better for you."

"True," Vixen nodded, "I'm out here killing people, Jason would be saving people. We're not a good match. I think he loved the sex and not me. That's all we ever did together."

"You right, once he finds someone else, he'll be fine." Veronica waved her hand, gesturing for Vixen to take a seat with her.

The two decided to put the house on lockdown and watch some cheesy scary movies on Netflix, pausing it every now and then to talk about random things that came to mind.

•••

After a couple movies, Vixen called Andy to say goodnight.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but Veronica stopped by to hang out with me. Is that ok? This is your house." Vixen apologized.

"You must trust Veronica enough to let her into the house, so if you trust her, it's ok with me. Y'all ok?"

"Yea, we're good, she left. How was your day?"

"Good! I had dinner with Ace. He says I'm getting better and better every day."

"I love that you're hanging out with him and bonding!" Vixen squealed.

"I was wondering if you could join me for lunch tomorrow."

"Sure, if I don't have a job to do. Sometimes I get calls at-"

Vixen's work phone started ringing.

"Of course...work is calling. I'll call you back." She hung up with Andy and answered her work phone.

It always starts with caller verification; how they got the number, from who, and assassin code.

All were answered correctly, so Vixen asked, "what is your name and how may I help you?"

"I'm Wess, and I need you to kill my girlfriend." The man requested.

Vixen gave him the rundown on payments and policies. They scheduled their meeting for tonight at 10.

This job was unique for Vixen. She's usually killed men, very few women. She was eager to learn the reasoning of why Wess wanted his girlfriend dead.

•••

Vixen awaited her client in the usual back room of The Underground at exactly 10PM. She always tried her best to be punctual.

She fixed her bandana to cover her face up to her nose and pulled her hood up to cover her wig when she heard footsteps approaching.

The bouncer led a man into the room and left them alone.

"Mr. Wess?" Vixen stood up.

"Yes...Vixen?"

"Pleased to meet you." She smiled, holding out her hand.

They shook hands and sat down to talk about the target.

"So, you need your girlfriend killed. I need to know everything about her; where she works, her social media, what car she drives, all of it." Vixen set up her voice memo and notepad.

Wess described her as fair-skinned with ginger hair no one could miss and blue eyes. He went on to say that she works at Geico, a regular office job. Wess looked up her social media and gave them to Vixen on her notepad, making sure they were the right ones and that nothing was missing or misplaced.

Vixen took note of his attention to detail as he spoke about the car his girlfriend drives. Everything from the tires to what she keeps in her glovebox, and even included the tiny crack on the windshield. He really wants this girl gone. Vixen was still wondering why and trying to make some connection as he gave her more information.

When he told her everything he could think of, he ended it all with, "when will she be dead?"

"I usually kill a target within 5 days to a week. If she becomes harder to kill, not only will it take longer, but her price goes up too," she told him.

He sort of smirked, "she won't be a problem."

"Um, Wess...you don't have to tell me anything about why you want to kill her, but if you're willing to tell me that, I'm interested. It's just that I'm usually hunting men, and this is the first woman I've hunted in a while."

"I can tell you one thing: she's becoming very expensive. And if I just leave her, she'll still need money. This is the only other way I have."

"Alright, thank you. Now, we need to meet a second time. This was to introduce me to my target. I'm not hunting anyone until I have been paid and you've signed our contract. When can we meet for that?"

"Tomorrow! The sooner the better. Same time if it works for you."

"Tomorrow it is then."

They agreed to meet the following day and concluded their meeting. Right after, Vixen went back to Andy's house to dig around for Wess's girlfriend, learning more about her.

23 years old, loves cats, and has an arrow tattoo on her index finger. She jotted down everything she could see, every detail to remember...until she came upon an ultrasound picture..."2 months along" was the caption.

"... _WHO DOES THIS MAN THINK I AM?! SATAN?! There's no fucking way I'm killing a mother and her child, I don't do that shit._ " She thought to herself, disgusted that anyone would do something like this.

Immediately, Vixen scrapped the target's details and stopped her search. She was going to call and cancel on Wess, but she thought that a face-to-face would be better. She'd wait for their meeting tomorrow night.

•••

**Andy**

" _47, 48, 49, 50..._ " I counted in my head how many times I practiced my kicks.

It's midnight...I guess I should stop.

"Andy," Ace came into the training area, "I'm headed home. You've put in good work today, it's best that you rest now."

"That's what I was thinking." I chuckled.

"Did Vixen visit today?"

"Yes," I made sure to hide my smirk well, "pleasant as always."

"And you and her are good together?"

"Absolutely." I nodded...Ace seems to have something on his mind. "How are you?"

"I'm ok...I actually came to ask you about something." His face was a mix of nervous and serious. 

"Yes, sir?" Even I was scared of what his question would be.

"Vixen, Veronica, and I are very close...Vixen sees us as family..." he said.

"...yes, she does..."

"Well...Veronica and I haven't seen each other like that...meaning we would like to date."

"...ok..."

"How do you think Vixen will react? Should Veronica and I date? Would it be weird?"

I...was at a loss for words. What the fuck do I say? My boss, and Vidalia's father figure, wants relationship advice from me?! Man, if the world is gonna end, it may as well be now.

I thought for a moment, then spoke, "I think that if you and Veronica really like each other that way, and Vixen's opinion matters to you that much, then you should bring it up to her. Talk to her about it. What I strongly suggest is that you not surprise her with it, and don't let her find out from anyone other than you and Veronica."

"Ok...I like that. Do you think she'd be upset?"

"The way she talks to me about you, she could never be upset with you. And if she does, it wouldn't be for long. She loves you, man." I assured him.

"Aww, Vixen's sweet," he smiled, "I'll tell Veronica, we can meet with Vixen and speak to her together."

"Ok, good."

"Thank you for this." He came up closer to me and gave me a hug.

"You're welcome, Ace."

After our conversation, I went back to my room where Vidalia called me and told me about her crazy client...boy is he really in for it tomorrow.


	21. HOEBAG!

**Vixen**

The following day, at exactly 10PM, I was waiting at The Underground for Wess. After that bouncer leaves, it's game over.

The door opened, Wess came in and greeted me...when I heard that door close completely shut, I bolted out of my seat.

"You," I grabbed the collar of his shirt, "you left out a very important detail about your girlfriend."

"WHOA, take it easy!"

"You didn't tell me she's pregnant!" I forced him against the wall.

"I-I didn't th-think you'd care!" He stumbled over his words.

"I'm an assassin...NOT THE DEVIL! I'M NOT SOME 'FETUS DELETUS' BUTTON YOU CAN PRESS! I don't fucking kill babies, man," I threw him to the ground, "and fuck you for thinking so." I pulled out one of my smaller guns and aimed.

"HEY, COME ON. I HAVE THE MONEY YOU WANT. IF I PAY YOU, YOU HAVE TO DO IT." Wess covered his face with his arms.

"I can deny service to anyone I choose. Screw you and your money, I don't need it. Worry about yourself," I clicked my gun, "I might just kill you with no charge."

"NO, WAIT, PLEASE-"

I stepped closer, my gun inches away from his face, "if I ever hear of your girlfriend being killed, I will come after you. On a random day, after a random amount of time, I will come after you. Got that?" I tapped the barrel of the gun on his temples twice.

"YEA! YES!" His eyes looked like they wanted to jump out of his head.

"Get out of here."

Wess picked up his shit and ran out of the backroom, breathing hard and fast.

I slumped into the booth with my head resting on the table. It feels like I haven't gotten a target in forever. I hate when work is slow like this, it gets terribly boring. Oh well, guess I'll just wait for my next call.

Speaking of calls, my personal phone chimed. It was Veronica.

Veronica: Hey! Let's meet up with Ace for lunch this Saturday. He says it's important.

Me: Sounds good, let me know where we're going.

I made my way out of The Underground to my car and drove back to Andy's house. There, I took care of Cujo and we cuddled on the couch together. Don't get me wrong, this is nice and all, but I wish I was doing something.

I decided to go down to the basement where Andy has his gym equipment and started working out. Cujo followed after me and watched as I ran on the treadmill. He's so cute, he did push-ups with me in his own doggy way.

Though working out with my dog was fun, I'd like to be running after someone...I JUST WANT A JOB TO DO OK?!

After taking a shower, Cujo and I went to bed. I'll visit Andy tomorrow, maybe work on myself there too.

•••

I headed over to the facility in the afternoon. Andy has to work with weapons today, and I'm excited to see how he does.

To get to the training area, I have to pass by the infirmary. There's no other way around it. I speedily walked past it and didn't get caught by Jason.

I passed by a supply closet before rounding the corner to the training area, but the closet opened and I was pulled in by the back of my shirt. The closet was dark, so I yanked the hand away and threw a punch.

"AH-" a male voice grunted.

Wait...I flicked the light on, "wha-damnit, Jason! What the fuck?"

He was heaving, putting a finger up to let me know he was going to answer, but to give him a moment.

"I just—GOD—I just wanted to talk." He was still heaving.

"We've already spoken."

"It didn't end the way I was hoping it would. Please, I want to keep you in my life."

"Dude, why?! All we ever did was fuck. You don't know me." I shook my head.

"We had that doctor with benefits agreement for three years, Vixen." Jason looked up at me. "That's a long time...of course I fell in love with you. No, I don't know all of your details, but on my end, I care about you, and I've developed a bond with you. All I'm asking of you is to keep me updated...don't completely kick me out of your life. I just want to know you're alive and healthy." 

"...is that all?" I was kind of surprised. Like...I thought he'd ask me to end my relationship or threaten to end it for me.

"Yes, just call me once in a while. That's all I want."

"And you won't bother me like this again? Pulling me into closets and shit?"

"Never."

"Sounds good. I'll call you like once a month." I nodded and opened the door to leave.

"Ok," was all he could say...I punched pretty hard.

With that out of the way, I went to the training area and saw Andy handling the basic blades. That's how I started. Then moved on to a machete, old fashioned bow and arrow, crossbow, pocket pistol, and the long guns. Man, I loved the long guns.

"Baby, I'm here to love and support you!" I called him.

"Hey, babe!" He saw me and waved back.

I sat on the mats and watched with a proud smile. Andy practiced throwing blades to hit a target and got closer to the center every time.

Later on, I thought that while I was here, why not see Ace and ask about lunch? Veronica never gave me exact details like what time or where we were eating.

I got up, shook my legs off since they had fallen asleep, and went to Ace's office. I remember Veronica saying this lunch was important...I wonder what it could be? Ace doesn't usually do this with us; schedule a meal and call it important like it's mandatory for us to be there.

I got to his office, knocked, and didn't hear a response, so I just opened the door. The sight in front of me was enough to make me scream.

My best friend was sitting on Ace's lap, disconnecting their lips when she saw me. Both of them started to panic, telling me that they could explain. I...all I could do was...run away, wailing, "OH MY GOOOODDD!!!"

"VIXEN, WAIT!" I heard Veronica running after me. Both Ace and Veronica were trying to catch me. I got as far as the training area until I heard Ace say his command of, "VIXEN, STOP."

So I did...and turned to face them with a look that could kill. They kept a safe distance of ten feet. I felt anger towards both of them...but more towards Veronica. How could she? Doesn't she know who Ace is to me and how weird this could get? Why would-why-

I couldn't hold myself back anymore, and I'm sure they could see that.

"Vixen-" Veronica started.

"THAT'S MY DAD, YA DING DONG!" I lunged at her, but she was quick.

She ran into the training area where I chased her like a cat chased a mouse. We bounced off the walls, weaved in between trainees just trying to do their work, Veronica tried using equipment to get me off her trail...it looked like the parkour version of tag.

It took me a minute to finally tackle her, but SHE DECIDED TO PULL MY HAIR, SO HERE WE GO. I tangled my fingers into her hair and pulled it back. She punched me twice on my side, but I was able to ram my head against hers. Our legs felt like they were stuck together, so there we were, rolling around, trying to decapitate each other.

"Will you two stop it?! NOW!" Ace's voice boomed next to us.

I somehow got my legs free and kicked Veronica away, "HOEBAG!"

"IF YOU'D LET ME EXPLAIN-" Veronica jumped back up to her feet.

"Both of you, to my office. No calling each other names, and no fighting, let's go." Ace grabbed us by our ears and dragged us along.

"Ow! Ok," I pulled my ear out of his grasp, "jeez."

When we got to his office, he forced me into a seat and took his place behind his desk. Veronica sat next to me but scooted farther away.

Ace had a look of disappointment, "Vixen Stryker, this is why I wanted to have lunch. I was going to explain what you just saw. We didn't mean for you to find out like that."

"Ace, what exactly is this?" I gestured between him and Veronica.

"As you grew up with us, you've always seen us like family, right?"

"Right."

"I did too...until Veronica grew into the young woman she is. And she began to see me differently too. Like...we want to date."

What? Date? It felt like I could breathe again, "...oh! Oh wow, ok, thank god. I thought y'all were just fucking. Not that dating is any less odd for me. Look, if y'all really wanna date, go ahead. Just take it slow, and try not to kiss in front of me, I'm still adjusting."

"Wait, really?" Veronica was surprised.

"Yea. Thanks for letting me know, but my opinion shouldn't matter if y'all really like each other like that. You could've just told me and I'd deal with it on my own," I told them.

"Oh, o-ok. So it's cool if we date?" Ace asked.

"What did I just say? My opinion shouldn't matter. But if you really want my answer, it's yes. I'm not about to stand in the way of what could be love." I sighed.

Ace and Veronica smiled at me, then at each other. I'd really like to leave...but first, "Veronica, I'm sorry for trying to beat you and calling you a hoebag."

"If this turned out to be what you assumed, I would've deserved it." She laughed.

"Aight, Imma head out." I stood up from my seat.

"Ok. Oh! We still on for lunch?"

"Yes, bitch, but send me details! I don't know what time or where we're eating!"

"I will!" Veronica waved as I opened the door to leave.

"Ok, byeee." I shut the door and was on my way back to the training area...man. Can't catch a break with this life.

My first love comes back into my life after years apart, fuckin Jason's in love with me, I suddenly have a dog and live in Andy's house, I was attacked by the guy who's after Andy, and now this...like wtf.

•••

**Andy**

I finished weapon practice when Vixen came back from wherever she was...looked like she had a lot on her mind. From what I saw earlier of her and Veronica fighting, I'm assuming she found out.

"Hey, you good?" I asked as I walked up to her.

"Dude...so much is going on." She sighed, then started telling me about everything that just happened.

"I get that it's a lot to take in...maybe a job would get your mind off things. Hopefully, you get a call soon." I hugged her tight.

"A job would help so much, I just wanna chase someone." I could hear the longing in her voice.

As if God was listening, a phone in her jacket started ringing.

"YES! FUCK YES! That's my work phone!" She jumped excitedly, then answered. After pacing back and forth while speaking with her client, she skipped back over to me.

"Got a job?" I saw the joy in her eyes.

"GOT A JOB! A sugar baby wants me to kill her sugar daddy so she can get all his money. This is gonna be so fun!"

"I love that for you!" I laughed and kissed her cheek.

"Man, I can't wait for you to come back home." She held my face in front of hers and kissed me.

"Why? So we can fuck in an actual bed?"

"Oh yea, definitely just for that, nothing else." She rolled her eyes.

"I miss you too, and Cujo. Time flies, I'll be back home soon, babe." I promised.

The sooner I kill Scott, the better. With all of this training, he has no idea what's on the way.


	22. Bye, Daddy

**Vixen**

Y'all, I'm so ready for this job that I even came with the contract, which usually doesn't pop up until the second meeting. And when that door to the back room opened, I was on my feet.

This girl...this sugar baby was something else. She whole ass walked in with a fur coat, diamonds on her neck, wrists, and fingers, and she put her huge Birkin bag on the table so she could shake my hand, "Vixen? I'm Hailey, nice to meet you."

"Pleasure's all mine." I smiled and we sat down.

"So I know you have a plan to follow, but I have a plan of my own if you're open to hearing it."

"I'm all ears."

"Ok, well the best time to kill him would be tonight. He travels a lot. If he's not dead by tonight, he'll be off to Japan tomorrow. Is that ok with you?" She asked.

"I'm totally free tonight."

"Great! Next, his death needs to look like an accident. In order for me to get his money, a body needs to be found."

"You're sure you're getting all his money?"

"Yep! I'm the only person in his will. It'll all go to me."

"Ok...I can push him down a set of stairs...if his neck doesn't snap from that, I'll do it myself and leave him looking like he fell."

"Sounds perfect!" Hailey cheered.

"I assume you're sneaking me into the house?"

"I was thinking you could be a friend of mine and we could act like we're into each other. He gets turned on by that and that's when he's vulnerable. He will want to go downstairs and then you push him." She elaborated.

"Ok...wait, I usually take payment first."

"I promise to pay you after. I'd pay you before, but the house alarm beeps when the front door opens. He'll know I'm there and he'll come down before we can go up."

"You'd better, or I'll be forced to kill you too. Oh, here's the contract where it says I can do that, and all of the other policies. Sign and I can kill your sugar daddy."

"Absolutely, I'd sign with my blood if I had to." She laughed and wrote her name on the contract...it's a done deal. "Follow me to my house?"

"I'm right behind you." I nodded.

Y'all...I'm driving behind a pink Barbie G Wagon, I'm-

Anyways, after we pulled up to the mansion, Hailey needed to take a look at me, "for this to work, you need to look like you came here to have fun, not kill someone. I have shorts and heels you can borrow in my car. While I look for them, lose the shirt, pants, and boots."

I did what I had to and left my clothes in my car, then put Hailey's clothes on.

"What about a shirt?"

"Don't need one. The bra and jacket look good without a shirt. Let's go." She took my hand and led me inside the mansion...good lord, this place is huge.

Our heels clacked as we went up the stairs. I was cautious about everything. I've never been here, I don't know Hailey very well, and who knows what her sugar daddy is like? Maybe he's tall and stronger than he looks, maybe he's short and easier to take out, I don't know.

The bedroom was easy to spot; it was the room with colored light that slowly changed from purple to red. From outside the room, the bed was visible as well, huge.

Hailey put her arm in front of me, signaling me to wait until I can walk in after her.

"Hailey?" The sugar daddy spoke.

"Hi, Daddy." She smiled big and went into the room.

"I heard another set of steps coming up the stairs...did you bring a friend?"

"I did, and she wants to play with us, is that ok?" Hailey asked in a high pitched voice.

"Yes, let me see her." He agreed.

Hailey beckoned me to go inside, so I stepped in, and she held my hand gently. I decided to play along, giggling, and placing her hand on my hip.

"Who are you, beautiful?" His eyes widened with interest. He looked like he was in his early 40s, not fat like I expected, and average height...maybe he'll still go down with no problem, but I may have to snap his neck myself.

"Vixen." I smiled seductively while slipping off my jacket.

"Vixen," he stood up from the bed, "haven't heard that name before. Let's play in another room downstairs with all the toys. Would you like that?" He asked, his hand reaching out and caressing my chin.

"I'd love it." I pretended to melt at his touch.

He led Hailey and me towards the stairs, guiding us with his hands on our backs. When we got closer to the top of the stairs, I looked at Hailey and nodded.

We both ducked and got his hands off us. I connected my foot with his upper back and gave him a good push. Down he went, grunting and trying to get a hold of something to stop falling.

As expected, I didn't hear a crack on his way down. I had to whip off the high heels and race down to him before he could get up. I jumped from the platform in the middle of the stairs with my knees aimed at his neck. When I landed on him, I felt the pop of his neck under my knee. To make sure it was broken, I grabbed the welcome mat, wrapped it around his head, and gave it a twist.

When I was sure he was dead, I looked up to Hailey and gave her a thumbs up...but she wasn't the only one I saw.

"WHO THE FUCK-" I pointed at some random girl standing close to the bedroom with her hands over her mouth trying not to scream. It looked like before Hailey got home, her sugar daddy was already playing with someone else.

The girl retreated back into the bedroom and Hailey chased after her.

"GET HER! WE CAN'T LEAVE ANY LOOSE ENDS." I ran back upstairs.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Hailey was furious, beating the girl on the floor.

"We don't have time to get to know her. She needs to go, preferably in a clean way." I just stood there...what? Hailey's got it.

"Over the balcony, then. Headfirst." Hailey grabbed the girl by her hair and dragged her out to the balcony connected to the bedroom.

"I WON'T SAY ANYTHING, I PROMISE!" The girl wept.

"We can't take the risk, sorry." I took her from Hailey's hands and shoved her head against the balcony railing to disorient her for a bit. "Get her legs."

Hailey and I were soon able to dangle her upside down from the balcony. The landing below was grass, so even if this girl did begin to bleed, it would be easy to clean up.

We let her fall, a snap was heard, and her body laid limp on the ground...man, what the fuck was this job? Never had one like this before. It's been fun though. It's not over yet.

"So...what now? Your sugar daddy is dead and his body needs to stay there. What about this one?" I asked my client.

"She can't be found. Under no circumstances can she be found...the grass! We can pull the grass up, dig a hole, and bury her!"

"Pull the grass up?" I raised my brows.

"Let me show you." She led me to where the girl laid outside. "This grass can still be lifted up, it's segments of sod. The grassroots haven't taken hold of the ground yet."

"Oohhh, got it. Let's lift this bad boy up then." I helped her roll the sod back.

This hole could take a while.

•••

"Jesus, is this deep enough?" Hailey asked after we dug for about an hour.

I was in the hole too, and it reached up to my chest. This would suffice.

"Yea, come on." I climbed out of the hole and assisted her up.

Two girls in bras and shorts digging a hole to hide a body...who wouldn't pay to see that?

After rolling the body into the pit, we shoveled the dirt back in to cover it up. This one didn't bleed, so there was no need to hose anything down. We rolled the sod flat again...looked like nothing happened.

"Awesome...I think we're good. I owe you $35,000, plus this girl, so $70,000?" Hailey let her shovel fall over.

"Nah, just the $35,000. Neither of us knew about this girl, it wasn't in our contract."

"$70,000...not only did you kill your target, but you also helped me kill this one when it wasn't required of you. You deserve the price of two bodies."

"Hailey...you're alright." I smiled.

"I'm alright? You just killed my sugar daddy so I could have all his money."

"Yea, but you're still alright. I like you. You're not a dumb sugar baby, you think fast, you're smart. Cool too. I love your style of designer everything, looks sick." I remembered her fur coat and diamonds.

"Aww...you're alright too, Vixen."

"Haha, I kill people for a living. I'm not alright."

"You are though! Girl, I assume you've been doing this for years and you still haven't been caught. You're badass! What's even better is you do this and it's as easy as breathing. Your work is amazing."

I was almost blushing...civilians never compliment what I do, they usually say thanks and that's it. And Hailey did assist me with both of these kills, one way or another. No one's ever done that with me before. As if we were both thinking it, it was time for a hug.

At the same moment, we turned to each other and hugged, giggling like little girls at a sleepover. 

"Ok," I let her go, "let's clean up. I think the best move for you is this: sugar daddy's body is not warm anymore. If you report it now, they'll interrogate you hard. You should drive to a friend's house and act super drunk. Say you were drinking alone. Come back here in the morning and then call the police. They'll ask where you were and you'll have someone to confirm your alibi."

"Got it. Let's do it." She picked up both shovels.

We made sure to leave them clean of fingerprints and put them back in their spots. She left the bedroom as it was before we arrived. I set the welcome mat back in its place as if I never touched it. Everything was set up the way it usually would be. We even put the clothes I wore back in the same place in her car.

She then took me to a door that looked like a closet. Inside, it held shelves of towels and robes.

"The money's in here, hold on." She removed a stack of towels to reveal a small keypad and entered a numerical code of 6 digits. A little door pushed itself open, the money was in the back wall of the closet.

She set the money aside as she counted out my $70,000. And like a true sugar baby, put the money in a Louis Vuitton bag to take with me.

"You're really gonna let me leave with a Louis?" I thought she was crazy.

"I don't wear this one anymore, and now I can buy another one. Go ahead." She laughed as she walked me outside.

"Ok," I hugged her once more, "thank you."

"No, thank _you_." She squeezed me back.

"And call me so we can hang out sometime, you're fun."

"I will! Bye, girl!"

"Bye." I got in my car.

Hailey watched me leave until I was out of sight.

Before going back to Andy's house, I dropped my money off back at my place. I keep my money...nah, you'll find out later.

I got back to Andy's house at 2AM, and all that digging has my arms and back sore. I took Cujo outside to use the bathroom before crashing in Andy's bed.


	23. The Tech Dept.

**3rd Person POV**

It had been a couple days after her thrilling job when Vixen went to visit Andy at the facility. One, she didn't want to crowd him all the time. Yes, she would sit and watch on the side, but she felt like maybe he'd like for it to be just him sometimes. Two, she didn't want to bump into Jason. And three, the less she went, the smaller the possibility of seeing Ace and Veronica together.

Upon entry, she managed to avoid Jason. When she got to the training room, Andy was waiting for her where she'd usually sit.

"Hey, babe!" His eyes sparkled. He got up and walked up to Vixen with open arms.

"Hi, baby." She wrapped her arms around him tight.

"Why haven't you come by? You're not cheating on me, are you?" He asked jokingly.

"How'd you know?" She laughed. "Just kidding, it's mostly avoiding people."

"Ah, ok. So how was your last job?"

Vixen spilled everything, the craziness of it all, making a new friend, and the unexpected victim. The whole thing was fast, but fun, way more fun than her usual jobs.

"Dude, I can't wait to get out there and do my own jobs. That all sounds great!" Andy was amazed, looking forward to his future.

"And then you'll have stories to tell me." Vixen smiled, hugging his arm.

"...I miss you a lot." He kissed her forehead, then her lips.

"I miss you too, all the time. It's nice living in your house and all, but it's not the same without you." She cuddled up to him.

Their moment was interrupted when Ace came into the training area with all of the facility staff behind him, excluding the guards at the front doors. The doctors and nurses, cleaning staff, instructors, and office staff gathered in the training area.

Of course, a whole ass staff meeting happens when Vixen is there.

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce our new tech department." Ace announced. "Carl and Jimmy here will make things easier when trying to track targets down. In the future, if you need help with gathering target information, these are your guys. Make them feel welcome."

Ace went around to everyone, helping the tech department make friends in the facility. He eventually made his way to Andy and Vixen.

"Jimmy, Carl, this is Vixen, one of my first students. And her trainee boyfriend, Jesse."

"Shit, if you need anything at all, you come to me, Mama." Carl boldly put his arm around Vixen's waist...the word "boyfriend" must've flown over his head.

"Haha...Carl, if you don't get your hand off me, I'll break it." Vixen threatened him.

"And then I'll kill you." Andy added.

"Feisty," Carl quickly removed his hand, "that's hot."

"Ace." Vixen wanted him to take Carl somewhere else.

"Come on, guys, you still need to meet the infirmary staff." Ace led them.

"It was nice to meet you, Jesse and Vixen. And don't worry, you're not the only female Carl's harassed today. I apologize on his behalf." Jimmy waved goodbye.

"Thank you, Jimmy. I'll see you around." Vixen waved back.

"At least one of them has respect." Andy waved too.

Vixen looked over to the infirmary staff to see Jason's eyes already on her. She immediately averted her eyes, but not fast enough to miss his smile which made her feel nothing short of awkward.

Andy saw, "has Jason bothered you lately?"

"I forgot to tell you that he'd like for me to call him every now and then to make sure I'm alive and healthy. In exchange for that, he won't pester me with his begging of wanting to be in my life."

"...I don't like that. Not at all. You agreed to that?" He sat her down.

"This happened the same day I fought Veronica in here. I was coming in to see you and I was pulled into the supply closet around the corner. He said all he wanted was to know that I'm ok. If I do that, he won't bug me or us. So yes, I agreed," she told him.

"I understand that what he wants is simple, and it comes with the benefit of seeing less of him, but I'm not comfortable with that. You and I both know he still has feelings for you. As long as he does, I don't want him talking to you." Andy stood up abruptly, headed towards Jason.

Vixen swiftly followed and blocked his path, "what are you doing?"

"I'm gonna go tell him to back the fuck off." He tried walking around Vixen, but she would not allow it. "Vid-" he almost spoke her real name, "...Vixen, let me by."

"No. If you go over there and shit gets physical, you're both gonna get in trouble. You could get kicked out of the facility for that. Please, don't." She held his hands to keep him from leaving.

"...fine, you let him know you won't be calling because I don't like it. If he wants to know about you, he can ask me." He loosened his hands from hers and turned away to warm up for his class that would start in minutes.

Vixen plopped back into her seat. She stared at the ground, regretting the decision she made with Jason. She made Andy upset, and he has the right to be. Thinking back on it, she should've told Andy before agreeing to anything, and should've considered his feelings.

After sitting and watching Andy for about 20 minutes, Vixen felt like she should just leave. She noticed he was performing more aggressively, definitely because of what she did. And of course, he wasn't looking and smiling at her like he usually would. Everything just felt off.

On her way out, she went into the infirmary and dragged Jason out. Before he could say anything, Vixen spoke, "just listen...Jesse doesn't want me speaking to you, he's uncomfortable with it. I also shouldn't have agreed to it without talking to him about it. Right now, I'm respecting his wishes. That means I will not be calling you. If you want to know about me, ask Jesse."

"Vixen-" Jason began.

"No, what I said is final. He's upset with me because of this. We've only been dating for almost two weeks and we're already having problems because of you. Do not talk to me, do not wave at me, don't even breathe in my direction." She started walking away, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Don't cry-" he tried to console her.

"How can't I?! He's mad at me!" She covered her face as tears spilled.

"Hey! What's going on?!" Andy saw Vixen crying with Jason next to her.

"She told me you're not ok with her talking to me and said you're mad at her." Jason kept his distance from both of them.

Andy gently hugged Vixen, stroking her hair, "I'm not mad at her, I'm mad at you. How dare you drag her into a supply closet and make her agree to call you?"

"I didn't make her do anything, she agreed willingly." The doctor crossed his arms over his chest. 

"No!" Vixen spoke up, "I didn't agree because I wanted to. I agreed because I knew that if I didn't, you wouldn't stop dragging me into other places and beg for my attention. Jason, _leave me alone_."

With a deep sigh, Jason went back into the infirmary, leaving Vixen and Andy to talk.

"Babe, I'm not mad at you, I'm just in my feelings. I hate that Jason did that to you. I'm not mad at you, I love you." He wiped her tears and kissed her cheek.

It took a couple of minutes for her to calm down. When she did, she finally looked him in the eyes, "I love you too. I love you so much. I thought you'd leave me because of this."

"No way, I don't think I could ever leave you. I loved you in the past, I loved you while you disappeared, and I love you now. I may as well love you for the rest of my life." His fingers caressed her face and he leaned down to kiss her.

When their lips connected, Vixen held onto him, she didn't want to let him go. He is the only man she's ever come to love. If he left her now, she'd never love again. He's her everything, and she's his.

•••

**Vixen**

After supporting Andy with his training, I went back to his house and took Cujo outside to use the bathroom. He seems to like going in the woods more than in the backyard, so I need to keep an eye on him.

When I saw him going in too deep, I had to call him. I clapped my hands, "Cujo! Come on, boy!"

He came running closer to the yard and I felt better. In my jacket pocket, my phone started ringing. I saw it was my work phone and answered it immediately. I'm living right now, y'all! Jobs nonstop!

"Who gave you this number? I need their full name." I said, trying to hide my excitement.

"Ace Maddox," a woman replied.

"And what code did he give you?"

"88601."

"You have Vixen Stryker here. What's your name and how may I help you?" I silently beckoned Cujo to come back inside.

"My name is Jennifer and I've been receiving death threats from hackers. I'm a mother, I can't leave this world yet. I need them dead before they can kill me," she explained.

"Yes ma'am, I believe I can handle that. I always meet my clients at a place called The Underground downtown. What time works for you?"

"Tonight, 7."

"I'll see you then." I hung up. "CUJO, COME HERE! THAT'S THE NEIGHBOR'S YARD NOW!"

He heard me calling and whipped around to look at me. He held something in his mouth...something furry.

"...WHAT DO YOU HAVE?!"

He immediately ran away from me when I went after him...this little-

"CUJO, GET OVER HERE!"

•••

That evening, I geared up to meet with Jennifer. I already had my brown contacts in, I just put my wig, jacket, bandana, and boots on.

When I got to The Underground, I was surprised to find that Jennifer was there before me. I was informed that she'd been waiting for 25 minutes.

I rushed into the back room, "apologies for my tardiness, I'm usually punctual."

"It's fine. I'm a mom, I'm always early to everything." She laughed.

I looked to where she sat and she was joined by a man, "oh...I didn't know you'd have a guest with you."

"Yes! This is my husband, Dylan." She introduced him.

"Nice to meet you, sir." I extended my hand to meet his and shook it.

"Likewise, thank you for meeting with us." He smiled.

"So," I took my seat, "hackers?"

"Yes, man where do start? ...my husband installed cameras in the house. He can speak through them as well. He likes to talk to us while he's working away from home. We also got a camera on our doorbell for safety," Jennifer explained.

"And then one day, I get a call from her saying that there's a guy talking through the camera. He was calling her names and verbally harassing her. So I told her to call the cops," Dylan said.

"They told me to leave the house immediately, so I packed what I could and started taking it to the car. Then, the guy got on the doorbell camera and asked where I was going. The man knew my name, my husband's name, and my son's name. They knew when Dylan wasn't home." Jennifer looked down at the table before speaking again. "A week after that, I got a message from a shady Facebook account...it belonged to the hacker, he admitted it. I told him to leave us alone...shit got worse."

Dylan spoke after he saw Jennifer was choking up, "a few days after that, I got a voicemail on my phone. The hacker had somehow gotten my number. He said, in a disguised voice, _'make sure to tell Jennifer she's dead'_. Miss Vixen, they have my name and number, so they must have other details of ours as well. The cops aren't taking care of this as fast as we'd like. We're afraid to let our son go anywhere. We're afraid the hacker could come to the house and hurt someone. We're afraid all the time."

"Say no more, I'm here to help." I nodded.

In this meeting, I established costs and conditions. When all was agreed on, I gathered more details on the situation like the camera system and doorbell brands, the Facebook account, and the number that left the voicemail. I had everything I needed for now.

Because neither of them knows what the hacker looks like, where he lives, what he drives, or any other personal details, I'll be paying a visit to the tech department.

"Alright, I have what I need for the time being. If I need anything else, I will call. Expect another meeting in a couple of days, I will have important information by then. At that meeting, I'll be accepting my money, and you two will sign the contract if you still want to go through with my services," I told them.

"Thank you so much, Vixen." Jennifer put her hands together like she was praying.

"You're very welcome. I'll get this under control the best I can." I started packing my stuff.

This would be a new kind of job. I never had the help of others to track targets down before. I've also never had parents come to me for help. It's usually young women who want some guy dead. It's new to me, but not something I can't handle.

This should be fun.


	24. Hacker

**3rd Person POV**

Vixen woke up bright and early the next day at 2 in the afternoon so she could go to the tech dept with her target.

After she parked, she went up to Motor Boat, the guard, and asked, "hey, man! Do you know where the new tech dept is located?"

"I heard it's near the housing units," he answered.

"Awesome, thanks!" Vixen was on her way.

"And don't let that Carl guy touch you, he's weird."

"I'll break him if he does." She laughed and entered the facility.

When she passed by the training area, Andy wasn't there. He must be in an actual classroom, so Vixen kept moving along.

She reached the housing units, and on a door was a paper that read "tech dept". After knocking, Jimmy opened the door.

"Jimmy, I've got a hacker for you. Think you can find information on him?" She asked.

"With the technology Ace provided me, I can do anything. Come on." He invited her in.

"Hey." Carl winked, trying to be cool.

"Ew." Vixen made a face of disgust.

"I work faster than Jimmy, btw."

"I'd rather work with an actual snail than you." She turned to Jimmy. "Anyway, this hacker is able to get into camera and doorbell systems. These ones specifically." She pointed to the names she wrote down on her notepad.

"Got it...so you wrote down all the details? I can take it from here. I'll have a report ready in 1-2 days." Jimmy said.

"Shit, it's that easy? Alright, thanks, dude. Need my number to contact me?" Vixen offered.

"Yes please." Jimmy nodded.

"I should have your number too, in case Jimmy gives your report to me, or he asks me to call you." Carl was looking for an ass-kicking.

"Don't let him get a hold of my number." Vixen finished writing on her notepad.

"Yes ma'am." Jimmy took her number and hid it in his shirt pocket.

•••

At around 5, Jimmy called Vixen's work phone with information about the hacker.

"What do you have so far?" She got a pen and paper ready.

"Ok, so his name is Kieth Orens and his location is confusing. I've traced his calls and none of them are concentrated in one place. He's been all around the state. There's more information to come, but at least we have a name and a location, kind of."

"Better and faster than what I could've done on my own. Thank you."

"Anytime. Your report should be ready by tomorrow. I'll call then."

"Alright, bye." Vixen hung up.

" _Kieth Orens...this truly is up to Jimmy. Without a physical description, I can't look for this guy on my own._ " Vixen thought.

She could search him on social media, but there have to be thousands of Kieth Orens out there. He could also be using an alias. No smart hacker would give their real name. This person could be anyone.

Vixen's personal phone was ringing with her boyfriend's name as the caller ID.

"Hey, baby!" She answered.

"Hey, babe! Just wanted to talk to you. How's everything?"

"Good, I'm taking Cujo for a walk in like 10 minutes, and my current job is running well. What about you?"

"I'm good too, doing very well in my classes." Andy sounded triumphant.

"I expect nothing less, I'm proud of you."

"And I haven't fought Jason either. Has he bothered you?"

"Nope. I haven't seen him at all. He couldn't call me if he wanted to, I blocked him."

"Ok cool," Andy's regular tone turned serious, "now, I need you to do me a favor, please. It's very important. I can't trust anyone else with it. You in?"

"Of course, anything for you. I don't care what it is. Tell me and I'll do it."

"I need you...to come to the facility...and..."

"...and what??" Vixen got nervous.

"And...take my dirty laundry to the house to wash it."

"You had me thinking I was gonna go kill someone, good lord." She sighed. "Doesn't the facility have washers and dryers?"

"Yes, but...I don't want anyone to see my undies."

"...they have seagulls on them, don't they." Vixen guessed.

"...yes." Andy confirmed.

"Right, I'll be by tomorrow." She laughed.

All this time, Cujo had been waiting in anticipation to go for his walk. Vixen was waving the leash around while talking with Andy, making Cujo excited beyond comprehension.

The puppy barked and whined, jumping on Vixen and running circles around her.

"Baby, I need to go, Cujo's going crazy. See you tomorrow. I love you, bye!" She hung up real quick and hooked the leash onto Cujo's collar.

"Let's go, bud-" Cujo dragged Vixen out the door before she could finish talking.

•••

The next morning, Vixen got another call from Jimmy saying that her report was complete. She was excited to see this, she was at the facility in no time.

"Jimmy, I'm here!" Vixen called before she entered the tech dept.

She went in, and only Carl was there to greet her. Great.

"Hey, Mama-"

"Where's Jimmy?" Vixen sat down at Jimmy's desk.

"He went to the bathroom. Is there any way I can help you?" He raked his eyes over her several times before making actual eye contact with her.

"I'm good...stop undressing me with your eyes or I'll rip them out of their sockets." She growled.

"Oof." He turned back around to face his computer.

"Vixen, hey! I have your report." Jimmy came back and picked up a folder on his desk.

The folder contained 4 names Vixen's target could go by, two license plates, the state in which they lived with phone tracing lines, most current phone numbers, and possible locations by phone usage.

"Possible locations by phone usage...what's that?" Vixen asked.

"Most calls take place in those locations. You could find your target in these places since they seem to hang around there a lot."

"Very nice work, Jimmy. Thank you." She smiled and shook his hand.

"Let me know if I can help with anything else." He nodded.

Vixen left the tech room and called Andy to ask where he was. He told her to go to his dorm. It was still morning, classes and instruction don't start till noon.

She knocked on his door and he opened, "hey! Come in."

Andy was still in his pajamas, messy hair and all.

"I'll have your clothes back to you by tomorrow. Need anything from the outside?" She asked.

"Can you bring snacks?"

"Of course, which kind?"

"Like chips, protein bars, yourself, and cookies." Andy stared at her longingly.

Vixen went and hugged him, "you've been doing great work here. It's been like 2 weeks now. I'm sure Ace sees your quick progression. Ask him what your levels are, they have to be higher. And soon, you'll be out of here."

He kissed the top of her head, wrapping an arm around her, "I've learned a lot. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you. Thank you."

"Have you called your mom lately?" She asked, kind of random.

"Last time I called was a week ago."

"Call her again, ask how she is and if she needs anything. I can take care of her while you're here," Vixen said.

"What made you think of my mom?"

"She just popped into my head I guess. I haven't heard about her lately." Vixen took Andy's clothes and slung the bag over her shoulder. "Gimme kiss, I gotta go."

Andy placed his warm hands on the sides of her face and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips, "where are you going?"

"Gotta go find a target, baby." She smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you too, see ya." Andy waited for her to fully turn around so that he could pout.

"Stop pouting," Vixen told him without looking back.

"Wha -- you didn't even see me do it!"

"I know you, you were pouting." She rounded the corner, completely leaving his sight.

•••

**Vixen**

I called Jennifer and told her I had important information to share. She said she could meet at 7 at The Underground. And even when I showed up 15 minutes earlier than our meeting time, Jennifer and her husband were still waiting for me.

"Firstly, money?" I sat down in front of them.

"We have it. 35K, right here." Jennifer set a sling bag on the table.

"Very well. I have more information on your hacker. One of his names is Kieth Orens."

"One of his names?" Dylan asked.

"He goes by multiple male names, so he's most likely male. It shouldn't be an issue though, I've also acquired two license plates that belong to him. Not only that, but my buddy in the tech dept tracked his phone activity and I can find him in the places where he's most active," I explained.

"That's wonderful," Jennifer sighed in relief, "when do you think you'll be able to...you know."

"Give me two weeks tops. I'll call you when it's done. Now, are you sure you still want to continue working with me?"

"Yes, absolutely. We need this done ASAP."

"Then allow me to explain the contract." I whipped out my folder.

Every contract protects the client's money and themselves, unless they get the police involved and rat me out, then they're in trouble.

After listening to the terms and conditions, the couple looked at each other, nodded, and signed the contract.

"Ms. Stryker," Dylan said, "if you don't mind me asking, how do you do this and not feel remorse?"

"Most of the time, some people deserve it. Most clients I've had seek revenge on someone who has hurt them. Some of my clients even see me as their hero, which is nice and all, but I wouldn't consider myself that."

"What do you consider yourself?" Dylan wondered.

"Just a hardworking professional doing her job. People need me, for one thing or another."

"With the job you're doing for our family, you'll become our hero too. Thank you." Jennifer held my hand from across the table.

"No problem." I smiled.

•••

Andy called me later on to tell me that his mom was fine. I don't know, I just worry sometimes. That Scott guy is trying to hurt people close to Andy. Scott was able to hurt me, so I'm sure he could hurt Amy too. I don't know if I should go see her myself. What if Scott is somehow watching and follows me to find Amy? One can never be too careful.

I put Andy's clothes to wash and sat down to figure out my plan. First, I'll go to the place with the most phone activity. I'll most likely find Kieth there. I'll go down the list from highest activity to lowest activity. I'll find him in one place or another. And then he's in trouble.

I'll start tomorrow...but for now...

"Cujo, come here," I called him.

He jumped up on the couch, placing his head in my lap. If I didn't have him, I'd be completely alone in Andy's big ass house. I pet his head and started looking for something to watch on Netflix.

Outside, I heard the pitter-patter of rain on the roof and windows. Low rumbles of thunder made Cujo tremble every now and then. Those sounds always remind me of that night. The raindrops were big, not much lightning, but a lot of thunder. It's like I can still feel them.

Yea. That was the night I took control.


	25. Blast from the Past (Part 4)

**Vidalia**

The last bell rang and school was done for the day. With my report card in my hand, I went to meet Andy at his car. Without even having to look, I knew I had all F's. School just isn't my thing, I'm no good at it and I never will be.

Andy is the smarter one of us, he's always doing very well with school. One of my favorite things to do is see how well he does. He always gets straight A's, I love it!

At least...that's how things were junior year. At the beginning of senior year, when the first report card came out, Andy was slipping. His A's were accompanied by B's and even some C's.

It's just...he wasn't like this before. I thought he'd try to finish strong, not start slacking. What could be throwing him off track?

Is it...is it _me_? I have been getting into a lot of trouble lately...I've taken up vandalism and skipping most of my classes. Andy's been asking to go to the bathroom just to see if he could catch me in the halls and tell me to go back to class.

Aside from that, we do hang out a lot more. We're always going to movies, amusement parks, the mall, anywhere really. And if we're not hanging out in person, we're playing together on our 3DS games.

I've gone downhill since the beginning of school. I never had a chance, but he does. He's so smart, he has the brain to do whatever he wants with his life. He'll be graduating, and I'll be dropping out. With his current grades, I'm not letting him go down with me.

"Hey," I walked up to him, "how's your 2nd report card? Let me guess, all A's?"

"Well..." he folded it, avoiding eye contact.

"Well, what?" I asked...maybe he doesn't have all A's and a couple B's are still there. It can't be that bad. I decided to pluck his report from his hand to take a look at it.

"Vidalia, it's nothing. I'm ok," he said as he watched my smile fade.

"Andy...what is this? You have C's, D's, and F's, that's not normal for you...drive me home." I shot my hand towards him to give his report card back and got in the car.

"You mad at me?" He asked as he pulled out of his parking spot.

"Yes, I was hoping your grades would be better, but they're getting closer to mine. You're not usually like this and it's because of me! I shouldn't matter more than your studies, especially since you have a chance to be successful in this world. I never did," I explained myself.

"Babe, I'm sorry! I just-I-I love you so much. It's hard for me to be away from you. When we're apart, my mind has only you in it. I try to do math, but doodle hearts on the corner of the page. I try to read a book for English, but I daydream about us. I try to study science, but think about the next time I'll see you. It's difficult."

We were on the main road to my house now, passing by grocery stores and the mall.

"That's exactly the problem...I'm exactly your problem-"

"No, you're not." He refused to believe it.

"I am! I know now that I am. So now I have to do something about it...for you." I readied myself.

"Ok...what is it?"

"We...um...we..." I struggled to get my words out, "we need to break-"

"Nope, no, absolutely not. Don't finish that, we can't do that." He shook his head.

"We have to, I'm doing it for you," my lip quivered, "we need to break-"

"Vidalia, don't you love me? Haven't you loved me this whole time?" I saw tears pool in his eyes.

"Of course I love you! That's why I'm doing this! Andy, you're so smart, but your grades aren't showing it. You're not giving your all, and it's because I'm your distraction. Right now, you need to focus on yourself, not me. I know grades aren't everything, but they're a pretty big part of getting into a good college. I'm doing this for your benefit, even if it hurts us!"

"..." he had no argument or response, but a tear trickled down his cheek.

"I'm sorry, but I love you too much to just let you fail...to let you become like me. So we need to break up." A tear dropped from my eye onto my hand.

Andy pulled up to my house, "...so we do. One more thing if you don't mind."

"Yes?" I sniffled.

"Just a kiss...the last one." His hand caressed my face, and automatically, I lean in to connect our lips.

This was it. Our final kiss. So I felt the moment from the first second to the last. The warmth of his skin, the plush of his lips, the feel of his hair between my fingers, the smell of his worn off cologne...everything I could possibly take in.

When we parted, he told me again that he loved me. And without having to think, I said it back.

As always, he watched me get in my window, then left.

I sat on my bed wondering if he'd call me later. Would he want me to return the items he got me for prom? Did he want his shirt back? Anything he bought me...would he want them returned? If so, that's fine, but they remind me of him. I'd prefer to keep them.

I hope we still hang out too. Not as much as we used to, but from time to time.

I didn't break up with him to get him out of my life...I pray that he knows that. I pray that he and I are still close.

•••

Some days passed until I heard from Andy again. I was worried, but I knew he just needed time to himself. He called me one night at around 9PM.

"Hey," I answered.

"Hi, Vidalia...I wanted to apologize for when I asked if you ever loved me. I knew you did, I was just hurt."

"I still love you, I just want you to do better in school."

"I will. If I get better grades, can we get back together?"

"Yea...just don't go falling in love with another girl." I laughed.

"No way I could do that." He joined me in laughter.

After our talk, we hung out again, like once a week. Things were all good between us. If we weren't a couple, we'd always be best friends.

And a month after Andy and I broke up, it didn't even feel like we broke up in the first place. No, we don't kiss or call each other cute names, but it still feels like we're together.

Andy just dropped me off from hanging out at the mall, so I'm crawling into my window now. As I did so, my parents were yelling at each other in their room. That's not new for them, but the reasons were. It's either about mom cheating, dad giving her a reason to cheat, or money.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE WE GOING TO DO?! WE HAVEN'T EVEN PAID LAST MONTH'S RENT!" My mom screamed.

Yea, money.

Something cold landed on the back of my hand. I had my hand rested on the windowsill where raindrops were now pitter-pattering down. I slid my window closed, making my parent's yelling sound louder.

"I don't know, Sylvia, I DON'T KNOW! Just let me think!" I heard my dad pace around the room for a while. Then he said something that caught my attention, "...Vidalia...we can...we can make use of her."

"What do you mean?" Mom asked.

"How much do you think someone would pay to own a pretty girl like her?"

...WHAT? I listened closer from the opening in my door that I closed to a crack.

"What, we're gonna sell her? Who'd want her?" My mom wondered.

Dad's voice hushed so quietly that I couldn't hear him. He was most likely whispering right into mom's ear.

In my soundless room, I could hear my heart beating in my chest...they're bad parents...but would they really go as far as to sell me to whoever pays a pretty price?

"You know," my mother broke the silence, "that doesn't sound so bad. Let's do it."

Of course, they'd do that to me. I'm nothing but trouble and problems, right? Fine...I'll just leave and take my problems with me.

After silently closing and locking my door, I grabbed my biggest backpack and filled it with clothes, money, and a blanket. I'll leave everything else except for my 3DS to entertain me. As for my phone, I broke it in half. Any chance of tracking me is gone now. They are not selling me, not today...not ever.

Without a second thought, I jumped out of my window and ran out of the neighborhood. I didn't look back once, just forward.

Andy came to mind...should I have told him? No...this is my own situation, not his. He doesn't need to be involved.

From this point on, it's just gonna have to be me, and only me. Wherever I end up is where I choose to be. One thing is for sure: I'm not trying to end up dead. I'm not ready to die yet.

With that, I stayed walking in the rain on my own path. It felt like the rain had gotten colder and harder, but that wasn't going to make me turn back.

That was the last time anyone ever saw me.


	26. You & Me

**3rd Person POV**

"Hey, baby! I have your clothes." Vixen came running up to Andy in the housing hallway.

"Thanks so much, babe, you saved my life." He smiled and hugged her before taking his clothes.

"And your snacks are in the laundry bag too. All except for me."

"I know I saw you yesterday, but I miss you all the time." Andy nudged Vixen's nose and kissed her. There was a feeling of longing that came with it.

"You're almost 3 weeks into training. Time feels like it's creeping by, but you'll be done in no time. And then you can come home." She gave him a tight squeeze. "I love you, baby, you can do this."

"Thank you, I love you too." Andy smiled. With Vixen's reassurance, he felt like he could do anything.

"Well, I gotta go, I've got work. See you later." Vixen stepped back, taking her keys out of her pocket.

"Alright, I hope you do well! Call me." Andy nodded.

With that, Vixen was on her way out of the facility. Jason has been awfully quiet and out of sight, perfect for both Vixen and Andy. The less of Jason there is, the better.

•••

Vixen's first spot to hit was the location with the highest phone activity, an office building...maybe this is where he works. With only about 40 cars in the parking lot, looking for his license plate would be easy.

She drove slowly by all of the cars, scanning for this person's license plate, but it wasn't there. Still, she'd stay close to the office building and watch for when new cars came in.

Concentrating on the entrance to the parking lot, her surroundings were quiet. Suddenly, her personal phone started ringing and she jumped out of surprise, "FUCK."

It was Veronica calling. Vixen picked up, "yea?"

"You got a minute to talk?" She asked.

"I can give 5 minutes. Go."

"Ok, so Ace and I...I don't think it's working out."

"How come?"

"It's the age gap. He's so old, it's pissing me off. You know I like to go out and do things all the time. Whenever I ask him to do stuff, he always says he's tired or busy. He's taken me out to dinner, but now it's getting boring," Veronica told her.

"It sounds to me like he's not able to fulfill your needs. For you to be happy in a relationship, you need someone who's a better fit for you. Ace is 45, of course, he doesn't have much spark left. I think you should end the relationship."

"Yea, that's what I was thinking. How should I do it?"

"In person, he'll respect that. And just be honest and tell him what's up. You should be fine."

Veronica sighed nervously on the other side of the line, "oookkkk, I'll do it tomorrow."

"Good luck," Vixen let out a little chuckle, "tell me how it goes."

"Alright, bye." Veronica hung up.

Vixen went back to focusing on the parking lot...this would take a while.

•••

Back in the facility, Andy has been training hard for the past two and a half hours in his combat class.

"Very nice work today, Andy." Micheal, the combat instructor, patted Andy on the back. "Remember, with the back kick, you need to look behind you first, or you won't know where you're striking your target. Work on that."

"Thanks, man. I will. See you next class." Andy nodded, then went to get a drink from his water bottle, and saw someone waiting for him.

With a heavy sigh, Andy still walked over to get his water, "what?"

"Hello to you too." Jason raised one of his brows.

"Yea, what do you want?" The trainee's icy blue eyes pierced Jason's.

"You said that if I wanted to know about Vixen, I have to talk to you about it. So how is she?"

"Alive and well. She came to see me this morning. She's working today." Andy summed it up.

"...that's it?"

"Yea," he snatched his water from beside Jason, "that's all you need to know. Got a problem?"

"Even if we did have a problem, you can't do anything about it. Harm a single hair on my head and you're out of here." The doctor smirked.

"I can make your death look like an accident, don't push me." Andy needed to walk away or things would go bad. The more distance he had from Jason, the less he'd want to turn around and kill him.

"I should be the one to kill you. If you hadn't come along, Vixen and I would be together." Jason followed him.

"You wouldn't have lasted long with her. You wouldn't know how to handle her."

"And you do, new guy? You've been training here for a second and you think you know her?"

"There's a lot you don't know. Stop sticking your nose where it doesn't belong." Andy quickened his pace into the housing wing where Jason didn't follow.

In his room, he pulled off his sweaty shirt. His next class is logic and it's in an hour, so he needed to shower for a classroom setting.

He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror hanging on the back of his door. For all the time he's been there, he didn't look at his body much. Looking at himself now though, things have changed.

His arms are more defined, his shoulders are broader, pecs are becoming visible, and his abs are definitely a bit more prominent. Did he dare look at his back?

When he turned around and flexed his back, the muscles came forward, showing great strength. This wouldn't even be his final transformation, he still has more training to do.

Taking one more look, Andy smiled at what he saw as success. Scott better get ready, he has no idea what he's up against.

•••

Vixen drove into the parking lot every hour until she could find the license plate. When 4 hours had passed, she finally found the license plate that matched one of the two that Jimmy found. Her target's car is a blue Nissan Altima with no distinct traits like stickers or scratches.

With the car in the lot and no driver inside, Vixen parked where she could keep a visual on it. And so the waiting game starts again.

" _I fucking hate surveillance_." She thought to herself.

When she checked the time, it was 5PM.

While waiting, she decided to call Andy.

"Hey, babe!" He picked up.

"Hey baby, how are you?" A smile came to her face just from hearing his voice.

"Eehhh..."

"Eehhh what? What happened?"

"Jason. Jason happened." Andy rolled his eyes and relayed the conversation they had earlier.

"Don't listen to him, he's dumb as fuck." Vixen shook her head.

"Vidalia," he called her, "would you and him be together if we didn't find each other?"

Vixen knew her answer immediately, recalling something Veronica once told her, "absolutely not, he and I wouldn't be a good mix in a serious relationship. He's out there saving lives while I take them. I never saw myself with Jason in that way."

"What if he came to you one day and offered you things that I couldn't?"

"What does he have to offer me that I'd want?" The emerald-eyed assassin asked.

"...a more normal, peaceful life."

Vixen couldn't help but laugh, "haha! You think I want a normal, peaceful life? Chaos will follow me no matter where I go or who I'm with. And I don't want to live in chaos with anyone else, but you."

Andy felt a squeal trying to escape his lungs, but he pushed it down. "...I fucking love you," was all he could say. The way Vixen is talking to him right now, he saw them together for a long, long time.

"I love you too. I think...I think you're it for me. I know that's probably crazy to say, haven't even dated for a month, but it's how I feel."

"If you're crazy for thinking that, I'm crazy too. When we started dating again, it's like we picked up where we left off. You're no stranger to me. I loved you then, and I love you now. We've always been like that."

"You right," Vixen smiled, "you and me forever?"

"You and me forever." Andy was glad this was over the phone. Otherwise, Vixen would've seen a tear stream down his cheek.

A tear of joy.

It's clear now, it has to be. Vixen and Andy don't want anybody else, only each other. No doubts, no questions, no uncertainty in their minds.

•••

**Vixen**

Another four hours passed before my target's car showed any activity. A man came out of the office building and got into the car. I could see him on his phone, then he put it up to his ear. It was a very short call, about 20 seconds, then he was moving.

As I followed him carefully, I gave Jennifer a call, "good evening, Jennifer, did you just get a call from the hacker?"

"I did! Please tell me you found him, I really think we're in danger." The client's voice was shaky.

"I've got him, he'll be gone by next week." I hung up and made sure to follow the blue car quietly.

We drove for a while, about 30 minutes out into what looks like a more wooded area. It became harder to follow him when the houses became more and more separated. This neighborhood is secluded, not many people live around here.

I decided to pull off to the side of the road to ease any suspicion. In the backseat, I have a jogger's outfit for this reason.

Changing real quick, I became a jogger and ran in the direction of the blue car. Like I expected to see, it was a long road to run with only three houses in one mile.

I ran until my target's car was found in the driveway of the second house on the right.

" _297 Sina Drive...I've got you_." I kept the address in my memory.

I also took note of the 3 cameras watching the front of the house...this should be no problem.


	27. Team

**3rd Person POV**

"He really said he was gonna kill you, huh?" Vixen asked Jennifer on the phone.

"Yes, this man has us all living in fear," the worried mother responded.

"He doesn't look like much." The assassin scoffed at a framed picture of him hanging on the wall. "From this day forward, you have nothing to worry about. He'll be home any minute now. I'll update you later."

"Thank you so much, Vixen."

Vixen hung up the phone and kept looking around the house. She's already disabled the cameras outside and destroyed the monitor. She was just taking another gander at the place before Cameron shows up.

On a piece of mail in his kitchen, this Kieth Orens guy's real name is Cameron Hill. He works in that office building where surveillance took place. Though he doesn't look like he'd actually kill anyone, he's still guilty of terrorizing a family, and maybe others as well. In Vixen's mind, he'll receive no mercy.

She checked the time on the clock in the living room...9:18PM. Outside, a car pulled up into the driveway; Cameron's blue car, right on time.

For the past 5 days, Vixen has tracked his every move, down to the minute he'd come home from the office. She got into position and waited for when he'd walk in.

The front door opened and closed, the sound of his suitcase touching the ground echoed, then footsteps towards the kitchen followed after that. All according to plan.

Vixen, as silent as a cat, crept over to the suitcase by the door and went after Cameron. With his back turned to her, he wasn't prepared for when she swung his suitcase back and slammed it against the side of his head. If she had hit at a different angle, she could've broken his neck.

"SHIT-" he fell to the ground.

Her foot collided with his ribs to keep him down, then she stomped on his chest and leaned down.

"What...is this?" Cameron could barely breathe.

"Tell me, are you Mr. Keith Orens? Hacking into people's cameras and doorbell systems, telling them shit like you're going to kill them? You think that shit's funny?" She sneered at him.

"I-I don't-" his words were only stutters, but Vixen knew he was trying to deny it.

"Jennifer sent me. She told me everything. What sticks in my head is that you saw she was a mother with a family and you still messed with them. Let them live in fear like that. You're trash." She shook her head.

"I wasn't going to-" his arm was reaching up to her.

Vixen immediately grabbed the obsidian blade in her boot and slashed it across his hand. He jerked it back, shocked at all the red dripping out.

"I'm here to kill you, and I mean that." The merciless assassin tore her perfect blade through his neck, blood spattering around them. Vixen got up and stepped back before there was too much blood to escape from.

Watching Cameron bleed out, she called Jennifer to let her know she could go to sleep tonight knowing she was out of danger.

Her job here is done.

•••

As Vixen parked her Jeep in Andy's driveway, she noticed something sitting on the doormat at the front door. When she walked up to it, it was a black envelope with Andy's name written in white.

Having a feeling of what it means, Vixen quickly grabbed it and got inside the house, activating maximum security.

Cujo barked in his cage to be let out, but he'd have to wait a few minutes while Vixen gave Andy a call.

"Hey, babe!" Andy answered cheerfully.

"Hey, Andy...I just got back from work and there was a black envelope outside the front door with your name on it. Do I open it?" She asked.

"...feel for if there's anything inside."

Vixen ran her fingers all across the envelope, "feels like it's just paper."

"Open it."

She opened the envelope, and it read:

_I'm growing impatient, little man. Since you won't show yourself, who should I kill? Your girlfriend or your mother? You have 5 days to come to me, or one of them dies._

_~S_

"I'm not trained enough to take him yet." Andy sighed. "I think you should go back to your apartment, it's safer since there are more people there."

"What about Cujo?"

"I was going to say you should leave him with my mom, but what if she's taking him out to use the bathroom and Scott gets her? It's still too dangerous. I didn't want to ask this, but could you take him to your place?"

"Of course, I'll keep him hidden the best I can. Anything else?"

"Leave the house on maximum security. With my car in the driveway and the house on lockdown, he'll think I'm still there."

"Ok, got it."

"And you," Andy said, "be careful out there."

"I will. Call your mom. I'll talk to you later." She hung up and got to packing.

She packed what was absolutely needed, like her hygiene products and Cujo's food. The priority was getting the fuck out of there as quickly as possible.

"Come on, boy," she opened Cujo's cage, "let's go to my place."

Before exiting the house, she set the maximum security to activate in 1 minute. She then got into her Jeep, pulled out of the driveway, and didn't leave until she saw the iron shields cover the windows.

In the backseat, Cujo had his head out the window, enjoying the sights of town. In the driver's seat, Vixen kept checking her rear to make sure she wasn't being followed. She'd keep doing it every 30 seconds until she got to her apartment building.

There, she snuck Cujo to her patio on the first floor and he waited there while she got into her apartment the normal way.

"Alright...home sweet home." Vixen did miss her apartment for a second.

•••

In the facility, Andy needed to speak with Ace. He knocked on Ace's office door and opened it when he heard a "come in."

"Ace, I have a situation." Andy couldn't control his face showing full-on worry.

The older man was surprised to see Andy like this, it's never happened before, "what's going on?"

Andy told Ace the history he had with Scott and why his loved ones are in trouble now. What Andy needs is to know how fast he can finish training so that he can go handle Scott and keep his mother and Vidalia safe.

"I see...let me look over your grades and I'll see what I can do. This will only take a second." Ace got on his computer. "Ok, all of your skill levels are 5's and 6's. That's good, but not enough to certify you to kill this person..."

Andy was ready to beg, "Ace, my-"

"Alone. You're not skilled enough to kill this person alone, but you can go with a certified team." Ace finished.

"A team?"

"Yes. You have 5 days, correct? I can arrange a team by then, and you can go with them." A big smile was spreading to Ace's face.

"Ok, one thing though."

"Yes?"

"Can Vixen be on the team?" Andy asked. The team could be anyone, but he wanted Vixen there for sure.

"Yes, she can."

"Awesome! Have an idea of who else will be on the team?"

Ace leaned back in his chair, "only the best of the best. My first graduating class, Vixen's very own classmates."

•••

**Vixen**

"Bitch, stop stalling! You need to break up with him before he thinks y'all are actually something," I told Veronica over the phone.

"I know, I'm just scared. I still love him, just not romantically anymore. What if he hates me after?" She whined.

"Ace wouldn't hate you. He isn't like that. He knows life is too short to hold grudges, y'all will be fine," I said, then saw someone else was calling me. "Speak of the devil, he's calling me now."

"Tell him I wanna break up with him?"

"Nope! You do that! And soon!" I ended my call with Veronica and answered Ace, "yes, sir?"

"Vixen, I'm sure you're aware of baby's situation. He isn't trained enough to deal with Scott alone, so I'm making a team. You will be a member of that team," Ace explained.

"Oh, ok! Sounds good. How many people are we working with?" I asked. I've never worked in a team when it came to assassination.

"That's a surprise for you...come to the facility to meet the rest of the team in 3 days, ok?"

"Yes, sir." I made myself sound confident, but after hanging up, I could only wonder what Ace meant by a surprise.

Knowing Ace, it could be anything.


	28. A Visit To Hailey

**Vixen**

The next day, I was just chilling with Cujo on my sofa, watching TV and eating breakfast. Andy called again yesterday to let me know that his mom is safe and that it's best I do not come to see him until our team meets up. So here I am...waiting.

My personal phone started ringing in my room, so I went to get it, thinking it was Andy. When I looked at the caller ID, a smile spread on my face.

I answered, "HAILEY!"

"VIXEN!" She said with the same energy back at me.

"Hey! Man, how are you? I meant to check up on you, but I've been busy."

"It's all good, I'm great! I was actually wondering if you wanted to hang out today. I've got the jacuzzi, movies, food, I can call in a masseuse." She offered.

"I'd love to! Is it ok if I bring my dog?"

"Of course! Come on over!"

"Ok! See you soon." I ended the call and looked at Cujo. "Let's roll, buddy."

For the first time in forever, I dressed casually. A grey T-shirt with a tiger on it, black leggings, and converse was what I walked out the door with. And of course, just to be safe, I have my wig on and contacts in.

When I was out of the building, I went to my patio where Cujo waited. After getting him onto the outside of the railing, he used the bathroom, and we sneakily ran to my car.

Hopefully, I could keep Cujo a secret for as long as I need to. I'm really not trying to make Julio upset.

•••

Rolling up to Hailey's place, a guard that wasn't there before stopped me at the entrance of the driveway.

I rolled my window down and he asked for my name. I told him who I was and he let me in. Hailey really upgraded the mansion, huh?

"VIXEEENNN!!!" She came running outside to greet me.

"HAILEY!" I put my car in park and hopped out.

We hugged each other real tight, and of course, she still dressed expensively in her own home. White and gold Gucci robe, diamond earrings, and shiny white Louis Vuitton shoes for a day of relaxation.

"Oh, your puppy's so cute!" She saw him waiting in the car.

"His name's Cujo." I let him out. He decided to go crackhead and run all over the place, but it's all good.

"Cujo?" She raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Boyfriend's idea." I laughed.

"Of course...guys."

"I know. Cujo! Come on, inside." I called him as we walked into the mansion. "So," my voice hushed, "you're not incarcerated, you get away?"

"My alibi checked out, I'm not a person of interest or anything. Funeral was a day after he was found, his will for all of his money to go to me has been enforced. We're all good." Hailey smiled.

"Good, I'm glad. And the other girl?"

"Still in the backyard. The sod's rooted though, no one's going to dig it up if it doesn't look suspicious. I think I'm in the clear."

"Awesome. I'm happy everything's working out." I nodded.

"Couldn't have done it without you! Come on, masseuse is waiting."

"Oh shit." My eyes widened when I saw everything set up.

Two massage tables, candles, a masseuse, and the sweet aroma of essential oils. They have a lot of work to do on me, I have a bad kink in my...everything.

•••

**3rd Person POV**

Andy and Ace were having lunch together, talking about the upcoming days of working with a team.

"When will they be here?" Andy asked.

"Tomorrow, just like I asked of them. They're much like Vixen when it comes to following my directions, and when planning the assassination. You know we follow a protocol, but since they're certified, they may do things a bit differently," Ace said.

"...you think...you think they'll treat me like I'm not even there? What would they need a trainee for?"

"Oh, they'll need you. No, you're not certified, but you're knowledgeable. You know this Scott person more than anyone else. Also, it's not like you're a trainee with beginner levels. You're pretty much right there with them."

"Low-key kind of nervous to meet them."

"You'll be fine," Ace's gaze was on Andy, then looked at something behind him, "here comes one of them now."

Andy turned around and saw a dark-haired woman walking up to them. She was a little taller than Vixen, her complexion was on the light side, and she looked very familiar. Andy's seen her a couple times before.

"Hey, Ace! Hey, Jesse!" She greeted them.

"Hey, Veronica, if I'm not mistaken?" Andy's head tilted to the side.

"Yes, that's me. Vixen's best friend, aka the love of her life. I'll be working with you on your team." She smiled.

"What brings you here?" Ace asked.

She took a deep breath, "I need to speak to you alone."

"Alright, to my office." Ace got his lunch, "see you later, Jesse."

"See you!" Andy waved goodbye.

That sounded serious to Andy. Hopefully, things would be ok...

Things were not ok.

Ace didn't come back from his office, and while Andy was headed back to the training area, he ran into Veronica again.

"Hey, Veronica?" He called her.

"Hey, what's up?" She slowed down to walk with him.

"You graduated with Vixen, right?"

"Yes."

"What were your other classmates like?"

Veronica gave him a weird look, "...why would you like to know?"

"I didn't want to ruin the surprise, but the rest of the team is your old classmates."

"Oh, it's no surprise. I had a feeling Ace would do that. Anyway, they're all pretty chill. There is one person who could be difficult to work with though." She had to think for a moment. "If he's the same as he was before, Rio likes to be in charge. But he does have a soft spot for the girls in our class. If he becomes too difficult, we can get him to chill out."

"A soft spot?" Immediately, Andy was curious...did he have another guy to deal with?

"Yea, we're like siblings to each other." Veronica clarified.

"Oh, ok. I can't wait to meet everyone else. See you in a couple of days." His walking slowed to a stop by the doors of the training area.

"See you then!" Veronica kept walking, making her way out.

•••

**Vixen**

"Get that Twilight on! The brownies are ready!" I called from the kitchen.

"Ok!" Hailey hollered back.

While I was cutting the cooled brownies into squares, Hailey joined me and got a platter for them.

"I got chocolate icing too, want to add it?" She asked.

"Hell yea, just bring the jar and a couple spoons." I stacked the brownies on top of each other.

We walked back to the living room together. And y'all, I hope you're not imagining a normal living room. This living room can seat at least 20 people, the TV is huge as fuck, there's a fireplace up in here, the windows are luxurious, oh my goodness.

"So who's team are you on? Edward or Jacob?" Hailey plopped down on the couch and pressed play.

"To be real with you, I don't watch Twilight for either of them." I gave a shy smile.

"Who do you watch for?"

"For sexy ass Carlisle Cullen," I said, covering my mouth with my hands.

"SAME THOUGH, I THOUGHT YOU'D SAY JASPER OR EMMETT. I LOVE DR. CULLEN." She grabbed my arm and hollered out laughing.

We sat there wheezing for a minute, Cujo coming to check on us from the odd sounds he heard.

"So Edward's ugly as fuck, that's not just my opinion, right?" I asked.

"Girl, that's not even an opinion, that's a fact. Edward with stubble? Grab a bucket for me, imma vomit." She shook her head.

"I know!" I agreed with her.

We watched the movie and every time Edward's funky ass came on the screen, we made hacking sounds. I said what I said, he's not my cup of tea.

After the first one, we decided to watch the second one too, but we had to buy it.

"How much is it? Never mind, I don't give a shit." She pressed the "buy" button on the TV.

"Yea, we're too rich to look at the price." I laughed.

"Man, I forget you're rich too. How much you got saved? I'm curious."

"A little over 2 million."

Hailey did a double-take at me, " _2 million_?! Girl, you could be retired right now, what are you doing?"

"I know," I smiled, "but what would all of my training be for? Not just that, but I like what I do. Besides...if I stop now, how will I get to 3 million?"

"You right," she nodded, "make all you can. When you earn all that money, it never seems like enough."

"Exactly. My plan is to stop in 10 years. What I do isn't safe."

"And then we can be retired together at 35. We'll have so much fun!"

"We will! I wanna race private jets." I challenged her.

She let out a little " _ha!_ " and smirked, "game on, honey. Game on."


	29. Blast from the Past (Part 5)

**Vidalia**

Running.

It seems like the one thing I do nowadays. The only difference is that the police are after me this time.

I've been able to survive on my own for about three weeks now, but my money ran out a week ago. I haven't eaten since then.

And I'm dirty. I became homeless and now look the part as well. Yea...shit's been pretty crazy.

I have no permanent place to stay. I stay where there is shelter. That includes stores where the store owners aren't very fond of me and call the cops when I refuse to leave.

Running with low energy wears me out. I make a lot of turns around buildings and alleyways so that the cops lose me faster. This is the second time I've had to deal with them.

I needed to rest behind a movie theater by a dumpster with the classic touch of rats.

I will never go home, I will not burden Andy, and I don't have anyone else. I'm here...and here isn't good. But it's better than home.

"Excuse me?" A tall man in a suit approached me. He looks about mid-'30s, has deep brown eyes, and some grey in his black hair, but his face was youthful. Must be the manager of the place.

I was still heaving, trying to catch my breath, "it's all good...I'll...I'll take my shit and go. I know when I'm about to get kicked off the premises. Just gimme a minute."

"No, wait. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Ace, I want to help you."

"Help me how? Can you offer me shelter?"

"I can offer better. I take it you're homeless?"

"Yes," I replied, trying to control my breaths.

"What if I told you I could give you a new life?"

"I'd...I'd follow you in a heartbeat."

"Answer me this: would you be willing to leave everyone you knew behind?" He leaned down to me.

"That's..." Andy would be better off without me, "too easy." I nodded.

"Would you be willing to become a completely different person? Absolutely no ties to your old life?"

I didn't even have to think about it, "yes."

"This last question is very important: would you be willing to end someone else's life so that you may live yours?"

"Yes."

He raised his brows, "are you sure?"

I stood up with whatever strength I had left. Standing straight and tall, I looked down at the man who was still crouched, "sir, I have no limits. I ran away from home so that I could live another day. If ending lives is what it takes, I'll do it."

Why should I just sit here, rotting next to this dumpster? The rats are just waiting for me to die so they can eat my remains. Fuck this shit. This guy I don't know just offered me another chance at life...and I'll take it if it means shelter, food, and a whole new me. The choice is completely mine.

"Alright. Let's go to the facility to get you cleaned up." Ace led the way to his car.

All I remember is seeing him walking in front of me...then everything went black.

•••

**Andy**

I haven't seen Vidalia in 3 weeks...her phone is off, she hasn't replied to emails or even 3DS messages. I don't know what's happening...maybe she's having time for herself. She does that sometimes, but never for this long.

Today is special though, it's the end of the 3rd nine weeks. Report cards are out, and I'm back to having good grades. That means Vidalia and I can get back together! She'll be so happy!

I drove up to her house and called her before going to the window. Her phone is still off...but y'all, this cannot wait any longer.

With a big smile, I went to her window, my report card in hand. Peering in the window, I saw her room was empty. She's probably in the bathroom.

I waited for 10 minutes...then 20 minutes...and finally an hour. This is strange for her, she's always in her room.

As a last resort, I knocked on the front door to speak with her parents. Her mother opened, "what."

"Hi, Mrs. Vega, is Vidalia here?" I asked.

"Nope. Haven't seen her in weeks. Bye." She closed the door in my face.

Haven't seen her in weeks?! Surely she's joking. If Vidalia would leave somewhere, she'd tell me. She'd come stay with me too.

I went back and looked into her window again. I looked closer to details this time. Everything looked pretty much normal, except for her phone broken in half on the floor. My stomach began to sink.

She could be pulling a prank on me, making it look like she's not home.

"Vidalia?" I called her.

And if I had to wait for a response...I would've had to wait forever.

•••

**Vidalia**

When I regained consciousness, I kept my eyes closed. I felt that I was in a bed. There's a little pain in my arm too. There was a beeping sound right next to me. And then came a voice, one I hadn't heard yet.

"Her vitals are stabilizing. She needs food and water ASAP," a man spoke.

"I'll prepare something then." That was Ace. His footsteps faded as he left.

I slowly opened my eyes. It was a squint at first, gradually becoming a tired stare. The room was white with blue curtains surrounding me. The beeping sound next to me was the heart monitor. The pain in my arm was a needle with clear liquid flowing into my veins from a bag hanging next to me. Am I in a hospital?

The curtains were pulled to the side and in stepped this man. His blond hair shined in the light, and his eyes held a light green hue. Then he saw that I was awake and he smiled at me. If Prince Charming was a real person, this was him. In a white doctor's coat.

"Well, hello there," he spoke gently, "how are you feeling?"

"I'm ok, I guess." My voice barely came out.

"Ace should be back with food and water soon. When was the last time you ate?"

"Like a week ago."

"Oh my," the back of his hand rested on my forehead, "at least you're not ill. If that factor was added, you would've died out there."

"...where am I?"

"The facility...I'm afraid that's all I can say. Ace will explain more. Just know that you're safe here." He held my hand, giving it a small squeeze.

The curtains were pulled aside again and Ace peeped his head in, "she's awake! I have food."

I sat up completely when I heard that, ready to devour whatever was placed before me.

Prince Charming positioned a table in front of me and Ace put water and a sandwich on it.

"I hope ham and cheese is good-" Ace was saying...and was cut off when my glass of water was gone in a second and half my sandwich was already in my stomach. "I'll get two more sandwiches and more water." He chuckled.

After my second sandwich, I was feeling better. Looking more lively, I started smiling. This man, Ace, could've done other things with me. He could've very well killed me if he wanted, but he's actually taking care of me. And judging by the setting, this shit is real. This place called "the facility" is real.

"Now that you've been fed, do you still stand by your answers to my questions?" Ace asked.

"I do," I answered immediately.

"Are you sure? You still have a chance to go back."

"...I don't want to go back. Here, I have nothing to lose and everything to gain. I want to be here." 

"...very well then. It is here that you will stay. Once again, my name is Ace, I run the facility. This man is Dr. Pierce, the only doctor we have so far, but I'm still looking for more. Whenever you're ready, we will lead you to your room."

"I have a room?" I raised my brows.

"Well, yes! I'm not going to treat you like an animal. I said I'd give you a new life. That means a new name, lifestyle, and family."

"A new family?"

"You're not the only person I'm helping. There are 3 others that I've found on the streets like you. They seem to connect well with each other, you should fit right in." Ace's lips spread into a smile. 

•••

**3rd Person POV**

When Vidalia said so, she was led to her room. She was shown the showers, and she'd be meeting the other people here at dinner.

The first thing she did was shower. The water that fell from her was a light brown color, dirt and filth being washed away. She scrubbed her head four times and washed her body twice.

When she went to get dressed, her backpack was set in the corner of the room. She was going to get clothes from there, but then actually looked at the closet. There were more clothes in there like sweatpants, tank tops, T-shirts, and exercise shorts. All looked like they fit, so she wore a tank top and sweatpants instead of what she packed.

She rested on an actual bed for the first time in weeks, sinking into it, and cuddling into the blankets. She laid face up, looking at the room around her. It was a small room, but she'd take this over her bigger room at home any day.

A knock fell on her door, so she went to open it. On the other side was Dr. Pierce from earlier.

"Hi, I'm here to check on you. How are you feeling?" He asked, feeling her forehead and checking her pulse.

"I'm good...you know, you look pretty young to be a doctor." Vidalia noticed.

"I'm 23." He chuckled, feeling on her neck.

"You also look like Prince Charming in case no one's told you."

"I actually haven't heard that one, thank you." He kept a nice smile. "May I see your stomach?"

"Huh?" She was confused.

"I need to see if you're underweight. If so, you can't train until you're a healthy weight again."

Vidalia nodded and lifted her shirt as far as under her breasts.

"Hmm," he didn't touch her, only looked, "yea, you need to put some weight back on. I give it a week and a half before your training can start."

"Training to be what?" She pulled her shirt back down.

"What do you think? Someone who kills people for a living. That's called an..."

"...assassin! Holy shit, that's so cool!"

"Killing people is cool?"

"Look, I suck at everything. There has to be something I'm good at, and if this is it, this is the coolest thing ever."

"Valid reason." He nodded. "Well, I'm off, see you around."

"See ya!" She waved goodbye.

•••

When dinner time came around, Ace was there to show Vidalia the way to the dining hall.

"I told the others about your arrival, they're excited to see you." He patted her shoulder reassuringly.

"I hear them coming!" Someone said in the room ahead of them.

"What do you think it is? A boy or a girl?" Another voice spoke.

"I hope it's a girl!" That one sounded like a girl.

Ace walked in first, "everyone, this is our new person...come on, come out."

Vidalia hid behind Ace, and for some reason, held his hand too. These were new people. She felt like a kid again.

Slowly, she took a step out from behind Ace and showed herself.

"Ah! It's a girl!" Vidalia saw it was a girl who spoke. The same female voice from earlier.

"Hi!" A dark-haired boy greeted Vidalia.

"What up, darlin'?" A boy with a bunch of arm tattoos gave her a nod.

"...hi," Vidalia spoke softly.

"Sit, we're eating good tonight. Steak and cheese subs." Ace sat Vidalia down and took a seat next to her.

The girl on her other side gave a friendly smile, "I'm Dahlia, I've been waiting for another girl to join for a while."

"Nice to meet you, Dahlia." Vidalia smiled back.

"I'm Mark." The boy across from her reached out and shook her hand.

"Rio," was all the tattooed boy said. "What's your new name?"

"I don't have it yet." Vidalia started eating her fries that came with the sub.

"Help her come up with one." Ace talked with his mouth full.

"You look like your name should start with a V. V names are sexy," Dahlia said.

"You know what you remind me of? A fox." Rio pointed out.

"How?" Vidalia giggled.

"You got some real pretty eyes. You can seduce anyone with those. You foxy," he explained.

"Hmm...if I remember right, a female fox is called a vixen. That actually kind of feels right for me. Vixen." She repeated it a couple times in her head too.

"Sexy V name, it was the only way to go." Dahlia laughed.

"How about...Vixen Stryker? Man, I love that, sounds badass." Vidalia really liked the sound of it. She even felt like that should've been her name her whole life. It felt natural.

"Is that the name you choose?" Ace looked at her.

"Yes, that's my name." Vixen confirmed.

"Vixen Stryker" is the name she picked, this facility is where she wants to be, and she's already grown to like it here.

Thus, Ms. Vixen Stryker was born.


	30. A/n: I don't have time to do this anymore, but

Hey, guys! Firstly, I'd like to thank you for reading this story, it means a lot to me! Second, I don't have time to do this anymore, but this story is completed on Wattpad! Still titled "His Assassin" by Mexicanglockamole. Not only that, but I'm also currently releasing chapters for the sequel! The sequel is "His Assassin: Licensed To Kill". I'm so sorry for making you wait, college is killing me. Thanks for reading tho, enjoy the rest on Wattpad!


End file.
